


Pretty Man

by LockXOn



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Crack-Shipping, Drama, F/M, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-12
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockXOn/pseuds/LockXOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sein neuer Job zwingt Taki, für eine lange, ereignisreiche Woche mit Tohma zusammenzuarbeiten. Dieser wäre natürlich nicht der allseits bekannte verkappte Sadist, wenn er die Gelegenheit ungenutzt verstreichen ließe. Und der Sänger muss sich nach anfänglicher Abscheu eingestehen, dass es schwieriger als erwartet ist, gutem Aussehen, dickem Konto und großem Einfluss zu widerstehen – selbst wenn damit nur jeder erdenkliche Vorteil ausgenutzt wird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unverhofft kommt oft

**Author's Note:**

> [Autorennotizen](https://triggerxhappy.blogger.de/stories/2538950/)

Taki schlenderte über den verlassenen Flur.

 

Es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Die Frau, die ihn für den Abend geliehen hatte, war – wie das Gros seiner Kunden – zwar älter als er, aber attraktiv und unaufdringlich. Der Ball war interessant gewesen, er hatte wieder eine Handvoll wichtiger Leute kennengelernt, die ihm versichert hatten, ein gutes Wort für seine Band bei ihren Vorgesetzten einzulegen. Nicht dass er sich viel davon versprach. Sie wussten von seinem Zweitjob und nahmen ihn nicht wirklich ernst. Aber vielleicht, nur vielleicht würde er ja dieses Mal einen Anruf bekommen, in dem es nicht darum ging, wie er sich zu kleiden und wo er anzutreten hatte, um einen frustrierten, alleinstehenden Menschen zu irgendeiner Party zu begleiten.

 

Er seufzte. Für diesen Tag hatte er es überstanden. Sie hatte keinen Sex gewollt, obwohl er bei ihr alles andere als abgeneigt gewesen war. Aber sie war Neukundin und möglicherweise noch zu vorsichtig, um sich des vollen Maßes ihrer Macht bewusst zu sein. Sicher würde er später noch zum Zug kommen.

 

Ohne Anzuklopfen betrat er das Büro seines Vermittlers. Es war deutlich zu erkennen, wohin der Großteil des Geldes floss, welches er und seine Kollegen Tag für Tag erarbeiteten: Die Innenausstattung des Raums war protzig und passte zum Charakter des Inhabers. Die Bezeichnung „Vermittler“ hörte sich in Takis Ohren wie Hohn an, „Zuhälter“ traf es wesentlich besser. Er ließ sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Mahagonitisch fallen und streckte die Beine mit einem leisen Stöhnen aus. Der Mann im bequemen Ledersessel dahinter sah kurz von einer Zeitschrift auf: „Scheint, als hättest du deinen Job mal wieder erstklassig ausgeführt. Frau Miyazaki hat bereits angekündigt, sich gegebenenfalls wieder an uns zu wenden. Gute Arbeit, Kleiner.“ Er hasste es, so genannt zu werden, aber er hatte es lange aufgegeben, seinem Protest Ausdruck zu verleihen. Er brummte nur widerwillig.

 

„So wortkarg? Hast wohl Überstunden gemacht und bist noch außer Atem, was? Die Lady ist ja auch echt sexy.“

 

„Haltʼs Maul und komm endlich zur Sache, Shin. Wer ist mein Nächster?“

 

„Ach so, verstehe. Sie war wohl noch etwas schüchtern. Das heißt, kein Trinkgeld für dich diesmal?“

 

Takis Augenbraue zuckte. Als Callboy wurde er nicht schlecht bezahlt, aber den wirklich dicken Reibach machten diejenigen, die ihre Kunden zusätzlich flachzulegen schafften. Dieses so verdiente Geld konnte man nämlich in bar und steuerfrei behalten. Viele seiner Kollegen verzichteten auf den Bonus, aber für Taki war es der einzige Weg, seinen gewohnten Lebensstandart zu halten. Seitdem er ASK und seine Karriere durch seine grenzenlose Dummheit zerstört hatte, war das Leben ungleich schwieriger geworden. Kein Produzent hatte Interesse an einer Band, die von dem berühmten Tohma Seguchi abgestoßen worden war. Ma und Ken schien dies weniger zu stören und es war beruhigend, so gute Freunde wie sie zu haben. Allerdings quälte sie auch nicht tagtäglich das schlechte Gewissen. Er hatte auf allen Ebenen versagt. Deswegen war er fest entschlossen, seine Band wieder an die Spitze der Charts zu bringen. Und wenn er dazu auf den Strich gehen musste – wo war das Problem? Für falschen Stolz war in seiner Vorstellung kein Platz mehr.

 

„Den Namen, Shin.“

 

„Ist ja schon gut. Morgen hast du gleich zwei Aufträge. Um vierzehn Uhr geht es mit Frau Izumi zu einer Modenschau. Stars und Sternchen, mein ehrgeiziger Freund! Und um einundzwanzig Uhr hast du ein Rendezvous mit deiner ganz persönlichen Favoritin, Akaaaneee.“

 

Taki stöhnte laut auf und ließ den Kopf resigniert in den Nacken fallen. Diese Verrückte hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Nicht dass diese etwas spezielle Dame abgrundtief hässlich war, das wäre ein geringeres Problem gewesen. Nein, sie war lediglich felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass sie und er füreinander bestimmt waren und machte auf Partys absolut keinen Hehl daraus. Sie merkte nicht einmal, wie sehr sie sich damit selbst lächerlich machte, ganz zu schweigen von ihm. Und er musste gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen und immer lächeln. Immer lächeln. Das Schlimmste aber war, dass sie nach jedem Schäferstündchen daran erinnert werden musste, nicht aus grenzenloser Liebe gevögelt worden zu sein. „Du solltest sicherstellen, dass sie Bares im Haus hat, bevor du dich auf irgendetwas einlässt“, grinste Shin deshalb breit. Ein frustriertes Grummeln war die einzige Antwort, die er für die Stichelei erhielt. Manchmal fragte Taki sich, ob alles den Stress wirklich wert war. Missmutig schwang er sich in die Senkrechte und wanderte zur Tür.

 

„Viel Spaß morgen.“

 

Die mitleidlose Ironie war kaum zu überhören.

 

„Hn.“

 

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich mit einem lauten Knall, rief draußen auf dem Flur den Aufzug und entlastete stöhnend einen müden Fuß, während er sich seufzend den Nacken massierte. Ja, es hätte wesentlich schlimmer kommen können. Zum Beispiel, wenn er diese Woche wieder Männer-

 

„Taki Aizawa.“

 

Ein Zucken durchfuhr seinen ganzen Körper. Der Aufzug war angekommen und hatte sich mit einem leisen „Ping“ geöffnet. Die Stimme, die ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken gejagt und sein Blut hatte gefrieren lassen, hallte nun erneut in seinen Ohren.

 

„Warum bin ich nicht überrascht?“

 

Vorsichtig blickte er nach vorn. Vor ihm im Aufzug stand niemand Geringeres als Tohma Seguchi, der Mann, der ihn vor nicht ganz einem Jahr umzubringen versucht hatte. Neben ihm stand Takis Chef Basho Kobori, der mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf ihn einredete: „Oh, Sie kennen sich also? Takeru ist noch nicht allzu lange bei uns, aber schon der Liebling vieler unserer Stammkunden! Er ist sehr talentiert, wenn ich das so sagen darf!“ Tohma lächelte ebenfalls, zu Takis Leidwesen allerdings ohne den geringsten Humor – genauso wie damals, als er ihn auf die Straße geschubst hatte.

 

Der Sänger war wie gelähmt. Kein Wort kam über seine Lippen, er konnte nur starren, gefesselt von den blauen Augen dieses harmlos erscheinenden Mannes, der ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken zu töten bereit war. Ohne es zu merken, begann er zu zittern.

 

Tohma trat an ihn heran, so nah, dass seine Lippen beinahe sein Ohr berührten. In normaler Lautstärke sagte er: „So sieht man sich wieder, Aizawa. Das Leben geht manchmal seltsame Wege. Ich habe von dem Unfall gehört. Ich hoffe, du bist wieder ganz bei Kräften?“ Und ganz leise, nur für ihn bestimmt: „Ich hoffe auch, dass du inzwischen etwas sanfter geworden bist und nicht alles auf die harte Tour lernen musst.“ Taki starrte nur geradeaus, während ihm Schweiß von den Schläfen perlte. Basho schien sein Verhalten nicht im Geringsten auffällig zu finden, denn er fuhr unbedarft fort: „Der ehrwürdige Herr Seguchi hat sich als Neukunde an uns gewandt. Er wird einem wichtigen Bankett beiwohnen und braucht eine in allen Bereichen vorzeigbare Begleitperson. Ist Herr Maruta noch in seinem Büro? Ich dachte nämlich an die liebreizende Ayumi oder Motoko, das sind beides seine Mädchen.“ Die Worte schienen wie von weit weg zu kommen. Er hörte sie nur dumpf über den gleichmäßigen Atem des NG-Direktors hinweg, der sich keinen Millimeter gerührt hatte. Er musste all seine Willenskraft aufbringen, nur um kurz nervös zu nicken. Basho klatschte vergnügt in die Hände: „Gut, gut. Wenn Sie mir dann bitte folgen würden, Herr Seguchi? Einen schönen Feierabend, Takeru!“

 

„... Hn.“

 

Taki floh in den Aufzug und holte tief und dankbar Luft, nachdem sich die Tür geschlossen hatte. Warum war Tohma ausgerechnet in seine Agentur gekommen?! Es gab hunderte davon in Tokio und dieser Scheißkerl suchte sich ausgerechnet seine aus?! Er presste die Fäuste gegen die Wand und seine Stirn auf sie. „Entspann dich, Junge, er ist ein Kunde, okay, du kannst damit leben, du bist ein Profi, du gehst ihm einfach aus dem Weg, fängst keinen bescheuerten Streit mit ihm an und alles ist bestens“, flüsterte er leise zu sich selbst, „ist ja nicht so, dass du vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag mit ihm zu tun haben wirst, oh nein, du packst das und versaust es nicht wieder, er ist ein Kunde, ein Kunde wie jeder andere auch und kein psychopathischer Killer und du wirst ihm einfach aus dem Weg gehen.“ Er atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus und fühlte sich danach wieder ein bisschen mehr wie er selbst.

 

Als er das Erdgeschoss erreicht hatte, schaffte er es, das Gebäude zu verlassen, ohne sich an den Wänden abzustützen. Er verfluchte den Produzenten dafür, dass er noch immer einen so negativen Effekt auf ihn ausübte. Aber ab jetzt gab es nur noch ihn, Ma und eine schöne, gemütliche Bar mit vielen alkoholischen Getränken und noch mehr hübschen Frauen.

 

Sein Freund wartete bereits vor der Tür und winkte enthusiastisch. Aber als er ihn aus der Nähe betrachtete, kommentierte er trocken: „Jesses, du siehst absolut scheiße aus, Taki. Was ist dir denn über die Leisten gekrabbelt?“ Und als er das Gesicht des Sängers sah, fügte er drohend hinzu: „Du brauchst gar nicht abzuwägen, ob duʼs mir erzählst oder nicht. Spuckʼs aus oder ich werde dich hier und jetzt zu Tode singen!“ Taki verlor noch ein wenig mehr an Teint.

 

Ob man es glaubte oder nicht, sein Freund und Mitmusiker hatte eine entsetzliche Singstimme und jeder Karaokeabend war entweder eine Folter – mit wenig Alkohol – oder eine Lachorgie – mit reichlich. So oder so wachte man am nächsten Tag mit einem gewaltigen Brummschädel auf, der nie allein vom Trinken kam. Wenn man Glück hatte, erinnerte man sich nicht mehr an den Vorabend und konnte zur Tagesordnung übergehen. Wenn nicht ...

 

„[FREUDE SCHÖNER GÖTTERFUNKEN](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bylj_hZPv-8)-“

 

Taki fiel mit der Nase zuerst auf den Asphalt und hielt sich verzweifelt die Ohren zu: „Nein! Nein, Gnade! Ich sagʼs, ich sagʼs dir ja! Es ist wegen Seguchi! Er ist ein neuer Kunde bei uns!“ Ma wurde sofort ernst, doch er versicherte ihm grinsend: „Hey, ist schon gut, du brauchst nichts zu sagen. Ich werde schon keine Dummheiten machen. Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt! Er ist ein Kunde. Kein Problem. Ich sehe ihn oft im Fernsehen, stimmtʼs? Jetzt sehe ich ihn halt ein paarmal in Natura, was sollʼs? Denk nicht darüber nach, Ma. Ich packe das schon! Lass uns gehen, ich habe Riesenhunger.“ Damit schwang er sich in Mas Wagen und hievte die Füße auf das Armaturenbrett. Der Gitarrist schaute ihn nachdenklich an: „Du weißt, ich bin immer da, wenn du mich brauchst. Sollte er was Komisches versuchen ...“ Taki lächelte: „Ich weiß. Aber ich glaube, er ist nicht der Typ, der nach so langer Zeit noch mal handgreiflich wird. Wir haben das doch schon zigmal durchgekaut, ich will diesen Mist endlich hinter mir lassen.“ Ma nickte verständnisvoll und setzte sich hinters Steuer.

 

Manchmal hatte Taki das starke Bedürfnis, seinem Freund um den Hals zu fallen. Irgendwie wusste er immer, wann es an der Zeit war, zu schweigen oder was er zu tun hatte, um seine Kameraden aufzuheitern. Wenn er in seiner Nähe war, kam es ihm vor, als könnte er alles erreichen. Die Sorge um das eigene Wohlergehen rückte in weite Ferne und fröhlich begann er, den von Ma angehobenen Ohrwurm fortzuführen.

 

„FREUDE SCHÖNER GÖTTERFUNKEN, TOCHTER AUS ELYSIUM, WIR BETRETEN FEUERTRUNKEN HIMMLISCHE DEIN HEILIGTUM-“

 

Passanten drehten sich neugierig nach der wohlklingenden Stimme um, die durch die Straßen hallte und lauschten, bis sie nicht mehr zu hören war.

 

Am Fenster der Part-Two-Agentur blickte ein lächelnder Tohma dem Wagen nach. Diese jungen Leute waren so temperamentvoll wie eh und je. Er hatte es immer bedauert, dass eine vielversprechende Band wie ASK ein so trauriges Ende nehmen musste. Und das nur, weil dieser dumme kleine Zaunkönig seine Grenzen nicht gekannt hatte. Aber wie es schien, hatte er es zumindest nicht vergessen. Die schockierte Reaktion im Flur war mehr als deutlich gewesen. Tohmas Lächeln verbreiterte sich zufrieden. Ganz recht, er sollte es niemals vergessen. Dass er in einer anderen Liga spielte als Shuichi. Als Eiri. Und erst recht als Tohma.

 

Und doch machte es ihn froh, dass Taki anscheinend seinen Geist und Esprit behalten hatte. Die Verletzungen, die er sich bei dem „Unfall“ zugezogen hatte, waren laut Angaben der Presse lebensbedrohlich gewesen. Ob das nun der Wahrheit entsprach oder nicht, Taki hatte sich in relativ kurzer Zeit soweit erholt, dass er voller Elan daran arbeitete, wieder dorthin zu kommen, wo er einst gestanden hatte. ASK hatte sich bei vielen Produktionsstudios vorgestellt, bei sehr vielen. Es war Tohma zu verdanken, dass sie keinen Fuß mehr auf den Boden bekamen, das wusste er. Sogar ohne aktives Zutun wies jeder Produzent mit ein wenig gesundem Menschenverstand eine Band ab, die von ihm abgestoßen worden war, denn dann musste etwas faul sein. Aber dieser Junge war zäh. Dass er sogar so weit ging und einen Job wie diesen machte, beeindruckte Tohma.

 

_‚Warum bin ich nicht überrascht?‘_

 

Die Konfrontation war mehr dafür gedacht gewesen, Takis Temperament aufflammen zu lassen. Aber dieser schien es nicht mal mitbekommen zu haben. Tohma hatte einen Wutausbruch erwartet oder eine kühle, giftige Bemerkung. Dass es dem Sänger vor Schreck die Sprache verschlug, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Doch das hatte ihn nicht daran gehindert, diese Angst noch ein wenig zu schüren. Mit jedem Schritt, den er auf ihn zugetan hatte, schien Takis Drang, aus dem Fenster zu springen, größer geworden zu sein. Tohma konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. Der Sänger war dort im Korridor in seiner Nervosität und Unterwürfigkeit so derart aufreizend gewesen, dass es ihn alle Selbstbeherrschung gekostet hatte, nicht über ihn herzufallen, ihm nicht in animalischem Verlangen den Angstschweiß von den Wangen zu lecken. Er rieb sich seufzend mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht. Dass ausgerechnet dieser Mann sein Interesse weckte ...

 

Dieses Mal lachte Tohma laut und bitter. Mikas Abschied musste ein weitaus größeres sexuelles Vakuum in ihm hinterlassen haben, als er sich bisher hatte eingestehen wollen.

 

„Herr Seguchi, entschuldigen Sie, dass Sie warten mussten. Hier sind unsere mondänsten Damen. Es ist völlig egal, für welche Sie sich entscheiden, ich verspreche Ihnen, dass sie gar keine falsche Wahl treffen können!“

 

Basho war zurückgekehrt und mit ihm betraten vier überaus gutaussehende Frauen den Raum. Tohma wusste jedoch sofort, welche eine angemessene Begleitung für ihn darstellte. Er ging zu ihr hin und küsste ihr galant die Hand. Sie wurde nicht rot, das gefiel ihm. Eine schüchterne Person konnte er nicht brauchen. Entschuldigend schmunzelte er in Richtung der anderen: „Guten Abend, meine Damen. So entzückend Sie alle auch auf mich wirken, ich denke, ich habe gerade die Liebe auf den ersten Blick erlebt.“ Die Abgewiesenen kicherten nur oder machten gespielt enttäuschte Geräusche, verbeugten sich höflich und verließen das Zimmer.

 

„Mein Name ist Tohma Seguchi. Sehr erfreut, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen.“

 

„Ich bin Motoko Nagi. Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite. Sie mögen also Brünette, Herr Seguchi?“

 

„Ich finde sie zum Heiraten schön.“

 

\---

 

Um ein Uhr nachts fuhr Taki zornig im Bett auf: „Was soll das heißen, ‚Warum bin ich nicht überrascht‘?! Dieses Arschloch!“


	2. Erste Nacht: Notlösung

Taki stand an der Supermarktkasse und ging noch einmal die Besorgungen durch.

 

Chips? Check.

 

Bier? Check.

 

Süßigkeiten? Check.

 

Sekt? Check.

 

Sehr gut. Der geplanten Neujahrsparty mit seinen Freunden standen nur noch drei Stunden des ausgehenden Tages im Wege. Während er auf sein Wechselgeld wartete, dehnte er seufzend die Nackenmuskulatur. Es war eine halbe Ewigkeit her, seit er das letzte Mal auf eine eigene Party gegangen war und er freute sich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd darüber, dass er beim Auslosen unter seinen Kollegen einer der wenigen Glücklichen gewesen war, die sich über die Feiertage Urlaub hatten nehmen dürfen. Nicht einmal eine Naturkatastrophe würde ihm jetzt noch die Laune verderben, das hatte er sich geschworen. Dass sein Handy Sturm klingelte, kaum dass er die Einkäufe in seinem Auto verstaut hatte, kümmerte ihn deshalb wenig, und so nahm er arglos ab: „Hallöchen, wer immer du bist, ich habe bereits alles besorgt, was ihr bestellt habt, also wenn dir nachträglich noch was eingefallen ist, geh gefälligst selbst in den Supermarkt und stell dich stundenlang in die Schlange!“

 

Die Antwort, die er erhielt, übertraf alle ihm bekannten Naturkatastrophen.

 

_„Takeru!? Ich brauch dich hier! Herr Seguchi benötigt für heute dringend eine Begleitung!“_

 

\---

 

Tohma entstieg elegant seiner Limousine und betrat das Part-Two-Gebäude. Nur das fast unmerkliche Zittern seiner Pupillen zeugte von dem geballten Zorn, der in ihm wallte. Zur Abwechslung richtete sich die Wut aber gegen ihn selbst. Sicher, er war ein vielbeschäftigter Mann und musste eine Unmenge von Terminen wahrnehmen, aber dass er tatsächlich jedes Jahr die Neujahrsfeier seiner eigenen Familie vergaß, war schlicht und einfach unentschuldbar! Jetzt hatte er keine vier Stunden lang mehr Zeit, ehe es einmal mehr hieß „Mein Haus, mein Auto, mein Boot“ und ohne sich vorher eine passende Begleiterin zu besorgen, würde er den Abend sicher nicht ohne abgekaute Ohren überleben. Leider war er ein bisschen spät dran, und so hatten die meisten seiner Bekannten bereits eine Verabredung. Part Two war der letzte Strohhalm, der ihn noch vorm Ertrinken retten konnte.

 

Die Frau am Empfang begrüßte ihn mit einer tiefen Verbeugung und bat ihn, kurz zu warten, bis sie ihren Vorgesetzten von seinem Eintreffen in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte. Die Angestellten der Agentur kannten ihn bereits bestens, denn seit fast einem Monat kam er regelmäßig hierher. In Motoko Nagi hatte er eine echte Seelenverwandte gefunden. Sie war attraktiv, gebildet und witzig, ganz zu schweigen umwerfend charmant. Auf seine Frage, warum sie unter diesen Voraussetzungen einer derartigen Arbeit nachging, hatte sie lächelnd geantwortet: „Wegen der Abwechslung. Ich mag es aufregend, Herr Seguchi. Ich kann jeden Tag mit unterschiedlichen Männern ausgehen, bekomme alle Extras bezahlt und kann am Ende selbst entscheiden, ob ich eine bestimmte Beziehung auf ein höheres Level heben will oder nicht. Unsere Firma hat schließlich nicht nur dumme, neureiche Einfaltspinsel als Kunden.“ Obwohl er jede dieser eindeutigen Avancen höflich ablehnte, war es immer sie, die er sich bei der Agentur auslieh.

 

Er hatte auch Taki ein paarmal getroffen und sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, ihn zu ärgern. Sei es auf dem Flur, auf der Toilette oder im Foyer, immer hatte er einen passenden Spruch parat, mit dem er den Sänger mit fliegenden Fahnen aus dem Raum jagte. Allerdings hatte sich dessen Nervosität inzwischen gelegt und einer berufsbegleitenden Höflichkeit Platz gemacht. Wann immer er ihn traf, verbeugte sich Taki und grüßte ihn wie jeden Kunden. Das musste ihm Tohma lassen: Er hatte gründlich an seiner Professionalität gefeilt.

 

Der Aufzug öffnete sich und ein freudestrahlender Basho eilte ihm entgegen: „Herr Seguchi, was für eine Überraschung! Was kann ich für Sie tun?“ „Meine Leitung leckt und ich habe gehofft, dass du mir einen guten Klempner empfehlen kannst“, dachte Tohma sarkastisch, laut sagte er, „Aber Herr Kobori, ich möchte natürlich Ihren einzigartigen Service in Anspruch nehmen und mir Frau Nagi für ein paar Stunden ausleihen.“ Das Lächeln erstarb und machte Platz für einen enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck, als der Direktor erwiderte: „Oh, Herr Seguchi, das tut mir schrecklich leid, aber wir sind für heute restlos ausgebucht. Es ist schließlich Neujahr! Motoko allein hat drei Aufträge und ist schon den ganzen Tag außer Haus! Wir haben bereits strikt selektiert und nicht mehr mit weiteren Kunden gerechnet ...“ Tohma zog die Augenbrauen hoch: „Hm, angesichts meiner zugegebenermaßen recht späten Anfrage würde ich mich auch mit einer anderen Kandidatin zufriedengeben. Aber ich brauche wirklich dringend eine Begleitung, Herr Kobori. Glauben Sie mir, Ihre Kooperation soll nicht Ihr Schaden sein.“ In den Augen seines Gegenübers rasselten Dollarzeichen. Tohma war nicht unbedingt als undankbar bekannt.

 

„Bitte begleiten Sie mich doch in mein Büro, ich bin sicher, dass wir eine zufriedenstellende Lösung finden werden.“

 

Aber vierzig Minuten später saß Tohma, über einem Ordner gebeugt, noch immer erfolglos am Tisch des Direktors und überflog mit skeptischem Lächeln die Akten der Frauen, die sich vielleicht, eventuell, unter ganz besonderen finanziellen Umständen dazu bereit erklärten, ihren Urlaub abzubrechen und ihn zu begleiten. Das Schicksal war hart zu ihm. Die Mädchen waren nicht hässlich, doch entweder blond oder ließen in ihrer Bildung die ein oder andere Tiefe vermissen. Er seufzte. Seine Familie würde ihm niemals abnehmen, dass er urplötzlich seine Vorlieben geändert hatte und sich für Blondinen interessierte. Er stand von jeher auf dunkle Typen, brünett bis schwarzhaarig. Keine Chance, dass sie über eine hellhaarige Begleiterin achselzuckend hinwegsahen. Er kniff sich in den Nasenrücken: „Sind das wirklich alle Möglichkeiten?“ Basho nickte entschuldigend: „Wie gesagt, es ist schon spät und-“ „Ich weiß“, betonte Tohma verärgert, „Nun, wie es aussieht, bin ich umsonst hergekommen. Vielen Dank für Ihre Mühe. Leben Sie wohl.“

 

Damit erhob er sich und schickte sich an, seinen Mantel überzustreifen, doch Basho rief hastig: „Bitte warten Sie! Das waren alle unsere weiblichen Mitarbeiter. Aber könnten Sie sich vielleicht mit männlichen-“ Tohma hob abwehrend eine Hand: „Herr Kobori. Die Veranstalter der heutigen Feier sind sehr konventionell. Ein männlicher Begleiter ist inakzeptabel.“ Basho rieb sich nervös die Stirn: „Verstehe. Aber ich glaube ... Möglicherweise gibt es noch einen Weg. Allerdings ist er etwas ... Nun, unkonventionell.“

 

Tohma zögerte. Es war nicht so, dass er diesem Mann bedingungslos vertraute, auch wenn die Agentur als eine der besten und seriösesten im Umkreis galt. Doch dann erschienen seine Geschwister mit ihren Lebensgefährten vor seinem inneren Auge, die sich lebhaft über die nicht vorhandene Begleitung ihres Bruders lustig machten. Der Mantel glitt wieder von seinen Schultern.

 

„Fahren Sie fort.“

 

\---

 

_„Takeru?! Ich brauch dich hier! Herr Seguchi benötigt für heute dringend eine Begleitung!“_

 

Taki verschluckte sich an seinem Kaugummi, das er sich eben erst in den Mund geschoben hatte. Unter Husten brüllte er in den Hörer: „WAS?! Chef, wenn das ein blöder Witz sein soll, ist er überhaupt nicht witzig! Warum sollte Seguchi mich als Begleitung haben wollen?! In seiner Akte steht ausdrücklich, dass er nur weibliche Kandidaten akzeptiert! Und selbst wenn, nur über meine verwesende Leiche würde ich zustimmen!“

 

_„Das stimmt, aber ... Takeru, das ist ein Notfall. Ein besonderer Notfall, wenn du verstehst.“_

 

Taki erbleichte. Und wie er verstand. Diese Art von Notfall kannte er. Er hatte schon einmal einen mitgemacht und wollte die Erfahrung nicht wiederholen. Aus einem Reflex heraus ließ er das Handy zuschnappen und sich selbst hinters Steuer sinken. Keine zehn Sekunden später klingelte es erneut. Er starrte wie in Trance geradeaus. Diesen Schock musste er erst verarbeiten.

 

Nach knapp einer Minute beharrlichen Dudelns führte er es doch wieder ans Ohr: „Ich bin im Urlaub. Ich bin gar nicht in Tokio. Ich bin ... in Deutschland! Ja, ich wollte schon immer mal das Brandenburger Tor besuchen! Meine Güte, ich sage Ihnen, diese Pferde sehen richtig echt aus!“

 

_„Red keinen Unsinn, Takeru, ich weiß genau, dass du im Land bist. Bitte, du musst mir helfen! Du bist der letzte auf der Liste, mir gehen die Mitarbeiter aus! Herr Seguchi wird uns fürstlich entlohnen, wenn wir ihm von Nutzen sind!“_

 

„Ich will nicht! Mir ist egal, wie viel er Ihnen zahlt! Ich bin im Urlaub! Ziehen Sie doch Nagi von ihren Aufträgen ab!“

 

_„Bist du wahnsinnig?! Das würde unseren Ruf ruinieren! Wenn herauskommt, dass wir unsere Verträge nicht einhalten, verlieren wir wichtige Kunden!“_

 

„Nicht mein Problem! Ich lege jetzt au-“

 

_„WARTE!!! Warte, ich rede kurz mit ihm ...“_

 

Taki spitzte die Ohren, als er das Flüstern am anderen Ende der Leitung vernahm, runzelte doch dann unwillig die Stirn. Warum hörte er sich diesen Quatsch eigentlich noch weiter an? Er war offiziell im Urlaub und der geldgierige Bastard konnte ihm deswegen nicht kündigen. Eben wollte er also auflegen, als er das überraschte Keuchen seines Arbeitgebers hörte. Und er verfluchte seine Neugierde, aber er lauschte weiter. Basho klang außer Atem, wie ein Goldsucher, der eine riesige Ader entdeckt hatte: „Takeru? Das Fünffache! Er will dir das Fünffache deines normalen Gehalts zahlen!“

 

Diesmal verschluckte er den Kaugummi ganz, während das Handy aus seiner Hand rutschte und mit einem Knall auf dem Armaturenbrett aufschlug. Das Fünffache! Das bedeutete mindestens zwei Monate keine Geldsorgen. Abzahlung der Schulden. Die dringend notwendige Renovierung seiner Wohnung. Er griff zitternd nach dem Handy: „Ich bin unterwegs.“

 

\---

 

Tohma nippte mit geschlossenen Augen an seiner Tasse Tee. Basho saß ihm lächelnd gegenüber: „Sie brauchen sich wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen. Unsere Stylisten sind hervorragend ausgebildete Fachkräfte. Sie werden begeistert sein! Diese Methode ist bereits mehrfach erprobt worden. Sie kommt immer dann zum Zug, wenn einer unserer Kunden verzweifelt genug ist, um ... Oh, aber damit meine ich natürlich keinesfalls, dass Sie es nötig hätten, zu-“ Tohma lächelte beruhigend: „Schon gut. Seien wir ehrlich. Ich muss wirklich sehr verzweifelt sein, wenn ich auf einen so verrückten Plan zurückgreife. Aber ich muss auch zugeben, dass ich sehr gespannt auf das Ergebnis bin.“ Basho nickte erleichtert: „Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern. Sie arbeiten schon seit zwei Stunden an ihm. Möchten Sie vielleicht noch etwas trinken?“ Der Produzent schüttelte dankend den Kopf.

 

Taki Aizawa. Dass er tatsächlich ausgerechnet auf ihn vertrauen musste ... Doch selbst wenn es sich als Reinfall erweisen sollte, würde es ihm mehr als genug Stoff für Witzeleien geben, um bis zum Ende seines Lebens zufrieden sein zu können.

 

Wie auf Stichwort ging die Tür auf und seine Begleitung trat ein. Sie blieb in der Mitte des Raums stehen, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und starrte ihn finster an. Basho grinste anzüglich: „Nun, Herr Seguchi? Was meinen Sie dazu? Keine schlechte Arbeit, oder?“ Tohma konnte seine Überraschung kaum verbergen. Schweigend stand er auf und umkreiste Taki andächtig.

 

Dieser fühlte sich unangenehm geröntgt und zupfte nervös an seinen Ärmeln.

 

Tohma blieb schließlich zwei Meter vor ihm stehen und begutachtete ihn noch einmal von oben bis unten. Der Sänger trug ein langes, rotes Abendkleid und einen weißen Bolero mit langen, weit geschnittenen Ärmeln und rote Pumps mit leichtem Absatz. Um seinen Hals trug er ein silbernes, feingliedriges Kollier und lange, schwarze Haare umspielten locker sein dezent geschminktes Gesicht. Wenn man von dem mörderischen Blick absah, den er seinem Beobachter zuwarf, war er mit Abstand eine der schönsten Frauen, die Tohma je gesehen hatte. Basho rieb sich die Hände: „Nun, Herr Seguchi? Vermag Sie dieser Anblick zu überzeugen?“ Tohma legte einen Finger an die Wange. Ein winziges, erwartungsvolles Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht: „Wir sind im Geschäft.“

 

Taki sackte ein wenig in sich zusammen. Mit einem Teil seines Selbst hatte er gehofft, dass Tohma ablehnen und sich zum Teufel scheren würde.

 

„Nein, diesen Mist machen nur die Verzweifelten unter uns mit“, brummte er eine Stunde später, während er aus dem Fenster der Limousine starrte, „Wenn Not am Mann – oder an der Frau – ist, schlüpfen geeignete Kandidaten einfach in die Rolle des anderen Geschlechts. So verliert die Firma keinen einzigen Yen an die Konkurrenz. War eine blöde Idee vom Chef. Aber wenigstens zwingt er niemanden dazu. Nichtsdestotrotz gibt es eben Leute, die das Geld dringend nötig haben.“ Tohma nickte, während er unverhohlen auf Takis Beine starrte: „Ich verstehe. Zierliche Männer mit femininem Gesicht ersetzen die echten Frauen. Das ist wirklich ein geschäftlich raffinierter Schachzug. Herr Kobori scheint nicht so dumm zu sein, wie er aussieht.“ Taki schnaubte: „Nur wennʼs um Geld geht. Bei allen anderen Begebenheiten schaltet er das Gehirn auf Notstrom.“

 

„Apropos, ich hoffe, du hast nicht vor, den ganzen Abend deine schlechte Laune offen nach außen zu tragen, Aizawa. Das würde ein schlechtes Licht auf meinen Geschmack werfen.“

 

„Keine Sorge“, winkte Taki energisch ab, „hier geht es um mein fünffaches Gehalt. Da schalte ich auch schon mal den Verstand ein. Aber ich musste eine Feier mit Freunden absagen, die ich schon sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen habe und wurde in ein Damenkostüm gesteckt, das mir die Lungen abschnürt. Verzeihen Sie, wenn ich in einer solchen Situation nicht unbedingt Luftsprünge vor Freude mache.“ Tohma nickte wieder: „Das verstehe ich, so sehr es dich auch schockieren mag ... Oh, wir sind da! Bist du bereit?“ Der Sänger zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Sein Tag konnte nicht schlimmer werden. Es war ihm alles egal.

 

Tohma hielt ihm höflich die Tür auf und reichte ihm eine helfende Hand. Taki schielte an der riesigen Villa empor, vor der der Wagen gehalten hatte und grinste bitter. Was hatte er anderes von der Seguchi-Familie erwartet? An einem der zahlreichen Fenster im Obergeschoss drängten sich ein paar Silhouetten zusammen und winkten Leuten zu, die sich außerhalb seines Blickfelds aufhielten. Aus irgendeinem Grund schienen sie sehr aufgeregt zu sein.

 

Taki seufzte und ergriff Tohmas Hand.

 

Showtime.

 

\---

 

„Mein Lieber, ich habe mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht, als Mika sich von dir getrennt hat, aber wie ich sehe, hast du mehr als vollwertigen Ersatz gefunden! Wo hast du dieses Mädchen ausgegraben? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es in deinem Geschäft tatsächlich noch so reizende Personen gibt!“

 

„Ich selbst bin am meisten überrascht, Vater, glaub mir.“

 

Tohma lachte, während er dem alten Mann ein neues Glas Champagner in die Hand drückte: „Dabei hat unsere Beziehung etwas ... eisig begonnen.“ Toyo Seguchi klopfte ihm zwinkernd an die Brust: „Das sind meistens die besten, vertrau mir. Hana hat mir viermal einen Korb gegeben, ehe sie mit mir ausgegangen ist!“ Tohma verdrehte die Augen: „Ja, ich weiß, diese Geschichte erzählst du mir jedes Mal, wenn ich euch eine neue Bekannte vorstelle.“ Diskret blickte er zu seiner „Freundin“ hinüber, die sich lebhaft mit seinen Brüdern unterhielt. Er musste zugeben, dass Taki ein hervorragender Schauspieler war. Kaum dass sich die Tür für sie geöffnet hatte, hatte sich seine Persönlichkeit so drastisch geändert, dass Tohma kurzzeitig den Eindruck gehabt hatte, eine andere Person am Arm in die Eingangshalle zu führen. Die Finsternis auf Takis Gesicht war von der einen auf die andere Sekunde verschwunden und er hatte sich seinen Gastgebern mit dem einnehmendsten Lächeln vorgestellt: „Herr Seguchi, ich freue mich sehr, Sie kennenzulernen. Wenn ich Ihnen das sagen darf, ihr Anwesen übertrifft meine kühnsten Erwartungen. Ein außerordentlich anspruchsvolles Heim.“ Es hatte kein Stück geheuchelt geklungen und war weder zu viel noch zu wenig des Guten gewesen. Kein „Ihre Frau Gemahlin sieht aus wie die Tochter“, kein „Ich habe schon so viel über Sie gehört, Tohma erzählt stets das Beste von seiner Familie“. Niemand hätte ihm diese Behauptung abgenommen und Tohma war heilfroh gewesen, dass sich der Escort verbal so zurückgehalten hatte. Ein einziges, schlichtes Lob war genug gewesen, um sich mit seinen Eltern gutzustellen.

 

Bei seinen Brüdern war er auf noch weniger Widerstand gestoßen. Ein hübsches Gesicht und diese Barbaren waren Butter in den Händen der Dame.

 

Seine Schwestern hatten es Taki allerdings nicht so leicht gemacht. Sie hatten ihn bereits früh nach der Ankunft in Beschlag genommen und ihn mit Fragen gelöchert. Taki war lächelnd mit nichtssagenden Antworten ausgewichen. Er konnte durchaus damit leben, von den beiden weiblichen Seguchis misstrauisch beobachtet zu werden. Es war ganz natürlich, dass es ihre mütterlichen Instinkte nicht zuließen, eine fremde Frau einfach so in ihre Kreise aufzunehmen, schließlich könnte sie es durchaus nur auf das Vermögen ihres lieben, kleinen Bruders abgesehen haben.

 

Taki grinste in sein Glas. Wie recht sie hatten. Das Lächeln erstarb jedoch sogleich, als er Tohmas jüngeren Bruder auf sich zuwanken sah. Der Bastard hatte ihn bereits frühzeitig angegraben und nur mit der großzügigen Hilfe seines „Lebensabschnittspartners“ war es ihm gelungen, die Pestbeule loszuwerden. Pah, und ihn hatte Tohma auf die Wichtigkeit der Einhaltung von Benimmregeln hingewiesen ... Er nahm noch einen kräftigen Schluck Wein und schloss die Augen. Zum Glück waren die beiden älteren Brüder bei ihm. Sie schienen nicht so unverschämt zu sein und würden sicher nicht zulassen, dass er sexuell belästigt wurde.

 

Gerade sprach einer von ihnen enthusiastisch mit ihm: „Taki, wenn mein verrückter Bruder Sie tatsächlich nicht einstellen will, können Sie jederzeit bei mir anfangen. Wir brauchen gute Sängerinnen!“ Taki lächelte freundlich: „Vielen Dank, Kazuya, aber ich bin wirklich nicht für das Showbusiness geeignet.“ „Nein“, dachte er bitter, „zumindest nicht in diesem Aufzug.“ „Ein Jammer für dich, was, Kazuya? Bist es gar nicht gewöhnt, eine Abfuhr zu erhalten“, grölte der andere amüsiert, „Wie wärʼs, Taki, möchten Sie vielleicht einen Posten in meiner Baufirma? Sie könnten meine persönliche Chefsekretärin werden!“ „Ach, nein“, Takis Augenbraue zuckte, „das ist wirklich sehr freundlich, Masaru. Aber für einen so anspruchsvollen Posten fehlt mir die Qualifikation.“

 

_‚Wieso bekomme ich solche Angebote nicht, wenn ich Hosen trage?!‘_

 

Kaum hatte er das gedacht, hatte der Jüngste sie erreicht und wand schamlos einen Arm um seine Hüfte: „Na, Schätzchen, solange du Tohma hast, brauchst du dir um Geld sowieso keine Sorgen zu machen. Und wenn er dich abschießt, kannst du jederzeit zu mir ins Bett kriechen.“ Taki wandte das Gesicht ab und rollte mit den Augen. Der Idiot stank fürchterlich nach Alkohol. Plötzlich wurde er am Kinn gepackt und herumgerissen.

 

„Ignorier mich nicht, Süße, das könnte dir schlecht bekommen! Wie wärʼs, wenn ich dir eine kleine Kostprobe meines Könnens zukommen ließe, hm?!“

 

Damit presste er Taki den Mund auf die Lippen. Taki erstarrte vor Schreck und lief leicht blau an. Die zuvor verspeisten Hors dʼOeuvre kamen ihm unweigerlich wieder hoch und er versuchte verzweifelt, den klammernden jungen Mann von sich zu stoßen. Nach quälend langen Sekunden erwachten die Umstehenden aus ihrem Schock und griffen energisch ein.

 

„Shigeru! Bist du noch ganz dicht?! Lass sie los!“

 

„Du Schwachkopf schadest unserem Ansehen! Was muss sie jetzt von unserer Familie halten?!“

 

„Hör auf! Das ist die Freundin deines Bruders!“

 

Gemeinsam schafften sie es, die beiden zu trennen. Taki stützte sich dankbar auf einen ihm entgegengehaltenen Arm und hielt eine Hand auf den Mund gepresst. Pfui Teufel, das war mit Abstand die schlimmste Erfahrung seit ... seit ziemlich langer Zeit auf jeden Fall. Er wedelte verzweifelt mit seiner freien Hand und brachte unverständliches Zeug hervor in der Hoffnung, auch ohne sich artikulieren zu müssen verstanden zu werden. Masaru beugte sich verzagt zu ihm herunter: „Wie bitte? Ich habe Sie leider nicht verstanden. Diese peinliche Sache tut mir wirklich unsagbar-“ Takis Knie wurden weich. Lange hielt er nicht mehr durch! Er kniff die Augen zusammen: „... Toilette ... ... schnell ...“ Masaru begriff und lenkte ihn eilends in die richtige Richtung. Taki hastete los. „He, warten Sie, Taki, das ist-“, rief man ihm noch erschrocken hinterher, doch ehe der Satz beendet werden konnte, war er schon in der Männertoilette verschwunden. „Bitte nehmt es ihr nicht übel“, ertönte hinter ihnen eine Stimme, „sie ist sicher nur etwas verwirrt, dank Shigerus ... anschauungsreichen Demonstrationen.“ Sie drehten sich vorsichtig um.

 

Selbst Shigerus alkoholisiertes Gehirn erkannte, dass Tohmas Lächeln nicht glücklich wirkte.

 

\---

 

Nach mehreren Stunden ausgedehnten Feierns war es schließlich Zeit zu gehen. Das Paar stand in der Tür und verabschiedete sich von seinen Gastgebern. „Taki, ich kann Sie nicht oft genug um Verzeihung bitten“, schniefte Tohmas Mutter herzzerreißend, „Mein missratener Sohn hat Ihnen den ganzen Abend verdorben, nicht wahr?! Wenn Sie einen Wunsch haben sollten, wir werden Ihnen jeden erfüllen, um es wiedergutzumachen!“ Taki hob beschwichtigend die Hände, während sich verlegener Schweiß auf seiner Stirn bildete: „Das ist schon in Ordnung, Frau Seguchi, er hat nur ein bisschen zu viel getrunken. Ich bin mir schon bewusst, dass das nicht die typische Art ihrer Familie ist. Bitte machen Sie sich keine Gedanken.“ Insgeheim dachte er: „Als ob ich mir noch mehr von dieser Sippe zum Feind machen wollte! Bloß weg hier, bevor sie mich als ‚ganz nett, aber entbehrlich‘ einstufen! Das nächste Mal liege ich vielleicht unter einer Planierraupe!“

 

Tohma lachte: „Nach dieser kleinen Episode haben wir uns ja alle noch köstlich amüsiert. Sie hegt sicher keinen Groll gegen euch, Mutter. Oh, und Vater? Sag Shigeru, dass ich mich wegen dieser Sache noch einmal persönlich mit ihm unterhalten werde.“ Alle Anwesenden erschauderten.

 

Taki linste, zugegebenermaßen schwer beeindruckt, zu Tohma hinüber. Der Produzent hatte offensichtlich die Macht über alle seine Angehörigen. Als er endlich von der Toilette wiedergekommen war, war der unverschämte Jüngste bereits zu einem bedauerlichen Häufchen Nervosität zusammengeschrumpft und niemand hatte Taki erklärt, was während seiner Abwesenheit geschehen war. Allerdings hatte ihn Tohma äußerst fröhlich angelächelt. Und das war nie ein gutes Zeichen.

 

Als er endlich sicher in der Limousine saß und erleichtert schnaufte, fragte er beiläufig: „Gibt es eigentlich irgendetwas, das Sie nicht unter voller Kontrolle haben?“ Tohma überlegte kurz: „Eiri Yuki.“ Taki zuckte zusammen. Falsches Thema. Er entschied sich, zu schweigen, bis er wieder in der Agentur stand und sich endlich von seinem lästigen Kunden verabschieden konnte.

 

Leider hatte dieser andere Pläne.

 

„Du hast mich heute wirklich sehr überrascht. Absolut ladylike! Du solltest öfters in diesem Kostüm auftreten.“

 

Takis Augenbrauen zuckten: „Das hat mit meinem Aufzug nichts zu tun. Ich bin, was der Kunde wünscht. Sie sagten, Ihre Familie sei konventionell, also habe ich mich angepasst. Wenn Sie mich aggressiv haben wollen, werde ich es sein. Wenn Sie mich schüchtern sehen möchten, tue ich Ihnen den Gefallen. Der Kunde ist König.“

 

_‚Nicht dass du mich jemals wieder dazu bringen kannst, dich zu begleiten, Arschloch.‘_

 

„Komisch, dass du das sagst ...“

 

_‚Nein. Nein, nein, nein.‘_

 

„Ich habe mir nämlich überlegt-“

 

_‚Ooooh nein.‘_

 

„- dass ich deine Dienste eventuell ein weiteres Mal in Anspruch nehmen möchte.“

 

„Nein.“

 

„Wie meinen?“

 

„Ich sagte nein, Herr Seguchi. Sie brauchten heute unbedingt eine Begleitung und ich brauchte das Geld. Zwei Punkte, die sich zufällig ergänzten. Aber ab morgen können Sie wieder auf Ihren Liebling Nagi zurückgreifen. Ich habe meinen Zweck erfüllt.“

 

Tohma lächelte. So angenehm die Abende mit der brünetten Frau auch waren, mit der heutigen Party konnten sie auf keinen Fall mithalten. Die Anwesenheit des Sängers war aus Mangel an passenden Adjektiven schlichtweg anregend gewesen. Tohma konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er sich das letzte Mal so amüsiert hatte. Und auf diese Unterhaltung sollte er so einfach verzichten?

 

Nein.

 

„Aizawa, wie viele Ausgaben hast du jeden Monat? Dein Appartement ist sehr kostspielig, dann dein Auto, von dem du dich nicht trennen willst, teure Designermode, die dein Budget weit übersteigt ...“

 

„Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?“

 

„Ich kann dir vielleicht weiterhelfen. Du bist in chronischer Geldnot. Wenn dich das Fünffache deines Gehalts so weit bringt, dass du dich, ohne lange zu überlegen, von mir anheuern lässt, wie wäre es dann wohl erst mit ...“

 

Er beugte sich lächelnd zu Taki hinüber und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Takis Augen weiteten sich. Sein Mund wurde staubtrocken und von seiner Stirn lief Schweiß. Tohma lehnte sich wieder zurück und beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Man konnte den Kampf zwischen Engelchen und Teufelchen praktisch sehen. Er entschied sich, ihm die Entscheidung noch ein kleines bisschen leichter zu machen: „Eine Woche, Aizawa. Heute war der erste Tag, dein Lohn wird auf den eben genannten Betrag addiert. Ein Haufen Geld für sieben Tage, meinst du nicht?“

 

Taki ballte die Fäuste und knirschte mit den Zähnen: „Für Sie sind das Peanuts, Sie verdammter Mistkerl! Sie meinen, mit Ihrem Geld könnten Sie sich alles kaufen!“ Tohma kicherte. Er legte eine Hand auf Takis Oberschenkel, streichelte ihn sanft und sah ihn lächelnd von der Seite an: „Und, Aizawa? Stimmt das denn nicht?“ Der Sänger wandte seinen Blick angewidert ab.

 

Nach zehn langen, stillen Minuten antwortete er schließlich.

 

„Einverstanden.“

 

Geldsorgen waren nicht schön. Und das gut gefüllte Konto des NG-Direktors lockte mit dem dämonischen Grinsen seines Besitzers. Also kniff Taki die Augen zu, biss die Zähne zusammen und duldete den Kuss, den Tohma ihm auf die Schulter presste.


	3. Zweite Nacht: Das unmoralische Angebot

Es dauerte eine gewisse Zeit, ehe ihm bewusst wurde, dass er träumte – und das passierte auch nur, weil ihn etwas aus der Realität hartnäckig und nachhaltig darauf hinzuweisen versuchte. Seine Hand fuhr automatisch unters Kopfkissen und zog den nicht nur lauthals klingelnden, sondern auch noch heftig vibrierenden Störfaktor hervor. Nur unzureichend geweckt, brauchte er mehrere Versuche, die richtige Taste zu erwischen.

 

„... Aizawa ...“

 

_„Hey, Taki.“_

 

„... Ken? Was willst ... Moment mal, es ist sieben Uhr morgens, du Arsch!“

 

_„Ich wollte mich erkundigen, wie es dir geht. Hab mir echt Sorgen gemacht, normalerweise musst du kurz vor ʼner Amputation stehen, ehe du ʼne Party absagst. Ma ist nach deinem so kurz angebundenen Anruf gestern total im Dreieck gesprungen und war kurz davor, den Notarzt zu verständigen, wenn ich ihm nicht ein bisschen Verstand in den Schädel geklopft hätte.“_

 

„Oh ... Tja, herzlichen Dank der Nachfrage, aber wie du vielleicht weißt, braucht ein Kranker jede Menge erholsamen Schlaf, also-“

 

_„Du bist nicht krank, du gottverdammter Idiot. Ich weiß von der Sache mit Seguchi. Hast du vergessen, dass meine Cousine auch bei Part Two arbeitet?“_

 

„... Scheiße.“

 

_„Taki, du bist ... Gütiger Himmel, mir fällt dazu echt nichts mehr ein.“_

 

„Hör mal, Ken, diese ganze Sache ist rein professionell. Er hat mich engagiert, ich spiele seinen Leuten die eine oder andere Show vor, wir gehen heim. Das ist alles! Kein Grund, sich ʼn Kopp zu machen!“

 

_„...“_

 

„Vertrau mir doch mal. Ich bin auch ein Profi, okay?“

 

\---

 

Taki drehte sich zufrieden vor dem Spiegel hin und her. Es war eine Weile her, seit er diese Art von Garderobe das letzte Mal angelegt hatte, denn sie erinnerte ihn schmerzhaft an seine den Bach runtergegangene Karriere: türkisgrünes Seidenhemd unter schwarzem Nadelstreifenanzug. Alles, inklusive der harmonisierenden schwarzen Lackschuhe, war nagelneu. Er drehte sich soweit, dass er die Rückseite des Blazers im Spiegel erkennen konnte. In silbernen Lettern war der Name des Designers darauf gedruckt. „Lange nicht gesehen, Dupont, alter Freund“, dachte er glücklich. Er hatte früher oft Mode dieser Marke gekauft, als er es sich noch hatte leisten können. In diesem Zusammenhang musste er Tohma danken. Er hatte ihm die Möglichkeit gegeben, endlich mal wieder seine Lieblingsklamotten anzuziehen.

 

Ein letztes Mal wirbelte er um die eigene Achse, grinste das Spiegelbild anzüglich an und verließ die Toilette.

 

Draußen stand sein Begleiter und sah ihn mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen höchst belustigt an. „Was ist?“, fragte der Sänger widerwillig. Tohma lächelte. „Ich habe mir nur gerade gedacht, dass du dein Erscheinungsbild beinahe so pingelig überprüfst wie eine Frau“, kicherte der Produzent in eine Hand, „Das ist jetzt immerhin schon das dritte Mal, dass du dir die Nase pudern gehst.“ Taki warf ihm einen durch und durch bitteren Blick zu: „Ich bin nicht jeden Tag auf einer Modenschau meines Lieblingsdesigners und möchte nicht dadurch auffallen, buchstäblich das Hemd auf der linken Seite zu tragen. Der Umstand, dass Sie es bisher nicht für nötig gehalten haben, mein Erscheinungsbild zu kommentieren, ist mir bei der Selbsteinschätzung keine große Hilfe, Herr Seguchi.“

 

„Du behauptest doch sowieso ständig, ich würde dich nur aufziehen. Sollte dir also die Tatsache, dass ich nichts zum Aufziehen habe, nicht Hinweis genug sein?“

 

Taki grummelte unverständliches Zeug und Tohma lachte laut auf, während sie den Gang hinunter gingen, den sie vor ein paar Minuten gekommen waren. „Ich wusste nicht, dass du so viel Wert auf meine Meinung legst, aber in Ordnung“, kommentierte er mit gespielter Begeisterung, fuhr urplötzlich herum und starrte Taki mit einem so laszivem Blick direkt in die Augen, dass der Sänger einen entsetzten Schritt rückwärts tat, „Du siehst zum Anbeißen aus, Aizawa. Ich könnte fast meinen, dass du mich mit deiner makellosen Schönheit verführen willst!“ Taki stolperte noch etwas weiter zurück und protestierte empört: „Das ist sicher das Letzte, was ich erreichen will! Sie brauchen sich gar nicht so viel einzubil-“ Doch dann knirschte er mit den Zähnen, als er Tohmas Schultern beben sah.

 

Dieser Scheißkerl hatte es schon wieder geschafft! Seit sie das Gebäude betreten hatten, machte er sich bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit über ihn lustig! Und manchmal merkte er es noch nicht mal, bis er das allessagende, strahlende Lächeln sah, das ihn so sehr auf die Palme brachte!

 

Beinahe resigniert seufzte er und fuhr sich mit einer zögernden Hand durchs Haar: „Herr Seguchi, sind Sie sicher, dass Sie auf meine Anwesenheit bestehen wollen? Ich kann gerne jederzeit von hier verschwinden.“ Tohmas Augenbraue hob sich skeptisch, als zweifelte ihr Besitzer an der Urteilskraft seines Gegenübers: „Ich bin absolut sicher, Aizawa. So viel Spaß hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr.“ Takis Mundwinkel zuckte.

 

_‚Denk an das Geld, denk an das Geld, denk an das Geld, denk an-‘_

 

Sie hatten inzwischen die Haupthalle erreicht und zwei Diener öffneten ihnen mit einer tiefen Verbeugung die schwere Doppeltür. Taki bemitleidete sie. Die Villa, in der sie sich befanden, ähnelte eher einem europäischen Schloss und die zahlreichen Angestellten mussten sich ständig den Weg durch ein gewaltiges Stück Architektur bahnen, dem es sicher nicht an Prunk, aber durchaus an Funktionalität mangelte. Hinter der Tür empfing sie die Welt der Schönen und Reichen, einige davon kannte der Sänger bereits von seinen verschiedenen Aufträgen, viele warteten zweifellos nur darauf, von ihm kennengelernt zu werden. Seine Miene erhellte sich. Hierher und nirgends sonst wollte er gehören. Er lugte vorsichtig zu Tohma hinüber. Der Produzent wurde umgehend wieder von mehreren Geschäftspartnern in Beschlag genommen und beachtete ihn nicht weiter.

 

Ein Grinsen brach auf seinem Gesicht aus. Die Gelegenheit, sich diskret abzusetzen! Er schnappte sich ein Glas Champagner vom vorbeieilenden Kellner und zog unauffällig von dannen. Und als er sich endlich außerhalb des feindlichen Einzugsbereichs wähnte, straffte er erleichtert die Schultern und aktivierte seinen zuverlässigsten Ruhmradar.

 

Der Dicke am Fenster? ... Nee, neureich und weniger wichtig, als er zu glauben schien. Die Dame im Kostüm? ... Nein, stand auf ältere Frauen. Der Schnauzbart? ... Hm. Sah einflussreich aus. Sah einflussreich drein. War einflussreich!

 

Taki grinste, nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und steuerte zielsicher drauflos. Leider wurde er auf halbem Wege so stark angerempelt, dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor und sich erst im letzten Augenblick fangen konnte. Was allerdings nicht für den Champagner galt. Und auch nicht für den Rotwein des Remplers. Flüssigkeit tropfte von seinem Revers und seinem Ärmel und er schloss in verzweifelter Leugnung die Augen.

 

Sein neuer Anzug ...

 

„Pardon, Monsieur. Aber können Sie nicht aufpassen, wo Sie hintreten?“

 

Seine Lider schossen empor und er richtete einen eiskalten Blick auf den Mann, der seinen neuen Anzug ruiniert hatte und ihn im selben Atemzug blöd anzumachen wagte. Seine Lippen teilten sich und seine Zunge verspannte sich zu der explizitesten Hasstirade seit sehr langer Zeit.

 

Doch ehe er auch nur die Chance hatte, das erste Schimpfwort auszusprechen ...

 

„Mon Dieu ... Bleib so! Beweg dich nicht!“

 

Takis Hand zuckte kurz, als ihn ein Blitz direkt in die Augen traf. Er blinzelte verwirrt, Wut im selben Moment vergessen. Keine Sekunde später war sein Blickfeld erfüllt von blauen Augen, die ihn mit der Intensität eines Tohma Seguchi anstarrten. Mit dem erleichternden Unterschied, nicht zu Tohma Seguchi zu gehören.

 

„Très joli! Was sage ich! Wunderschön! Von welcher Wolke bist du gefallen, Engel? Welchem Gott muss ich für diesen Zusammenstoß danken?“

 

Takis Braue zuckte.

 

_‚... ... ... Was?‘_

 

Der offensichtlich dem Wahn anheimgefallene Mann umkreiste ihn mehrmals und klatschte begeistert in die Hände: „Ich habe schon lange niemanden mehr gesehen, dem ein Dupont so gut steht wie dir. Dieser schlanke, feingliedrige Körper! Dieses volle, strahlende Haar! Dieser tiefe, ausdrucksvolle Blick! Wo sind deine Flügel, Engel?“ Taki starrte ihn an, als stände die dreiköpfige Hydra vor ihm: „... Was für Flügel?“ Dann sah er an sich hinab und erwachte aus der Überraschungsstarre: „Scheiße! Sie haben meinen gottverdammten Anzug ruiniert! Das Teil war teuer! Und dazu noch maßgefertigt! Verdammter Bastard, den bezahlen Sie mir! Wehe, Sie verschwinden! Sobald ich wiederkomme ...“ Den Rest der Drohung ließ er in der Luft hängen, drehte sich stattdessen um und hastete fluchend Richtung sanitäre Anlagen, um zu retten, was noch zu retten war, wurde jedoch am Ellenbogen festgehalten und energisch in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon geschleift. „HEY, WAS-“, entfuhr es ihm erzürnt, doch er klappte den Mund zu in der plötzlichen Befürchtung, die Aufmerksamkeit eines gewissen NG-Direktors auf sich zu ziehen, machte er einen zu großen Aufstand. „Was soll das?!“, zischte er den anderen deswegen nur leise, aber sichtlich wütend an, „Ich muss sofort den Wein abspülen! Die Flecken bekomme ich sonst nie wieder raus!“ Doch sein Häscher lächelte nur frustrierend gleichgültig über die Schulter zurück: „Cherie, ich habe eine Garderobe für dich, die deinem Körper zehnmal gerechter wird als dieser Lappen aus einer meiner unfähigen hiesigen Vertriebsstellen! Dass man meine Konzeptzeichnungen zu stümperhaft umgesetzt hat, beschämt mich zutiefst!“ Takis Kinnlade klappte herunter: „La... Lappen?! Wofür halten Sie sich eigentlich?! Ich glaube, ich spinne! Dupont ist das Label unter den Labeln! Die Kreationen strahlen in ihrer Schlichtheit eine Anziehungskraft aus, die andere nicht einmal ansatzweise – trotz jahrelanger Erfahrung ihrer Erschaffer – erreichen! Wer sind Sie überhaupt, dass Sie ... Äh ...“ Etwas nagte an seiner Aufmerksamkeit.

 

„... Ihre Konzeptzeichnungen?“

 

Der Mann wandte sich ihm zu und verbeugte sich tief. „Ich bitte dich von Herzen: Lass mich dich einkleiden! Du bist ein Stern im Dunklen, ein Farbtupfer in einer schwarzweißen Welt! Darf ich mich vorstellen? Mein Name ist Xavier Dupont. Und du“, er küsste galant Takis Hand, „bist ein Geschenk des Himmels.“

 

\---

 

„Und dann hat er mir gedroht, er würde mich wegen Plagiats anzeigen, dieser Narr! Er hat mir gedroht! Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr so gelacht! Und wissen Sie, was er dann gesagt hat?“

 

„Nein, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie uns die Pointe nicht vorenthalten werden, mein Freund. Habe ich recht, Tohma? ... Tohma, hören Sie zu?“

 

Tohmas Kopf schwang zurück zu seinen Gesprächspartnern und lächelte sie gütig an: „Aber natürlich! Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie die Situation ganz zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit gelöst haben. Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden, Gentlemen, ich habe etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen.“ Damit stellte er sein leeres Glas ab und pflügte elegant von ihnen weg durch die Menschenmassen.

 

Das Lächeln erstarb ein wenig. Wo war Taki? Er hatte jetzt schon zehn Minuten Ausschau nach seiner Begleitung gehalten, aber keine Spur von ihr entdeckt. Der biestige Sänger hatte sich doch wohl nicht abgesetzt und war einfach ohne Erlaubnis nach Hause gefahren? ... Nein, das hier war immerhin eine Veranstaltung seines heimlichen Gottes. Er trug Dupont, seit er die erste Gage von NG erhalten hatte. Außerdem waren viele der Anwesenden berühmte Produzenten und Manager. ... Nein. Eher würde Taki nackt auf dem Tisch tanzen, als ungenannt von hier wegzugehen.

 

Aber wo steckte er?

 

Tohma untersuchte die Haupthalle. Er durchkämmte den Speisesaal. Er warf einen Blick in das Kaminzimmer. Er überprüfte die Toiletten. Er runzelte die Stirn.

 

Als er erneut die Haupthalle betrat, baten die Assistentinnen des Gastgebers bereits alle Anwesenden in den Schauraum. Die Vorführung begann. „Möglicherweise ist er schon dort“, mutmaßte er verdrießlich, „es sähe ihm ähnlich, vor allen anderen dem Hauptakt beiwohnen zu wollen.“ Er nickte entschlossen, folgte den anderen Gästen in die große Halle und ließ sich zu seinem Platz führen.

 

Jener neben ihm war gähnend leer.

 

Er starrte auf den Stuhl hinab, als ob das Möbelstück einen unaussprechlichen Frevel begangen hatte. Neben ihm kicherte jemand: „Tohma, sieh an, sieh an! Heute allein da? Das kennt man von einem Ladysman wie dir gar nicht.“ „Ichiyo“, lächelte Tohma und drehte dem Konkurrenten ein strahlendes Gesicht zu, „auch dir einen wunderschönen guten Abend. Natürlich bin ich nicht alleine hier, allerdings scheint sich meine Begleitung verlaufen zu haben.“

 

Sein Nebenmann konnte schwören, im Hintergrund hoppelnde Kaninchen und Jodeln wahrzunehmen, schüttelte jedoch irritiert den Kopf und führte den unwirklichen Eindruck auf den Einfluss von einem Schlückchen zu viel Alkohol zurück. Stattdessen lachte er den anderen Produzenten schadenfroh an: „Ah, kommt mit einem so großen Anwesen wohl nicht so gut klar, die Kleine, was? Naja, du hattest ja schon immer eine Vorliebe für Landpomeranzen, alter Freund! Wie laufen die Geschäfte?“

 

„Ich kann nicht klagen, vielen Dank.“

 

Das Jodeln wurde lauter.

 

„So, merkst also den Erfolg meiner neuen Firma noch nicht, was? Aber keine Sorge, in nächster Zeit werde ich dir einen Teil deiner Last von den Schultern nehmen. Freu dich schon mal auf einen Haufen mehr Freizeit!“

 

Tohma seufzte innerlich. Ichiyo Kagemura. Attraktiv, arrogant, dumm und stockschwul. Wie gerne hätte er ihm Taki unter die Nase gehalten und den Rest des Abends damit verbracht, ihn bei den peinlichen Versuchen zu beobachten, einen drastischen Steifen zu verstecken. Stattdessen konzentrierte sich der NG-Direktor auf die Rede Xaviers, der auf dem Laufsteg erschienen war und nun in den höchsten Tönen seine neueste Kollektion anpries.

 

„Und so, Madames et Monsieurs, will ich Sie nicht mit langen Phrasen langweilen. Ein Blick sagt mehr als tausend Worte! Somit viel Spaß bei der Show!“

 

Der Designer verschwand Backstage und die anwesenden Reporter zückten ihre Kameras. Tohma lächelte. Xavier war sehr unwirsch, wenn es um Fotos von seiner Person ging und verklagte jeden, der auch nur seine Nasenspitze auf Zelluloid bannte. Er hatte einmal gesagt, dass er seine Mode bekannt machen wollte, nicht sich selbst. Die Presse hatte ihn zuerst nicht ernst genommen. Und, oh, es war sie teuer zu stehen gekommen. Es gab keine einigermaßen aktuellen Fotos von ihm, deswegen war sich Tohma sicher, dass Taki ihn noch nie gesehen hatte. Dass er sich diese Chance tatsächlich entgehen ließ, war beunruhigend. Vielleicht sollte er doch noch einmal ...

 

Blitzlichtgewitter und das aufgeregte Raunen der Zuschauer unterbrach seine Gedanken und er sah auf. Vor seinen Augen stolzierte Taki über den Laufsteg an ihm vorbei, drehte sich mit Xaviers Starmannequin im Takt und ging Arm in Arm mit ihr wieder zurück. Tohmas Augen klebten an dem Paar, welches hinter der Bühne verschwand und von einem anderen abgelöst wurde. Neben sich hörte er Ichiyo, der aufgeregt in seinem Programm blätterte: „Wer ist das? Wer wer wer wer wer wer ist das?!“ Tohma sah zu ihm hinüber. Als der Konkurrent den Blick spürte, schlug er blitzschnell die Beine übereinander und hielt das Heft auffällig tief.

 

Tohma schloss die Augen, seufzte, lehnte sich zurück und lächelte selig. Was hatte er eigentlich anderes von Taki erwartet? Wenn das Rampenlicht nicht zum Sänger kam, hatte er nicht das geringste Problem damit, selbst hinterher zu hetzen. Und offensichtlich hatte er es eingeholt und ihm keine Chance zur Flucht gegeben.

 

Nach wenigen Minuten kam der schöne Unbekannte zurück und erntete mehr Beifall als bei seinem ersten Überraschungsauftritt. Tohma brauchte alle Willenskraft, um beim Anblick seines Sitznachbarn nicht laut loszulachen. Ichiyos Willenskraft wurde offenbar an anderer Stelle benötigt. Dessen junger Begleiter tat Tohma fast leid. Der Produzent würdigte ihn keines Blickes mehr. Eines aber musste er seinem Konkurrenten lassen. Er hatte Geschmack. Nicht nur, dass Apoll persönlich neben ihm saß, er erkannte auch den einzigen Mann im Saal, der selbst den griechischen Gott erblassen lassen konnte. Taki sah blendend aus. Gestylt wie ein echtes Model umgab ihn eine beinahe majestätische Aura, der sich wohl nicht viele im Raum entziehen konnten.

 

Und wenn es nicht Taki gewesen wäre, hätte auch er selbst glatt in Versuchung kommen können.

 

Doch es war Taki. Eiskalter, skrupelloser, geltungssüchtiger Taki. Ein Narziss durch und durch. Trotzdem genoss er den Anblick, auch deswegen, weil einige seiner wichtigeren Bekannten die Erscheinung auf dem Laufsteg als seine Begleitung identifiziert hatten und ihm anerkennende Blicke zuwarfen. Oh, wenn doch das Äußere nur ein bisschen mit dem Inneren korrespondiert hätte ...

 

Mika hatte ihn aus demselben Grund verlassen: Er war selbst ein Narziss, tat ebenfalls nichts aus purer Selbstlosigkeit. Möglicherweise war das der Grund, warum er sich mit diesem Mann abgab. Mika, liebe, fürsorgliche Mika, war seine Echo und hatte ihn mit nichts zurückgelassen, außer seinem Spiegelbild. Tohma seufzte.

 

Der Sänger kam zurück, diesmal in hautenger Jeans und Seidenhemd.

 

_‚Oh lá lá, da ist wohl jemandem ein Missgeschick passiert, Ichiyo.‘_

 

Tohma verbarg das Gesicht in einer Hand und gluckste gepresst hinein, bis Ichiyo schließlich aufsprang und sich eiligst und so diskret wie möglich entfernte. Er wandte sich an seinen Freund: „Wohin geht er? Gefällt ihm die Show nicht? Geht es ihm etwa nicht gut?“ Der Angesprochene kochte sichtlich und verschränkte störrisch die Arme: „Von mir aus kann er an Blutstau in allen möglichen bedürftigen Extremitäten verrecken! Ich kümmere mich nicht darum! Wenn er meint, mehr auf die Models als auf die Mode achten zu müssen, muss er mit den Folgen allein fertig werden!“ Tohma fiel es schwer, ein hämisches Kichern zu unterdrücken: „Nun, ich für meinen Teil achte schon eine ganze Weile auf Sie. Sollten Sie jemals die Nase – oder andere bedürftige Extremitäten – voll von ihm haben, melden Sie sich bei mir.“ Er übergab dem perplexen jungen Mann seine Karte und wandte sich wieder dem Laufsteg zu.

 

Ichiyo kam nicht zurück.

 

\---

 

„Taki, Taki, du warst magnifique! Ich wusste ja sofort, dass da eine Menge Potential in dir steckt! Du hast die Massen im Sturm erobert!“

 

Taki wischte sich lachend den Schweiß von der Stirn: „Als du gesagt hast, dass ich auf den Laufsteg soll, dachte ich, du tickst nicht mehr richtig, Xavier! Es ist eine ganz andere Erfahrung, als auf der Bühne zu stehen und zu singen. Ich verneige mich vor Suzette und den anderen Models! Übrigens, kneift sie eigentlich allen Kollegen öfter mal in den Hintern?“ Der Stardesigner prustete los: „Oh, welche Ehre! Die liebreizende Suzette schenkt normalerweise niemandem außer sich selbst Beachtung. Aber ich sagte ja, du bist was Besonderes.“ Taki grinste breit.

 

Dann fiel sein Blick auf einen riesigen, prall gefüllten Koffer: „Und du hältst echt Wort? Alles, was ich getragen habe, darf ich mitnehmen?“ „Es gehört dir, Cherie“, entgegnete Dupont, „die Sachen sind wie für dich geschaffen. Was bin ich, mich dem Schicksal entgegenzustellen? Und du möchtest wirklich nicht für mich arbeiten? Auch nicht, wenn dein Vertrag mit Herrn Seguchi ausläuft?“ Taki schnaufte: „Nein, ich will singen. Die Sache mit dem Modeln klingt zwar echt aufregend, aber es ist auf Dauer nichts für mich. Außerdem wäre ich kaum noch so attraktiv, wenn meine Freunde erführen, dass ich sie wegen meinem Lieblingsmodeschöpfer im Stich lasse.“ „Ah, ein Jammer“, brummte der Franzose, „Solltest du deine Meinung doch noch ändern, zögere nicht, mich zu kontaktieren. Du und meine Arbeit, ihr gehört zusammen.“ Taki stand lächelnd auf: „Mach dir nicht zu viele Hoffnungen. Ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen, Seguchi wird mir schon für diese Aktion allein den Marsch blasen. Wenn ich noch mehr Zeit mit dir verbringe, fürchte ich, dass ich morgen meinen Kopf unterm Arm zur Arbeit tragen muss.“ Xavier nickte verständnisvoll: „Herr Seguchi erscheint mir ziemlich besitzergreifend. Wenn er zu große Schwierigkeiten macht, rede ich mal mit ihm. Es war schließlich letztendlich allein meine Schuld.“ Sie schüttelten sich die Hände.

 

„Vielleicht sehen wir uns mal wieder.“

 

„Wenn du nicht kommst, finde ich dich, Cherie.“

 

Taki lachte und winkte, ehe er die Tür hinter sich schloss. Dort lockerte er ächzend seine Halsmuskulatur und machte sich auf den Weg. Als er ihn vorhin vom Laufsteg aus gesehen hatte, hatte Tohma noch amüsiert gewirkt. Er hoffte inständig, dass sich sein kleiner Ausflug nicht zu seinen Ungunsten entwickelte und der Produzent die Vorkommnisse mit Humor nahm.

 

Er betrat bereits den Gang, der zurück in die Haupthalle führte, als ihn plötzlich jemand packte und in ein kleines Seitenzimmer stieß. Es ging so schnell, dass er nicht einen Mucks von sich geben konnte. Zornig fuhr er herum und wollte seinem Gegenüber eine wenig elegante Meinung ins Gesicht brüllen, als er den Mann erkannte: „Sind Sie nicht der Typ, der während der Show neben Herrn Seguchi gesessen hat?“ „Ich fühle mich geehrt, Ihre Beachtung gewonnen zu haben“, grinste Ichiyo breit und hielt ihm enthusiastisch eine protzige Visitenkarte unter die Nase, „Ichiyo Kagemura. Ich bin der Inhaber des Studios ‚Sweet Tune‘. Ihre kleine Vorstellung vorhin hat mich in höchstem Maße eingenommen. Herr Aizawa, ich möchte nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumreden. Sie sind genau das Talent, das uns in unseren Reihen gefehlt hat und ich möchte Sie unter Vertrag nehmen.“ Taki sah ungläubig, aber mit hoffnungsvoll leuchtenden Augen von der Karte auf: „Ist nicht Ihr Ernst.“ Ichiyos Grinsen wuchs in die Breite, als er das deutliche Interesse erkannte: „Oh doch, mein Junge. Ich habe mich ein bisschen schlau über Sie gemacht. Sie haben bis vor einem Jahr für NG-Records gearbeitet und für die Band ASK gesungen, nicht wahr? Warum Sie in der Versenkung verschwunden sind, ist ein Rätsel für mich, aber ich will Sie als Sänger engagieren. Wir haben erstklassige Musiker am Start, aber charismatische Leader wie Sie einer sind wachsen leider nicht auf Bäumen. Was sagen Sie?“ Taki konnte es kaum glauben: „Sie wollen mich wirklich einstellen?! Ich meine, Sie bringen mich wirklich wieder On Stage?“ Ichiyo nickte: „Ich bringe Sie wirklich wieder On Stage, ohne wenn und aber.“ „Wow“, hauchte Taki, „das muss ein Traum sein!“

 

„Kein Traum, Herr Aizawa. Wir können morgen schon den Vertrag aufsetzen.“

 

„Oh, das ist ein bisschen früh, Herr Kagemura. Die Kündigungsfrist bei meinem derzeitigen Arbeitgeber dauert drei Wochen, außerdem-“

 

„... Wird die Woche, die ich für Seguchi arbeite, auf die Frist aufgerechnet“, hätte er beinahe hinzugefügt, konnte aber gerade noch innehalten. Seine Kunden hatten verständlicherweise Vorbehalte bezüglich dessen, vor aller Welt als Inanspruchnehmer einer Partnervermittlung entlarvt zu werden. Es war sein Job, Stillschweigen zu wahren, auch wenn er besagte Kunden nicht leiden konnte. Deswegen führte er den Satz neutraler weiter: „- muss ich meinen Bandmitgliedern Bescheid geben. Ich kann diese Entscheidung schließlich nicht alleine fällen. Sobald wir uns geeinigt haben, gebe ich Ihnen Bescheid. Ist das in Ordnung?“ Ichiyo sah ihn verständnislos an: „Oh, da haben wir uns wohl missverstanden. Das Angebot steht nur für Sie, Herr Aizawa. Wie gesagt, Musiker haben wir im Überfluss. Woran es uns mangelt, sind Sänger. Aber das stellt doch sicher kein Problem für Sie dar? Ein begabter junger Mann wie Sie kann sich sicher im Nu auf neue Mitarbeiter einstellen. Ich habe da überhaupt keine Bedenken.“

 

Die Visitenkarte landete als zerknüllter Klumpen zur späteren Entsorgung in Takis Hosentasche. Seufzend und mit zusammengesackten Schultern ging er an dem Produzenten vorbei.

 

_‚Und wieder ein Reinfall. Wie oft muss ich das noch mitmachen?‘_

 

„Damit ist das Gespräch wohl beendet. Ich bitte um Ihr Verständnis, Herr Kagemura, aber ohne meine Band gehe ich nirgendwo hin. Ich danke Ihnen trotzdem für Ihr Interesse. Es wäre schön, wenn Sie uns weiterempfehlen könnten.“

 

„Wa... Moment mal, Herr Aizawa! Sie ... Sie lehnen mein Angebot ab?!“

 

„Korrekt. Nehmen Sieʼs mir nicht übel, aber ich trenne mich nicht von meinen Leuten. Aber wenn Sie jemals Bedarf an einer Drei-Mann-Band haben sollten, können wir gerne wieder miteinander reden.“

 

„Junge, das ist die Chance für Sie, wieder ganz nach oben zu kommen! Wollen Sie sie einfach wegwerfen?!“

 

„Glauben Sie nicht, dass es mir leicht fiele, aber ... Ja.“

 

Takis Hand schloss sich um den Türknauf und er konnte sie einen Spaltbreit öffnen, ehe Ichiyos Hand sie gewaltsam zuknallte: „Du kleiner Schwachkopf! Weißt du eigentlich, was ich dir hier anbiete?! Ich bring dich an die Spitze! Weiter als dich Dupont als Model jemals bringen könnte! Und du wendest mir einfach den Rücken zu?!“ Taki funkelte den schäumenden Mann an. So einer war das also. Freundlich, solange man nach seiner Pfeife tanzte, aber völlig verschlossen gegenüber Verbesserungsvorschlägen, wie zum Beispiel der eigenen Meinung. Er seufzte: „Ich denke, ich habe meinen Standpunkt klar geäußert. Wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würden ...“

 

Im nächsten Augenblick wurde er am Handgelenk gepackt und gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand geschleudert. Sein Kopf schlug gegen die Mauer und er sah kurz schwarz. Als er wieder klarer denken konnte, fand er sich über einen Tisch gebeugt wieder, während der Aggressor seine Arme auf den Rücken drehte und ihn wüst beschimpfte: „Gossenkinder wie du sollten mir dankbar sein, dass ich ihnen die Chance gebe, überhaupt in die Nähe von Reichtum und Einfluss zu kommen! So eine Respektlosigkeit ist mir noch nie begegnet! Du wirst noch auf Knien vor mir rutschen und mich um einen Job anflehen! Aber zuerst wollen wir doch mal klarstellen, wer von uns hier das Sagen hat, Schlampe!“ Er zerriss mit einem Ruck das neue Seidenshirt, dass Taki von Xavier geschenkt bekommen hatte, presste seine nun deutlich spürbare Erektion in sein Rückgrat und lachte hysterisch: „Ihr Dressmen seid doch alle vom anderen Ufer! Ich werde dir zeigen, was wir vom richtigen Showbizz draufhaben!“

 

Taki hatte noch immer mit einigen um seinen Kopf tanzenden Mini-Tohmas zu kämpfen, aber in seinem Unterbewusstsein schrillten alle Alarmglocken. Diese Sache gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, und so fing er an, energisch zu zappeln und mit unverhohlenem Zorn zu brüllen: „Lass mich los, du mieser Drecksack! Loslassen!“ Ein guter Teil seines Teints verabschiedete sich, als sich ihm fordernde Finger in die Hüfte pressten und unter seinem Hosenbund verschwanden. Instinktive Panik bahnte sich ihren Weg in sein Bewusstsein und der letzte kohärente Gedanke befahl ihm, um alles zu kämpfen, was ihm heilig war. Als er jedoch erkannte, dass kein Befreiungsversuch Früchte zu tragen vermochte, entschied er umgehend, die Unterstützung Dritter in Anspruch zu nehmen und fing lauthals an zu schreien.

 

„HILFE!!! HELFT MIR!!! SCHÄLT MIR DIESES ABARTIGE SCHWEIN VOM RÜCKEN!!! HIL-“

 

Ichiyo hielt ihm krampfhaft den Mund zu und drückte ihn zu Boden, während sich Taki in heller Aufregung wand und nach allen erreichbaren Richtungen austrat. Er schaffte es, die Hände freizubekommen und einen halbherzigen Schlag ins Gesicht des Angreifers zu platzieren, aber durch den Schlag auf den Kopf war er orientierungslos und nicht einmal stark genug, die knebelnde Hand wegzudrücken, ganz zu schweigen von einem ausgewachsenen, durchtrainierten Mann. Sein Angreifer lachte laut: „War das etwa alles? Du scheinst es ja ganz schön nötig zu haben, was? Wenn nicht, würdest du dir doch wohl ein bisschen mehr Mühe geben, oder?!“

 

„Meiner Meinung nach wehrt er sich recht überzeugend, Ichiyo.“

 

In der nächsten Sekunde ertönte ein lauter Knall, der Produzent strauchelte einige Meter zur Seite und stolperte auf dem Weg über mehrere Hindernisse.

 

Taki keuchte hastig und rieb sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen, um die hoffnungslos verschwommene Sicht zu bereinigen. Tohma stellte den Hutständer, den er Ichiyo schonungslos in die Seite gerammt hatte, wieder in die Ecke und beugte sich zu dem Sänger herunter: „Alles in Ordnung, Aizawa? Mal abgesehen vom Offensichtlichen?“ Taki sah aus, als ob er etwas sagen wollte. Aber er brachte keinen Laut über die Lippen. Nach mehreren erfolglosen Versuchen sprang er auf und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Tohma sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach und richtete dann den Blick auf den japsenden Konkurrenten. Dieser hielt sich die schmerzende Seite und heulte: „Verdammt, du hast mir die Rippen gebrochen, du Mistkerl! Dafür wirst du bezahlen!“

 

„Ich denke, der, der hier bezahlt, wirst du sein, Ichiyo. Versuchte Vergewaltigung ist kein Kavaliersdelikt.“

 

„Pah, die kleine Hure hat es doch gewollt! Ich bitte dich, du glaubst doch wohl nicht so einem abgehalfterten Stricher?! Scheiße, ruf mir einen Krankenwagen! Autsch, verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!“

 

„Ich würde dir ja vielleicht noch glauben – hätten ich und Herr Aizawa nicht eine Abmachung, die er unter keinen Umständen für so ein unwichtiges kleines Licht wie dich brechen würde. Und außerdem“, Tohma öffnete die Tür vollständig und gab die Sicht auf mehrere schockierte Partygäste frei, die wegen der durchdringenden Hilferufe angelaufen gekommen waren und das Geschehen vom Flur aus verfolgt hatten, „können diese Herrschaften wohl genauso wenig guten Gewissens deine Unschuld bezeugen. Ich schlage vor, dass du deine fettigen Finger von meiner Begleitung lässt und Herrn Aizawa nie wieder belästigst. Andernfalls ...“

 

Er ließ den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen und verließ den Raum. Jeder, der ihn kannte, wusste, was er in Bewegung setzen konnte, wenn man ihm in die Quere kam. Selbst ein Dummkopf wie Ichiyo würde seine Grenzen kennen. Auf dem Weg nahm er einem Kellner zwei Gläser Wein ab und folgte den entsetzten Blicken der im Korridor stehenden Gäste in den Garten der Villa.

 

Dort saß Taki auf einer Bank und starrte unbewegt zu Boden. Nicht nur das zerrissene Hemd zog alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, auch die heftig zitternden Schultern deuteten auf besorgniserregende innere Unruhe hin. Tohma reichte ihm eines der Gläser und beobachtete schweigend, wie es auf Ex hinuntergekippt wurde. Nach kurzem Überlegen überließ er ihm auch das zweite und bestimmte entschieden: „Wir gehen. Bleib hier, ich hole deinen Mantel – dein Hemd ist wohl kaum mehr zu retten.“

 

Ehe er ihn verließ, strich er ihm aber noch ein paar verschwitzte Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, klemmte sie ihm sanft hinters Ohr und flüsterte leise hinein: „Keine schöne Erfahrung, was?“

 

Taki krümmte sich ein gutes Stück weiter in sich zusammen.


	4. Dritte Nacht: Opernabend

Er spürte den kalten Blick im Nacken brennen, während sich sein Kopf ohne großen Enthusiasmus auf und nieder bewegte. Das Stöhnen seines Kunden drang an seine Ohren und ging ihm auf die wenigen noch intakten Nerven. Nach dem Schrecken des Vortages hatte er gemeint, den Tiefpunkt seines Jobs erreicht zu haben, doch nun sah er sich nach einem gar nicht so übel begonnenen Auftakt des dritten Abends mit einem ganz ähnlichen Szenario konfrontiert.

 

Wie war es so weit gekommen, dass er, vor den Augen seines Auftraggebers, einem von dessen Geschäftspartnern diesen sehr zweifelhaften „Liebesdienst“ erweisen musste?

 

Zwei Stunden zuvor lief Taki wenig begeistert die Treppen seines Appartementhauses hinab, nachdem Tohma ihn telefonisch freundlicherweise auf sein Eintreffen hingewiesen hatte. In seinem derzeitigen Aufzug hatte er es nämlich tunlichst vermieden, ungeschützt auf der Straße auf den Produzenten zu warten. Keine Minute hätte er auf freier Wildbahn überlebt. Schon früher einmal hatte er Erfahrungen mit der Kombination Aizawa – Smoking – Frauen sammel können und sich geschworen, derartig beängstigende Experimente nie wieder durchzuführen.

 

Ehe er die Haustür öffnete, führte er noch ein letztes Mal kleinere Korrekturen an seinem Erscheinungsbild durch. Er rückte die Fliege zurecht, überprüfte den Glanz der Manschettenknöpfe und zupfte einzelne, ausgewählte Ponysträhnen, die ihm aus seinem ansonsten zurückgelegten Haarschopf als Akzente ins Gesicht fallen durften, in die rechte Position.

 

Perfekt.

 

Er warf sich seinen Mantel um die Schultern, verließ das Haus und marschierte auf die wartende Limousine zu, deren Tür bereits von Tohmas hochnäsigem Chauffeur aufgehalten wurde. Taki schnaubte verächtlich. Wie der Boss, so die Angestellten.

 

Er stieg so graziös wie möglich ein und setzte sich. Offensichtlich gefiel Tohma der Anblick: „Sehr attraktiv, Aizawa. Du kannst eine echte Augenweide sein, wenn du es denn möchtest.“ Wie so oft fragte sich Taki, ob er sich von der Äußerung geschmeichelt oder verletzt fühlen sollte. So zuckte er nur wohlwollend mit den Schultern und starrte wortlos aus dem Fenster. Tohma fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Ich hoffe, ich habe dich mit meiner Bitte um klassische Garderobe nicht in Verlegenheit gebracht.“ „Nein“, antwortete der Sänger, „ich habe diesen Anzug schon seit Jahren. Ab und zu benötigt man so etwas. Wohin gehen wir heute? Einem altmodischen, verbitterten Greis, der Ihnen noch den einen oder anderen Bonus zusteckt, Aufwartung machen?“ Tohma schmunzelte ob des offensichtlichen Neids: „Keine Sorge, nichts dergleichen. Es ist ein inoffizielles Geschäftstreffen mit einem langjährigen Partner. Sag, wie stehst du zur Oper, Aizawa?“

 

Takis Augen weiteten sich. Er liebte die Oper!

 

Singen war immerhin sein Metier. Nichtsdestotrotz ließ er sich seine plötzliche freudige Erregung nicht anmerken und wandte sich, scheinbar gelangweilt, vom Fenster ab: „Ach, Opernabend, was? Und welches Stück?“ „Rigoletto von Guiseppe Verdi“, antwortete Tohma und beobachtete ihn lächelnd, „Ich hoffe, du wirst auf deine Kosten kommen, selbst wenn die Musikrichtung nicht ganz deinen Interessen entspricht.“ „Fick dich selbst“, dachte Taki, von einer auf die andere Minute bester Laune, „diesen Abend werde ich endlich mal wieder in vollen Zügen genießen!“

 

Kurze Zeit später hatten sie das Opernhaus erreicht und er musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht aufgeregt wie ein Kind auf und ab zu hüpfen. Sattdessen folgte er Tohma kühl die Treppen zu den Logen hinauf. Der Produzent führte ihn zur hintersten, grüßte zwei stämmige Leibwächter, die neben dem Eingang Wache standen und schob den Vorhang beiseite. Drinnen saß ein Mann mittleren Alters, der sich flink aus seinem Sitz erhob und eifrig Tohmas Hand schüttelte: „Mr. Seguchi, es ist mir eine Freude, endlich mal wieder mit Ihnen persönlich sprechen zu dürfen. Es ist ja schon eine ganze Weile her, aber die Geschäfte, Sie verstehen?“ Tohma winkte mit einem Nicken ab: „Selbstverständlich verstehe ich es. Ich befinde mich schließlich in der gleichen Lage. Herr Briggs, ich möchte Ihnen meine Begleitung vorstellen. Dies ist Takeru Aizawa, ein sehr ambitionierter junger Sänger, mit dem Sie sich, wie ich Sie beide kenne, sicher gut verstehen werden. Herr Aizawa, dies ist Nathan Briggs, ein äußerst erfolgreicher, freischaffender Headhunter aus Amerika, der NG bereits einige frische Talente zugeführt hat.“

 

Wie erwartet horchte Taki bei diesen Worten sofort auf. Er reichte dem Mann ebenfalls die Hand: „Sehr erfreut. Sollten Sie in nächster Zeit vielversprechendes Personal benötigen, stehe ich Ihnen gerne zur Verfügung.“ Damit machte er es sich in dem ihm von Tohma zugewiesenen Sessel bequem. „Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite“, entgegnete Nathan lebhaft und nickte Tohma anerkennend zu.

 

Die Zeit bis zum Beginn des ersten Akts vertrieb sich Taki mit dem Studium des Programms und gelegentlichen Verständnisfragen in Tohmas Richtung, welche dieser mit einem amüsierten Schmunzeln geduldig beantwortete. Der Sänger bemerkte offenbar nicht, das die infantile Freude über ein Ereignis, welches den meisten Gleichaltrigen Tränen der Langeweile in die Augen getrieben hätte, den seinen einen Glanz von dunklem Bernstein verlieh und ihn pure Begeisterung transpirieren ließ. Diese ganz spezielle, jugendliche Natürlichkeit verwandelte seine normalerweise düstere Aura in eine unglaubliche sexuelle Anziehungskraft, der sich selbst Tohma nur mit Mühe entziehen konnte. Und wie er zufrieden feststellte, verfehlte die Wirkung auch nicht ihren Sitznachbarn.

 

Nathan warf Taki immer wieder mehr oder minder verstohlene Blicke zu. Dieser, ignorant gegenüber der Aufmerksamkeit, die ihm zuteilwurde, steigerte das offensichtliche Verlangen noch mit unschuldiger Unwissenheit, indem er sich alle zwei Minuten zum NG-Direktor beugte und dem Amerikaner dabei freie Sicht auf sein perfekt geformtes Hinterteil bot.

 

„Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden“, murmelte Tohma nach einer kühl kalkulierten Zeitspanne, als das Handy in seiner Brusttasche zum wiederholten Male Sturm vibrierte, „geschäftlicher Notfall.“ Damit erhob er sich aus dem Sessel und verließ eilig die Loge. Taki war so ins Geschehen auf der Bühne versunken, dass er die Worte nur beiläufig wahrnahm und sie direkt wieder verwarf. Nicht so Nathan, der dem Direktor verstohlen nachsah und sich, nach einigen Minuten ungeduldigen Wartens, lächelnd an Taki wandte: „Nun, Mr. Aizawa, Sie scheinen sich gut zu amüsieren.“

 

Der Sänger nickte beiläufig.

 

Nathan lachte: „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich nur wenige Leute ihres Alters kenne, die sich so intensiv auf einen schreienden Narren konzentrieren.“

 

Taki nickte beiläufig.

 

Nathan runzelte die Stirn: „Falls Sie es noch nicht bemerkt haben sollten, ich versuche, ein wenig Konversation zu betreiben ...“

 

Taki nickte beiläufig und konterte, in seinem Bestreben, keine Aspekte des Dramas um Rigoletto und Gilda zu verpassen, empfindlich gestört: „Und ich versuche, dem Plot zu folgen und deswegen ihre Bemühungen möglichst höflich zu ignorieren, Herr Briggs. Nichts für ungut.“

 

Der Ausländer schnappte nach Luft. Eine derart schnippische Antwort hatte er noch von keinem seiner Gesprächspartner erhalten.

 

Aber Moment. Dieser junge Sänger war wahrscheinlich nur schüchtern und wusste sich in Anwesenheit eines wichtigen Mannes nicht besser auszudrücken. Das Lächeln erschien erneut und mit doppelter Intensität auf Nathans Gesicht und er rückte nah an Taki heran, um ihm eine Hand aufs Knie legen zu können: „Hören Sie, Takeru – Ich darf Sie doch so nennen? – Sie sind ein sehr interessanter Mensch. Wie wärʼs, wenn wir uns in Mr. Seguchis Abwesenheit ein bisschen besser kennenlernen? Wie bereits angesprochen, könnte ich Ihnen in vielen Belangen hilfreich zur Seite stehen!“

 

Takis Blick fiel wie das Beil einer Guillotine auf den Störfaktor auf seinem Knie. Mit spitzen Fingern hielt er die immer weiter in seinen Schritt rutschende Hand auf und bugsierte sie zurück zu ihrem rechtmäßigen Besitzer: „Sie dürfen nicht. Und wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie diese verfrühten Vertraulichkeiten unterlassen würden. Sie haben sicher mitbekommen, dass ich Herrn Seguchis Begleitung bin und nicht Ihre. Wenn Sie es also nicht unbedingt darauf ankommen lassen wollen, von mir als ordinärer westlicher Sextourist eingeordnet zu werden, behalten Sie bitte Ihre Annäherungsversuche für sich.“ Verärgert musste er feststellen, dass er das Ende des Akts verpasst hatte.

 

Plötzlich strich ihm ein Finger eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und er verspannte sich in zunehmendem Zorn, während sich seine Fingernägel in das Polster der Sessellehnen gruben. Hörte ihm sein Sitznachbar eigentlich nicht zu? Er wandte Nathan den Kopf zu, um ihm seine Meinung noch etwas deutlicher zu vermitteln, doch der Amerikaner überbrückte blitzschnell die verbleibende Distanz und presste ihre Münder aufeinander. Vor Schreck entfuhr Taki ein kehliger Schrei, den Nathan ausnutzte, um ihm die Zunge in den Hals zu stecken. Hände fuhren ihm in die Haare und hielten seinen Kopf wie in einem Schraubstock fest, während er sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen seinen Angreifer zur Wehr setzte.

 

Letztendlich gelang es ihm, den Amerikaner recht unsanft von sich zu stoßen. Weil er nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der umliegenden Opernbesucher auf sich ziehen wollte, fauchte er so leise und beherrscht wie möglich: „Was soll das, verdammt?! Begreifen Sie es nicht, wenn man Ihnen auf nette Weise sagt, dass Sie sich zum Teufel scheren sollen?!“ Nathan kicherte und es hörte sich nicht ganz normal an: „Eine kleine Wildkatze, was? Die habe ich am liebsten! Komm schon, Takeru, zeig mir, was du mit deinem hübschen Mund sonst noch kannst.“ Takis Blick verhärtete sich. Dann stand er auf und verließ wortlos die Loge. Draußen jedoch hörte er die belustigte Stimme raunen: „Wo willst du denn hin? Die dicke Dame hat noch nicht gesungen!“ Und als er noch einige Schritte weitergegangen war, vernahm er ein bedauerndes Seufzen.

 

„Bringt ihn zurück.“

 

Alarmiert fuhr er herum. Die beiden Leibwächter waren erstaunlich schnell für ihren massiven Körperbau und ehe er reagieren konnte, hatten sie ihn schon an den Oberarmen gepackt und ihn zurück in die Loge gezerrt. Vor Nathans Sessel drehten sie ihm die Hände auf den Rücken und stießen ihn auf die Knie. Der Amerikaner griff eine Handvoll schwarzen Schopf und zwang seinen Kopf in den Nacken. „So“, grinste er zufrieden, „das Ganze noch mal von vorne, aber unter anderen Bedingungen, mein Junge. Schrei und sie brechen dir die Arme. Spuck mich an und sie brechen dir die Arme. Beiß zu und sie brechen dir die Arme. Hast du die Regeln verstanden?“ Und zu Takis großem Entsetzen, aber minder Überraschung, breitete er seine ganze Manneskraft vor ihm aus.

 

Takis Augenbraue zuckte. Er war nicht naiv. Nein, er wusste nur zu gut, wie ernst die Lage war, was er zu tun haben, dass es ihm keine zwei Sekunden lang gefallen und dass sich der Amerikaner im schlimmsten Fall nicht mit einer Runde Oralsex zufriedengeben würde. Aber es gab Situationen im Leben, in denen ein Mann tun musste, was ein Mann nun einmal so tat.

 

Vergleichen.

 

Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen und er bemühte sich verzweifelt, nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen – die Folgen wären unzweifelhaft fatal gewesen. Nathan bemerkte den glasigen Blick, legte ihn aber zum Glück für den Sänger völlig falsch aus: „Beeindruckt? Kein Wunder, ihr Asiaten seid ja im Allgemeinen nicht ganz so gut bestückt.“

 

_‚Zehn Zentimeter. Höchstens. Oder vielleicht doch etwas länger?‘_

 

„Beim Anblick von so einem königlichen Schwengel wird man ganz feucht, was, Takeru? Möchtest du ihn in den Mund nehmen?“

 

_‚Berichtigung. Mein Handy ist etwa zehn Zentimeter lang. Wenn ich es danebenhalten könnte ...‘_

 

„Oh, du zitterst ja, armes Ding. Bist du schon so geil, dass du dein Verlangen nicht mehr unterdrücken kannst?“

 

_‚Ich haltʼs nicht aus! Er ist voll erigiert. Und er ist nur lächerliche acht Zentimeter lang!‘_

 

Takis Prusten ging glücklicherweise in einer besonders durchdringenden Arie Gildas unter.

 

Doch dann wurde er schlagartig daran erinnert, wie ernst die Lage wirklich war. Nathan entschied anscheinend, dass er ihn lange genug hatte warten lassen. Er drehte Takis Haare schmerzhaft auf und nutzte einen kurzen Schmerzensschrei aus, seinen Kopf über seinen Penis zu stülpen. Einige grobe Züge lang unterstützte er ihn mit der Hand, ehe er ihm zuraunte: „Sei nicht so schüchtern, Takeru, ich wette, du bist nicht das erste Mal mit einem Mann intim. Zeig mir, was du kannst. Oder meine Leute werden ungeduldig.“ Wie aufs Stichwort nahm der Druck auf Takis Arme zu und er stöhnte laut auf, was wiederum ein wohliges Schaudern durch Nathans Körper jagte.

 

Plötzlich spürte der Sänger einen kalten Blick auf sich ruhen. Seine Augen richteten sich auf den Eingang der Loge.

 

_‚Seguchi! Endlich! Endlich jemand, der diese Farce beendet!‘_

 

Er versuchte, den Kopf hochzureißen und Tohma um Hilfe anzurufen, doch Nathan hielt ihn eisern vornübergebeugt und starrte seinen Geschäftspartner unbeeindruckt an: „Ah, Mr. Seguchi! Was hat Sie so lange aufgehalten? Ach, egal. Ich muss mich bei Ihnen bedanken. Sie haben wie immer eine vorzügliche Wahl getroffen. Takeru ist atemberaubend!“ Takis Augen weiteten sich. Er versuchte, Tohmas Ausdruck zu entschlüsseln, doch dieser lächelte nur unbeeindruckt und erwiderte: „Nun, offensichtlich nicht atemberaubend genug. Sie können schließlich noch sprechen, Herr Briggs. Ich schätze, Herr Aizawa braucht ein wenig Nachdruck, um seine Aufgabe zufriedenstellender zu meistern.“

 

Und langsam begriff Taki, dass er in der Falle saß.

 

Am vergangenen Tag hatte ihn Tohma vor einem Angreifer gerettet. Jetzt erlaubte er einem weiteren völlig widerstandslos dasselbe Vergehen. Warum? Die Antwort lag so klar auf der Hand, dass er hätte heulen können, nicht sofort darauf gekommen zu sein. Es war eine Frage von Vor- und Nachteil.

 

Der Kampf wich aus Takis Gliedern. Eine seltsame Gleichgültigkeit überkam ihn, während er sich widerstandslos weiter von dem Amerikaner benutzen ließ. Gleichzeitig wurde der Blick auf seiner Haut frostig. Tohma schien durchschaut zu haben, dass er ihm mit Desinteresse trotzen wollte. Diskret linste er wieder zu ihm hinüber und ihre Augen trafen sich. Zwei blaue Eisklötze ließen ihn deutlich wissen: „Streng dich an, oder nimm dich in Zukunft vor fahrenden Autos in Acht.“ Taki erschauderte. Eine Erfahrung, auf die er verzichten konnte, erst recht im Plural.

 

Aber Tohma hatte leicht reden. Wie sollte er unter diesen Umständen Begeisterung für die Aufgabe aufbringen? Er schloss die Augen und ließ die Gedanken abschweifen. Das letzte Mal hatte er sich vor wenigen Wochen auf einen Mann eingelassen. Auch dieser hatte ihm keine andere Wahl gelassen – allerdings auf gänzlich andere Weise.

 

Yudai Ito erfreute sich besonderen Talents, Menschen dazu zu bringen, sich nach ihm zu verzehren.

 

Dieser spezielle, langjährige Kunde der Agentur war ein gutaussehender, gepflegter Mann. Groß, muskulös, brünett, elegant, höflich ... und reich. Trotz seines Alters von vierzig Jahren waren auch deutlich jüngere Angestellte von Part Two hinter ihm her wie der Teufel hinter der Seele. Ebenso Taki und ein Gros seiner männlichen Kollegen, denn Yudai war bisexuell. Eine Bereicherung für die ganze Welt, wie sich die Kolleginnen auszudrücken pflegten. Bis dato war es dem Sänger allerdings nicht in den Sinn gekommen, mit dem gutbetuchten Geschäftsmann zu schlafen. Er erhielt jedes Mal genug Trinkgeld, auch ohne ihm zusätzliche Dienste anbieten zu müssen.

 

Doch an diesem Abend war es anders gekommen. Es lag wahrscheinlich an der weiteren Absage eines Labels, aber Taki war tief bedrückt und Yudai außerordentlich einfühlsam gewesen. Er hatte Türen für ihn aufgehalten, Arme um seine Schultern gelegt und aufmunternde Worte geflüstert. Im Rückblick fragte sich Taki, warum es ihm so gefallen hatte, auf Händen getragen zu werden. Er war kein romantischer Typ. Solange genug Geld am Ende heraussprang, war ihm der Mittelteil fast gleichgültig. Doch an diesem Tage waren all seine Sinne auf jede noch so kleine Aufmerksamkeit des Kunden angesprungen – denen eine denkwürdige Nacht in dessen Strandhaus folgte.

 

Taki erinnerte sich daran, als wenn es gestern gewesen wäre. Die verschmitzte Frage, ob er an einem Gläschen Wein mit Blick aufs Meer interessiert sei. Seidenlaken auf einem Bett in Übergröße, die seinen nackten Rücken angenehm kühlten, ehe sie vor der aufsteigenden Hitze in seinem ganzen Körper die Segel strichen. Hände, die sein Gesicht umschlossen und Lippen auf seinen, die er nicht mit unnötigen Atemzügen hatte vertreiben wollen ...

 

„Wissen Sie, Taki, ich habe mir diese Situation eigentlich schon seit langem herbeigewünscht. Sie sind ein furchtbar sturer Mensch.“

 

„Sie vertreten ... eben die Art von Kunden, die ... ich am wenigsten leiden kann, Herr Ito. Erfolgreich, nervtötend von ... sich selbst überzeugt und ... sprunghaft. Gibt es eigentlich noch ... Mitarbeiter von ... von Part Two, die Sie noch nicht gevögelt haben?“

 

„Sie verkennen mich. Ich habe durchaus Standards, was meine Geliebten betrifft. Ich gehe zwar mit vielen Ihrer Kollegen aus, aber nicht mit allen ins Bett.“

 

Yudai senkte den Kopf und küsste sich den Weg vom Schlüsselbein hinauf zum Ohr, wo er seiner Zunge freien Lauf ließ. Taki zuckte kurz auf, als er ihm ins Ohrläppchen biss und mit den Händen über seine Brust strich. Sanfte Finger geisterten ihm über Schultern, Arme und Hüften, während ein geübter und selbstsicherer Mund an den empfindlichsten Stellen saugte, als ob sein Besitzer Gedanken lesen konnte. Taki wusste, dass er glühte und nahe daran war, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Yudai tat nichts, um sie ihm zu lassen und stieß ein paarmal besonders entschlossen zu. Taki schrie und ließ den Kopf zur Seite ausweichen. Seine Beine reagierten von selbst und umschlossen den zwischen ihnen liegenden Körper. Sein Atem kam in heißen Stößen und immer wieder brachte er dabei beschämendes Stöhnen über die Lippen. Verschwitzte Haarsträhnen wurden ihm aus dem Gesicht gestrichen und zwei warme Hände drängten ihn dazu, aufzusehen. Yudai sah ihn lächelnd an: „Ich hoffe, es gefällt Ihnen. Ich habe gehört, Sie würden männliche Partner nicht so sehr schätzen wie ich.“

 

Takis Augenlider zitterten beim anstrengenden Bemühen, sie offenzuhalten. Die Gefühle, die ihn durchströmten, waren überwältigend und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als sich fallen lassen und genießen zu dürfen. Aber für einen Mann wie Yudai kam so etwas nicht in Frage. Also murmelte er, bei jedem Eindringen in seinen bebenden Körper des Atems beraubt: „Das ... stimmt. Aber ... manch... manchmal bestätigen die Ausnahmen die ... Regeln.“ Er lachte kurz, was mit einer besonders tiefen Penetration bestraft wurde und ihn laut aufschreien und den Kopf in den Nacken werfen ließ. Er löste die Finger aus dem seidenen Bettlaken und krallte sie stattdessen in muskulöse Schultern: „Wissen Sie ... wenn jemand wie ich mit ... mit jemanden wie Ihnen konfrontiert wird, der jede ... einzelne Person auf dieser Welt ... rumkriegen könn... könnte, kann man schon ... mal Vorbehalte entwickeln, mit ihm in die ... Kiste zu STEIGEN!“ Yudai küsste ihn beruhigend auf den Mundwinkel, während er mit einer Hand über Takis Glied rieb: „Verkaufen Sie sich nicht unter Wert. Das ist der einzige Rat, den ich Ihnen geben kann.“ Er strich mit dem Daumen über Takis vor Erregung schwitzende Wange und fügte noch hinzu: „Sie haben das Zeug zu mehr, aber die Begeisterung – Ihre Begeisterung – muss von innen kommen. So wie jetzt.“ Ein letzter, gefühlvoller Kuss, und der Sänger kam mit markerschütternder Intensität.

 

Zu Takis Bedauern markierte dieser Zeitpunkt ein unbequemes Erwachen aus schützender Trance und er schluckte aus Reflex die bittere Flüssigkeit, die sich in seinem Mund ausbreitete. Im nächsten Moment bedauerte er diese Aktion auch schon und begann, angewidert zu husten. Offensichtlich hatte er die Aufgabe in Abwesenheit seines Geistes zufriedenstellend erfüllt, denn wie von weit entfernt hörte er Nathans Stimme: „Wow. Wow! Das war einfach ... Wow! Mr. Seguchi, Sie kennen einfach die besten Schwanzlutscher der Welt. Am Anfang dachte ich ja noch, das wird nix, aber ...“ Taki lugte atemlos zu seiner Begleitung hinüber. Tohma musterte ihn mit misstrauischem Blick, als wollte er sagen: „An wen hast du gedacht, du Schlampe?“ Taki wusste nicht ganz, was er mit diesem Blick anfangen sollte. Der Produzent wirkte fast ... eifersüchtig. Aber das war unmöglich. Der Sänger drehte den Kopf und starrte erwartungsvoll Nathans Leibwächter an, die ihn trotz des offensichtlich erfüllten Jobs nicht losgelassen hatten.

 

„Okay, sollen wir dann zur nächsten Runde übergehen, Takeru?“

 

Taki wurde leichenblass, als er in die Höhe gerissen, umgedreht und auf Nathans Schoß gesetzt wurde. Der Amerikaner machte sich sofort am Reißverschluss seiner Hose zu schaffen. Taki wollte laut losschreien, aber einer der Bodyguards hielt ihm blitzschnell den Mund zu und auch seine Versuche, sich durch Zappeln zu befreien, waren vergeblich. Sein Ausdruck verriet blankes Entsetzen.

 

„Ich denke, das reicht, Herr Briggs. Wenn ich Sie dann bitten dürfte, meinen Partner freizugeben und sich für den Rest des Abends zu benehmen?“

 

Vier Augenpaare, gefüllt mit unterschiedlicher Mimik, starrten Tohma an. Dieser lächelte freundlich, aber bestimmt. Nathan schien diese Bestimmtheit jedoch mit Schelmerei zu verwechseln, denn er ließ Taki nicht los, sondern strich ihm über die Oberschenkel, während er den NG-Direktor mit stetig wachsendem Grinsen musterte. Dann gurrte er lasziv: „Ah, Mr. Seguchi, so kenne ich Sie ja gar nicht! Sonst sind Sie immer so freigiebig! Aber verstehen kann ich das schon. Takeru ist wirklich was Besonderes. Aber ich war heute mal schneller als Sie, mein Freund. Diesmal müssen Sie sich hinten anstellen.“ Tohma stützte sich auf einer Hand ab und sah seinen Geschäftspartner durchdringend an: „Herr Briggs, ich weiß nicht genau, ob Sie verstehen, aber das eben war nicht wirklich eine Bitte.“ Aufs Stichwort legte sich ein großer Schatten auf alle Anwesenden und das Entsichern einer schweren Waffe durchdrang die Gesänge der Bühnendarsteller.

 

Diesmal war es der Amerikaner, dem die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich, und er stieß Taki hektisch, fast reflexartig von sich.

 

Der Sänger wäre vornübergefallen, hätten ihm die Leibwächter nicht die nötige Stütze gegeben. Er riss sich hastig von ihnen los und strauchelte in die einzige Zone, die ihm wenigstens trügerische Sicherheit versprach: Tohmas Rücken. Dieser lächelte den Schatten im Eingang an: „Vielen Dank, K. Offensichtlich haben weder Herr Briggs, noch die Herren Smith und Gordon Ihre Überzeugungskraft vergessen.“ Und an Nathan gewandt strahlte er: „Lassen Sie uns den Rest des Stücks genießen, in Ordnung? Später im Foyer können Sie mir bei einem kleinen Umtrunk dann Ihre neuesten Entdeckungen vorstellen.“

 

\---

 

Taki schäumte. Er hockte mit verschränkten Armen und Beinen wartend in Tohmas Limousine und wollte einfach nur noch nach Hause, aber der Produzent hatte zufällig ein paar gute Bekannte getroffen, mit denen er sich unbedingt noch über das ganze vergangene Jahr austauschen musste. Taki war zum Nachdruck vorgegangen, in der Hoffnung, das Tohma ihm, im beunruhigenden Gedanken daran, dass er mit seinen persönlichen Dingen alleine im Wagen saß, bald folgen würde. Doch er wartete bereits geschlagene zwanzig Minuten, ohne dass ein blonder Haarschopf auch nur in die Nähe des Wagens kam. Ungeduldig trommelte er mit den Fingerkuppen auf seinen Oberarm. Konnte es noch schlimmer werden?

 

„Na, Takeru? Ganz allein? Ich wette, du hast Sehnsucht nach einer starken Umarmung, so kalt, wie es hier draußen ist, nicht wahr?“

 

Dumme Frage. Natürlich konnte es. Allerdings hatte sich die Situation geändert. Taki hatte nachdenken können. Er hatte Feierabend. Er war sehr, sehr zornig.

 

Und das größte Ärgernis des Abends stand anzüglich grinsend und völlig weltfremd direkt neben der offenen Autotür.

 

Auf der weit entfernten anderen Seite der Parkreihe sah Nathans Leibwächter neugierig in die Nacht hinaus und fragte seinen Kollegen: „He, hörst du was?“ Der andere blickte von der Zeitung auf und spitzte die Ohren.

 

_„Du verschissene Ratte hast mir den wahrscheinlich vielversprechendsten Abend der letzten Wochen versaut!“_

 

_„Ah! Ah! Nein! Stopp! Autsch! Hör auf! Gordon! Wo bist du, du Vollidiot?! Aua! Smith, hilf mir!“_

 

_„Deinetwegen habe ich eine ganze Stunde vom Plot verpasst! Und es war die Zeit noch nicht mal wert! Scheißkerl!“_

 

_„Aaaaah! Gordooooon! Smiiiiith!“_

 

_„Und dann tauchst du selbstverliebter Bastard tatsächlich hier auf und versuchst es nochmal?! Hey, bleib stehen, du Drecksack! Ich habe noch einen ganzen SCHEISSHAUFEN Standpunkte, die ich dir in den egozentrischen Schädel prügeln will!“_

 

_„Hilfeeeeee! Irgendjemand!“_

 

Die beiden sahen sich ausdruckslos an. Im ersten Moment drängte sich ihnen tatsächlich das Pflichtgefühl auf, ihrem Arbeitgeber zu helfen. Doch unmittelbar erschien ein blonder Pferdeschwanz vor ihrem inneren Auge, der zweifellos irgendwo in der Nähe lauerte und manisch darauf hoffte, Tohmas Spielzeug durchschlagende Rückendeckung geben zu dürfen. Der eine vergrub das Gesicht wieder im Artikel: „Hört sich an, als ob jemand endlich mal das bekommt, was er verdient.“ Der andere lauschte noch ein wenig den destruktiven Klängen und nickte dann. Anschließend drehte er das Radio auf.


	5. Vierte Nacht: Stars, Sternchen und Probleme

Taki lehnte sich an den nächstbesten Türrahmen und schwenkte gedankenverloren seinen Rotwein. Sein Blick glitt über das aufwendig verzierte Geländer des riesigen Treppenhauses und die teuer aussehenden Wandgemälde, hinein in den ausladenden Ballsaal, der mit einer stolzen Anzahl zufrieden wirkender Gäste gefüllt war. Er hatte bis jetzt nur vier Räume der gewaltigen Villa seines Auftraggebers gesehen, aber diese Menge reichte völlig aus, um zu erkennen, was für ein Unterschied zwischen einzelnen Mitgliedern der Gesellschaft bestand. Tohma war steinreich und man merkte es an jedem verdammten Stück Mörtel des Hauses.

 

Der Sänger nahm einen Schluck.

 

Am Wein.

 

Er setzte sich seufzend auf einen Stuhl.

 

An den Möbeln.

 

Er beobachtete die Anwesenden.

 

An den Gästen.

 

Alles, wirklich alles schrie ihm lauthals entgegen: „Du gehörst nicht hierher. Geh zurück in deine Billigwohnung, die du ja als ach so exklusiv empfindest, und versteck dich unter der Bettdecke. Das hier ist unsere Welt.“ Im Moment gab es nichts, was er lieber getan hätte, als der stummen Aufforderung Folge zu leisten und das Gebäude zu verlassen. Doch er war beruflich hier, als Tohmas Vorzeigepüppchen. Was es dem NG-Direktor generell einbrachte, ihn teilweise bekannten Gesichtern als neues Spielzeug vorzustellen, entzog sich seinem Verständnis. Shuichi Shindo zum Beispiel hatte jegliche Unverständnis sofort heftig zum Ausdruck gebracht und sich danach eifrig bemüht, sich hinter Eiri Yuki zu verstecken. Taki hatte dasselbe etwas weniger offensichtlich mit Tohma versucht. Es schauderte ihn noch immer, wenn er an den Blick dachte, mit dem ihn der Autor bedacht hatte, als Tohma ihm fröhlich plappernd den Arm um die Taille gelegt und ihn wieder ins rechte Blickfeld gerückt hatte. Möglicherweise war dieser Abend gar nicht dafür bestimmt, Beziehungen zu erneuern, sondern um noch einmal Revanche für seinen damaligen Fehltritt zu üben.

 

Er wünschte sich, einfach den Kopf in die Hände legen und sich das kühle Weinglas an die schmerzende Stirn halten zu dürfen. Aber er hatte nun mal leider nicht den Knuddelfaktor eines Shuichi und würde durch so einen Zusammenbruch höchstens in die Negativpresse geraten. Also streckte er die Beine aus, lehnte den Kopf an die Wand und ließ den Blick einmal mehr über die Menschenmenge schweifen. Es waren reichlich potenzielle Arbeitgeber darunter, aber durch die vielen bekannten Leute dazwischen fühlte er sich in seiner Schaffenskraft gehemmt und wagte es nicht, sich dazuzugesellen, aus Angst, die falsche Person anzurempeln.

 

Apropos falsche Person. Bildete er sich das nur ein oder rückte der Bad-Luck-Sänger unauffällig näher?

 

Shuichi bemühte sich noch immer, den Schock zu verarbeiten. Tohma Seguchi und Taki Aizawa. Zusammen. In einem Zimmer. Verdammt noch mal, in einem Bett! Und sie taten so, als wenn das die normalste Sache der Welt wäre!

 

Obwohl, nicht ganz. Taki hatte bei ihrem Zusammentreffen vor einer Stunde nicht ganz so überheblich gewirkt, wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Er schien sich eher um Abstand zu bemühen, während Tohma ihn immer wieder freundlich lächelnd in ihre Nähe geschubst hatte. Der NG-Direktor wusste doch, dass er und Eiri mit dem ASK-Sänger auf Kriegsfuß standen. Warum also diese Drangsalierung? War es seine Art, zu sagen, dass sie Taki vor allen Leuten die Meinung sagen sollten? Oder war es wieder einer seiner gemeinen Tricks, um die Stabilität ihrer Beziehung zu testen? Shuichi seufzte. Sein Freund war deswegen mal wieder auf Hundertachtzig und hatte ihn angeblafft, weil er sich in der Unsicherheit ein wenig zu sehr an seinen Arm geschmiegt hatte. Und nun wusste er nichts Besseres mit seiner Zeit anzufangen, als der nagenden Neugier nachzugeben und mit dem ASK-Sänger reden zu wollen ...

 

Es ging schneller als erwartet und er erschrak beinahe, als er plötzlich direkt vor Taki stand und ihm überrascht in die Augen starrte. Taki starrte desinteressiert zurück. Sie schwiegen beide, aber wie so oft hielt Shuichi die Stille nicht lange aus.

 

„Ähm ... Hi.“

 

„Hi.“

 

„Wie gehtʼs denn so?“

 

„Kann nicht klagen.“

 

„Ah. Äh ... Also ... darf ich mich setzen?“

 

„Ist nicht mein Stuhl.“

 

„Oh. Natürlich. Ja.“

 

Shuichi setzte sich trotzdem neben ihn und drehte das Glas in seiner Hand. Der Blickkontakt war abgerissen, weil sich Taki nicht die Mühe gemacht hatte, seiner Bewegung zu folgen. So war ihm wohler. Der Konkurrent hatte nicht mal den Hauch eines Lächelns gezeigt und sein stechender Blick schien Shuichi von innen nach außen zu krempeln. Er schauderte kurz und linste verstohlen zu seinem Nachbarn hinüber: „Wie läuftʼs denn so beruflich?“

 

„Klasse.“

 

„Und ... wie lange seid ihr schon zusammen?“

 

„Frag Seguchi.“

 

„Bist du glücklich?“

 

„Wie verrückt.“

 

„Ah. Ähm ... Darf ich dich was fragen?“

 

„Noch was?“

 

„Äh ... Ja, wie dumm von mir. Ich frag ja schon die ganze Zeit, nicht wahr?“

 

„...“

 

„Richtig. Also ... Wie seid ihr zusammengekommen?“

 

„Frag Seguchi.“

 

Shuichi platzte der Kragen. Hier war er, bemühte sich nach allen Regeln der Kunst, ein vernünftiges Gespräch mit einem verhassten Mann zu führen, mit dem er noch nicht einmal sprechen musste und der eigentlich ihn darum anflehen müsste, mit ihm reden zu dürfen, und Taki gab einsilbige Antworten und ihm dabei das Gefühl, ein totaler Vollidiot zu sein!

 

„Hast du gar keine eigene Meinung mehr?! Lässt du dich jetzt solang es geht von Tohma aushalten?! Oder erhoffst du dir durch eine Liebelei mit ihm eine zweite Chance bei NG?!“

 

„Frag Seguchi.“

 

„Verdammt! Kannst du vielleicht auch was anderes sagen?!“

 

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll!“

 

Shuichi wich überrascht ein wenig zurück. Takis Antwort klang so ehrlich ratlos, dass er einige Sekunden lang nicht wusste, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Dann richtete er den Blick wieder nach vorn. Schweigen folgte, in dem sich beide Sänger ganz ihren Gedanken hingaben und geistesabwesend mit ihren Gläsern spielten. Wieder war es Shuichi, der die Stille durchbrach: „Weißt du, ich habe dir vergeben, Aizawa. Ich meine ... nicht vergessen oder so. Aber vergeben. Ja. Glaube ich. Ich wollte das nur gesagt haben. Falls dir das irgendetwas bedeutet.“

 

Taki war erschüttert. Er hatte viele Richtungen, in die das Gespräch verlaufen konnte, abgewogen, doch dass sein Konkurrent von sich aus auf das unschöne vergangene Ereignis zu sprechen kommen würde, hätte er nie gedacht. Und schon gar nicht, dass er es in einem Zug mit Vergebung erwähnen würde. Er bereute seine Handlungen und das nicht nur wegen Tohmas höchst wirksamen Züchtigungsmethoden. Er bereute sie zutiefst, aber er hatte nie über seinen Schatten springen und den Bad-Luck-Sänger um Verzeihung bitten können. Er hatte dieses letzte bisschen Stolz zum Überleben benötigt. Sonst hätte er unter dem Auto liegenbleiben können.

 

Er seufzte: „Weißt du, was mir wirklich was bedeutet, Shindo? Dass du dir endlich mal meinen Namen gemerkt hast.“

 

Shuichi stutzte und runzelte die Stirn. Eben wollte er eine handfeste Auseinandersetzung beginnen, als er sah, wie sich Takis Mundwinkel hauchfein hoben. Argwöhnisch legte er den Kopf schief, zog ein Knie an und stützte das Kinn darauf ab. Mit einem vorsichtig angedeuteten Schmollen schnaubte er: „Tja, du hast halt bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen. Aber glaub nicht, dass sowas auch mit Tohma funktioniert. Also versuch erst gar nicht, ihn ans Bett zu fesseln und deine Kumpels auf ihn loszulassen. Er würde es dir doppelt und dreifach zurückzahlen. Und er kennt mehr Leute als wir beide zusammen. Dein klappriger Arsch würde Feuer fangen, ehe du vernünftig um Gnade winseln könntest!“

 

Er stellte sich den NG-Direktor geknebelt und mit Handschellen an einen Bettpfosten gekettet vor und Taki entfuhr ein verhaltenes Kichern: „Er wäre so angepisst, dass er mich bis zum Ende meines Lebens mit ʼnem Schraubendreher bumsen würde.“

 

Shuichi prustete los, schaffte es aber noch, sich nach wenigen Sekunden wieder zu fangen. Leider löste dies einen Lachanfall bei Taki aus, den er mit auf den Mund gepresster Hand zu unterdrücken versuchte. Shuichi rieb sich die Augen, als wollte er das Bild aus dem Kopf wischen, fing währenddessen aber ebenfalls wieder halblaut zu lachen an. Taki krampfte sich zusammen, konnte es sich jedoch letztendlich einfach nicht mehr verkneifen.

 

Keine Minute später grölten beide lauthals und schlugen sich gegenseitig auf die Schultern. Nicht wenige der übrigen Gäste kamen an diesem Abend zu dem Schluss, dass die Exzentrik mancher Künstler besorgniserregende Ausmaße erreichen konnte.

 

\---

 

Taki durchpflügte die Menge auf der Suche nach interessanten Gesprächspartnern. Die kurze Episode mit Shuichi hatte seinen Geist belebt und seinem Selbstvertrauen einen kleinen Kick verpasst. Möglicherweise trug auch der Wein einen Teil dazu bei, dass er wieder guter Dinge und voller Optimismus war. Er blieb stehen und sah sich aufmerksam um.

 

Den dicken Nadelstreifen oder lieber den Langen im Smoking? Sahen beide vielversprechend aus.

 

„Egal“, dachte Taki, „wer nicht wagt, der nicht verliert!“ Nach zwei Schritten runzelte er die Stirn. Etwas an der Redewendung störte ihn, aber er kam beim besten Willen nicht darauf, was. Er versank ins Grübeln und bemerkte die Gestalt nicht, die sich ihm von der Seite näherte.

 

„Guten Abend, Fremder. Haben Sie etwas verloren?“

 

Er schreckte auf und blickte in die lächelnden grauen Augen einer Mittdreißigerin. Sie hatte langes, schwarzes Haar und trug ein sonnengelbes Abendkleid, das ihre hauchzart gebräunte Haut perfekt zur Geltung brachte. Taki ordnete sie in die Kategorie „Verdammt gut erhalten“ ein und schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln: „Nichts, was interessanter wäre als eine schöne Frau. Wie darf ich Ihnen zu Diensten sein?“ Vielleicht war sie die Gattin einer wichtigen Persönlichkeit. Besser gut stellen als schlecht liegen. Sie lachte: „Oh, ich habe Sie vorhin bei Herrn Seguchi stehen sehen und habe mir gedacht, dass Sie ein sehr attraktiver Mann sind. Er hat wirklich immer großes Glück mit seinen Geliebten.“ Takis Gesicht verdunkelte sich. Sie hielt ihn für Tohmas Spielzeug. Kein guter Anfang, um sich in ihre Gunst zu schmeicheln.

 

Als sie seinen Ausdruck bemerkte, fügte sie eilig hinzu: „Oh, bitte denken Sie nicht, dass ich Sie deswegen geringschätze! Ich denke aufrichtig, dass er einen vorzüglichen Geschmack an den Tag legt. Ich hoffe, ich habe Sie nicht beleidigt.“ Der Sänger winkte ab und nahm einem vorbeieilenden Kellner zwei Glas Champagner ab: „Nein, keine Sorge. Hübsche Damen müssen sich schon sehr anstrengen, um mich zu verärgern. Ich verzeihe vieles. Mein Name ist übrigens Taki Aizawa. Und Sie sind ...?“ „Kanoe Okita“, erwiderte sie und nahm ihm dankbar nickend ein Glas ab.

 

Das andere hätte er vor Schreck beinahe fallen lassen.

 

„Kanoe Okita?! Im Sinne von Kanoe-Okita-Mastermind? Sie sind der Präsident von KOM?!“

 

Sie musterte ihn amüsiert: „Ja, ganz recht. Und Sie sind der Sänger von ASK, wenn ich richtig liege.“ Er fiel beinahe in Ohnmacht. Vor ihm stand die leibhaftige Direktorin des drittgrößten Plattenlabels Tokios und sie kannte seine Band! Nun, das war kein Wunder, schließlich hatten sie sich auch bei KOM vorgestellt ... Nein, es war doch ein Wunder, denn bei den unzähligen Künstlern, die sich jeden Tag in ihrer Firma vorstellten, merkte sie sich doch sicher nur die besonders herausragenden, oder?! Taki bemerkte mit eiskaltem Schrecken, dass sich seine Wangen gerötet hatten! Er war doch kein simpel gestrickter Teenager mehr!

 

Kanoe kicherte, seinen inneren Kampf vergnügt verfolgend, und lachte schließlich: „Sie brauchen sich nicht zu verstellen, Herr Aizawa. Ich kann mir in etwa denken, was in Ihrem Kopf vorgeht. Begleiten Sie mich in den Garten?“ Damit schritt sie voran Richtung Terrassentür. Und wer war er, sie alleine in die Kälte zu schicken?

 

Kaum dass ihn der erste Windhauch erfasste, fror er auch schon erbärmlich, ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken, denn auch sie stand ohne zu zittern da und ließ den Blick über den Park schweifen. Dann drehte sie sich abrupt um, stellte ihr Glas ab und stützte die Hände auf die bereifte Oberfläche des Geländers: „Ich möchte gleich zum Punkt kommen, Herr Aizawa. Ich habe mir Ihre Arbeit mehr als einmal zu Gemüte geführt und finde sie sehr vielversprechend. Ich bin bereit, Ihre Band für meine Firma zu engagieren. Natürlich stelle ich Bedingungen.“ „Jede, Engel, jede“, dachte Taki, sah sie aber nur schweigend an. Sie klopfte mit den Fingern auf das Gusseisen und ließ ihren Blick dabei über seinen ganzen Körper schweifen. „In unserem Geschäft gilt die Wechselwirkung von Geben und Nehmen, Herr Aizawa“, fuhr sie schließlich fort, „Können Sie sich vorstellen, was ich mir von Ihnen verspreche, wenn ich Ihnen auf der Party meines Konkurrenten – Ihres Geliebten – ein derart direktes Angebot unterbreite?“

 

Taki sah ihr nachdenklich in die Augen. Eine Weile musterten sie sich stumm. Er durfte jetzt keinen Fehler machen, denn eine Chance wie diese würde er so schnell nicht wieder erhalten. Noch dazu wollte er es vermeiden, sich einen zweiten Branchenriesen zum Feind zu machen. Doch wenn er mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag ...

 

Er steckte seine freie Hand in die Hosentasche und ging langsam auf sie zu. Keine Sekunde lösten sich ihre Blicke voneinander, bis er schließlich so nah vor ihr stand, dass kaum noch ein Finger zwischen sie gepasst hätte. Zögernd beugte er sich ein Stückchen nach unten und hielt inne, kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten. Er forschte in ihrem Gesicht nach stummer Zustimmung, doch sie blieb völlig ausdruckslos. Einige Sekunden spürten beide den heißen Atem des anderen auf der Haut, ehe sich Kanoe erbarmte und die restlichen Zentimeter selbst überbrückte. Seine Zunge musste nicht lange bitten, ehe sie ihm Einlass gewährte, und mit steigendem Verlangen saugte er an ihren Lippen. In der Zwischenzeit fuhren ihre Hände unter sein Shirt und streichelten seinen Rücken.

 

Der Kuss dauerte mehrere Minuten, doch schließlich blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als sich voneinander zu trennen und tief Luft zu holen. Kanoe schmunzelte: „Nicht schlecht, Herr Aizawa. Zweifelsohne wissen Sie, was einer Frau gefällt.“ Taki zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich brauche dafür allerdings einen erstklassigen Auslöser.“

 

„Meinen Sie damit die Aussicht auf einen Job oder die, die Dame ohne Kleidung bewundern zu dürfen?“

 

„Einer der Punkte allein ist schon reizvoll genug. Beide zusammen sind mir bis heute noch nicht untergekommen. Ich kann aber mit Zuversicht behaupten, das Ergebnis zu überprüfen dürfte unser beider Schaden nicht werden.“

 

„Sie machen mich neugierig. Wollen wir unser Gespräch in einer etwas privateren Umgebung weiterführen? Ich kenne ein paar lauschige Plätze in diesem Haus.“

 

„Wir wollen. Ladys first.“

 

Sie gingen zurück in den Ballsaal und Taki folgte Kanoe hindurch in einen Flur, der in einer Treppe ins erste Stockwerk mündete. Zielstrebig ging sie hinauf und lauschte an verschiedenen Türen, die sich rechts und links des Ganges befanden. Ein paarmal lächelte sie Taki an und legte kichernd den Finger an den Mund. Taki hob eine Augenbraue. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Tohma Derartiges in seinem Heim zulassen und auch noch extra Zimmer dafür bereitstellen würde! Der Mann überraschte ihn immer wieder! Obwohl er natürlich selbst am besten wusste, wie abgebrüht man im Showbizz sein musste, um sich nicht die Finger zu verbrennen.

 

Der Gedanke an Tohma ließ ihn kurz zögern. Er hatte einen Vertrag mit ihm und mit einer dritten Person ohne ausdrückliche Zustimmung des Kunden zu schlafen war ein Bruch desselben. Auch fehlte ihm die Fantasie, sich Tohma als besonders verständnisvoll vorzustellen. Aber diese höchst attraktive Frau hatte ihm ein höchst attraktives Angebot gemacht, das er nicht ausschlagen konnte. Und bei dem er nicht das Geringste zu verlieren hatte.

 

So dachte er zumindest.

 

\---

 

Tohma durchlebte ein Déjà-vu. Hatte er nicht schon einmal eine Villa auf der Suche nach seinem Begleiter abgrasen müssen? Im Falle Xavier Duponts war das noch ein relativ kleines Übel, doch hier, in seinem eigenen Haus, auf seiner eigenen Feier, sah die Sache schon ganz anders aus. Er seufzte und schnappte sich den vorbeirauschenden Shuichi: „Sag mal, Shindo, du hast dich doch vorhin mit Aizawa unterhalten, nicht wahr? Kannst du mir sagen, wo er hingegangen ist? Ich suche ihn schon seit zehn Minuten.“ Aus irgendeinem Grund lief der Sänger hochrot an und prustete für Sekundenbruchteile los, besann sich gerade noch rechtzeitig und schüttelte heftig den Kopf: „Nein, Direktor, ich habe ihn seitdem auch nicht mehr gesehen. Vielleicht ist er nach draußen, frische Luft schnappen gegangen?“ Tohma sah ihn eine Zeitlang misstrauisch an, bis er mit der Menge an Angstschweiß, die Shuichi unter dem schmelzenden Blick transpirierte, zufrieden war. Er ließ ihn laufen und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Taki kannte nicht viel von seiner Villa, also konnte er nicht weit sein, oder? Es sei denn, er war auf eigene Faust auf Entdeckungstour gegangen, was er sich nicht wirklich vorstellen konnte. Der Escort hatte genügend Respekt vor ihm, um nicht unaufgefordert in seinen Zimmern zu schnüffeln.

 

So dachte er zumindest.

 

\---

 

Das letzte Zimmer. Und es war tatsächlich ungenutzt. Kanoe verlor auch keine Zeit, sich zu ihm umzudrehen und sich von ihm aus dem Kleid schälen zu lassen. Er folgte ihren Anweisungen nur zu gerne und keine fünf Minuten später lagen sie ausgestreckt auf der weichen Matratze und küssten sich einmal mehr inniglich. Der Raum erschien auf einmal unerträglich heiß, als sie der zurückgehaltenen sexuellen Spannung endlich nachgaben, die sich wie Elektrizität zwischen ihnen aufbaute. Ein leidenschaftliches Stöhnen entsprang ihrem Mund, als Takis Hand ihr Gesäß drückte und er sanft an ihrem Schlüsselbein nagte. Als er an ihrem Nacken angelangt war, spürte er ihre Hände seinen Rücken empor streichen und durch seine Haare pflügen. Er saugte und leckte weiter an ihrer Haut und zuckte auf, als sie ihr Becken mit einem leisen Lachen an seinem rieb. Ihr Atem kam stoßweise und als er seine Aktionen kurz unterbrechen musste, um Luft zu holen, fanden sich ihre Augen. „Sie sind ganz rot, Herr Aizawa“, kicherte sie, „wir haben doch gerade erst angefangen! Sind Sie doch jungfräulicher, als Sie dachten?“ „Fassen Sie sich mal an die eigene Nase“, säuselte er grinsend in ihr Ohr und knabberte sachte am empfindlichen Fleisch. Seine Hand strich über ihre Brust nach unten und verschwand kess zwischen ihren Beinen. Sie warf den Kopf mit einem weiteren Stöhnen zurück und kratzte rote Striemen quer über seinen Rücken. Ungeachtet dessen streichelte er ihre Klitoris und drang sogar halbherzig in ihr Innerstes vor. Angesichts dieses exquisiten Schmerzes biss sie sich auf die Lippen, um nicht vor Erregung laut aufzuschreien.

 

Nach einigen Minuten süßer Folter hielt sie es für angebracht, den Spieß umzudrehen und schubste ihn auf den Rücken, um sich sofort auf ihn zu setzen und seine Lippen erneut in einem glutvollen Kuss zu versiegeln. Er umfasste ihre Brüste, spielte sanft mit ihren Brustwarzen und entlockte ihr damit ein zufriedenes Schnurren. Sie löste sich von seinem Mund und ließ ihre Zunge über seine Brust wandern. Langsam leckte, saugte und küsste sie sich den Weg an den Kurven und zitternden Muskeln vorbei Richtung Unterkörper, wo sie schließlich federleicht seine Erektion umfasste.

 

„Vielversprechend. Wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe.“

 

Sie zwinkerte unschuldig zu ihm hinauf, als er ungeduldig knurrte und seine Hüften ein wenig empor ruckte. Leise kichernd senkte sie den Kopf und kostete die Spitze seines Glieds, woraufhin ihm ein langes Seufzen entfuhr. Sie gurrte und ließ ihre Zunge ein paarmal seine ganze Länge entlang gleiten, ehe sie sie schließlich komplett zwischen ihren feuchten Lippen verschwinden ließ. Takis Gehirn war mit einem Mal leergefegt und das einzige, was er noch hervorbringen konnte, war ein ersticktes, lustvolles Gurgeln. Seine Augen fielen zu und seine Finger krallten sich in das weiße Laken. Kanoe widmete sich von ganzem Herzen ihrer neuen Aufgabe und befriedigte ihn mit immer schneller werdenden, unterschiedlich intensiven Bewegungen, bis seine hastigen Atemzüge zu schamlosem Stöhnen angewachsen waren. Als sie ihn plötzlich bis zum Ansatz schluckte und voller Enthusiasmus schnurrte, hielt er es endgültig nicht mehr aus und kam mit einem kurzen Schrei. Sie schluckte sein Sperma und entließ seinen erschlaffenden Penis aus dem delikaten Gefängnis. Schmunzelnd krabbelte sie zu Taki hinauf und legte sich neben ihn, geduldig darauf wartend, dass er die Augen aufschlug und sich seine Atmung wieder verlangsamte. Er sah sie schweigend an. Dann breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus: „Also, meine Erwartungen haben Sie erfüllt.“

 

\---

 

Mit wachsender Ungeduld klopften Tohmas Fingerkuppen auf die Oberarme. Sein Blick schweifte zum ungezählten Mal über die Schar der Gäste, ohne sein Ziel ausfindig zu machen. Gerade wollte er die Empore verlassen und eine weitere Runde beginnen, als ihm jemand auf die Schulter klopfte: „Hast du dein Betthäschen verloren, Seguchi? Ich an deiner Stelle würde mal in einer deiner Liebeshöhlen nachsehen.“ Sein aufgesetztes Lächeln entspannte sich ein wenig, als er sich umdrehte und Eiri antwortete: „Das ist der einzige Ort, an dem ich ihn nicht suchen würde. Vertrau mir, einen Seitensprung würde er nicht wagen.“ „Richtig, Yuki“, piepste Shuichi, der einmal mehr an seinem Arm hing, „so niederträchtig ist Aizawa nicht!“ Beide starrten ihn an, als wäre ihm soeben ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. Eiri fasste sich als erster und spuckte verächtlich: „Und seit wann bist du sein neuer bester Freund?!“ Shuichi hatte den Anstand, verlegen zu wirken: „Er ist nicht mein Freund an sich, aber wir haben uns ein bisschen unterhalten und ... Naja, also, ich glaube, dass er nicht mehr so ein Bastard ist wie früher. Ich meine, würde der Direktor sonst mit ihm ausgehen?“ Das Paar warf einen scharfen Blick auf Tohma, der sie verblüfft ansah. Dann entfuhr ihm ein Kichern, welches sich schnell in ein herzliches Lachen verwandelte. Schweißtropfen erschienen auf den Stirnen seiner Gegenüber, vermuteten sie doch voller Verlegenheit, dass er das letzte bisschen Verstand eingebüßt hatte. „Tut mir leid, tut mir leid“, winkte Tohma schmunzelnd ab, während er sich Lachtränen aus den Augen wischte, „aber so habe ich die Sache noch gar nicht gesehen! Vielen Dank für deine immer wieder erfrischend unkonventionelle Sichtweise, Shindo.“

 

Genau in diesem Augenblick drang das Gespräch einiger anderer Gäste zu ihnen hinauf.

 

„Hast du gesehen? Okita hat mal wieder nichts anbrennen lassen. Aber dass sie sich ausgerechnet Seguchis Spielzeug anlacht ...“

 

„Ist doch nichts Ungewöhnliches. Sie versucht bei jeder Gelegenheit, sich seine Geliebten zu angeln. Wusstest du nicht, dass die beiden mal ein Paar gewesen sind, vor seiner Heirat? Er hat sie wohl ziemlich unwirsch abserviert. Seitdem drängt sie sich in jede seiner Beziehungen.“

 

„Ein Wunder, dass sie trotzdem noch miteinander verkehren. Ich an seiner Stelle hätte sie schon längst zum Teufel gejagt.“

 

„Sie ist ein wichtiger Geschäftspartner, du Hornochse! Die Frau ist fast so gut im Geschäft wie er!“

 

„Kein Wunder, dass sich ihr der Kleine nicht verwehrt. Diese Sänger sind doch alle gleich. Am schnellsten kommt man übers Bett an Ruhm.“

 

„Wo sind sie überhaupt? Sag bloß, sie haben sich schon abgesetzt? Ich habe Seguchi eben hier herumstöbern sehen. Sein Honey Bunny hat sich offensichtlich nicht verabschiedet.“

 

„Ich habe sie nach oben schleichen sehen. Stell dir das nur vor: Betrügt seinen Gönner in dessen eigenem Haus! Die Erfahrung möchte ich nicht machen!“

 

Gedämpftes Lachen folgte dem Dialog.

 

Tohmas Gesichtsausdruck war versteinert. Sein Ewiges Lächeln befand sich noch immer am angestammten Platz, doch seine Augen verrieten Verderben. Die Pupillen waren winzig und das Stahlblau funkelte in einem verzehrenden Sturm. Shuichi wurde leichenblass und presste sich näher an Eiri, der interessiert um seine Zigarette herum grinste: „Er würde es nicht wagen, hm? Nun, vielleicht haben sie sich auch nur auf eine Partie Mau Mau zurückgezogen.“

 

Den Blick, den Tohma ihm zuwarf, hatte er bisher noch nie erfahren müssen.

 

Sein Grinsen wuchs in die Breite: „Was ist mit dir, Seguchi? Normalerweise ist es dir egal, welchen deiner Jungs sich Okita schnappt. Oder ist Aizawa etwa was Besonderes?“ Tohma schmunzelte humorlos und verließ schnellen Schrittes den Saal. Shuichi drehte sich der Magen um, als er daran dachte, was seinem ertappten Kollegen bevorstand. Er zupfte an Eiris Ärmel und bettelte schluchzend: „Yuki, lass uns gehen! Das kann gar nicht anders, als schmutzig zu werden!“ Eiris Gesicht verwandelte sich in eine dämonische Fratze: „Ja, verdammt! Und um nichts in der Welt werde ich diese Show verpassen!“

 

Tohma hatte inzwischen den Rundgang mit den zahlreichen Gästezimmern erreicht. Er öffnete die erste Tür. Ein erschrockenes Quieken begrüßte ihn und er schenkte dem überraschten Paar ein strahlendes Lächeln: „Verzeihung. Bitte lassen Sie sich nicht stören!“ Er schloss die Tür wieder und marschierte zur gegenüberliegenden. Er öffnete sie.

 

„... Entschuldigung! Machen Sie ruhig weiter!“

 

\---

 

Sie lachten ein wenig erschöpft. Doch dann fing sich der Sänger wieder. Sie waren noch lange nicht fertig. Er glitt über sie und küsste sie. Kanoe schlang ihre Beine um seine Taille und hielt ihn damit an seinem Platz, während sich ihre Arme um seinen Nacken legten und sie ihn zu sich herunterzog: „Zeit, zu geben, Herr Aizawa.“

 

„Mit Vergnügen, schöne Frau.“

 

\---

 

„Nichts für ungut! Ein Missverständnis!“

 

\---

 

Sein bester Freund hatte sich inzwischen wieder von der berauschenden Erfahrung erholt und pulsierte erwartungsfroh zwischen seinen Lenden. Er senkte seine Hüften und drang vorsichtig in sie ein. Beide seufzten in lieblicher Erleichterung, bis sie ihn mit einem Ruck ihrer Beine tiefer zwang, bis er ganz in ihr verschwunden war.

 

\---

 

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte! Ignorieren Sie mich einfach!“

 

\---

 

Er ächzte überrascht, während sie glücklich gurrte. Für kurze Zeit hielten beide still und genossen das Gefühl, doch dann stieß er zu und verfiel in einen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus, der ihr immer wieder aufreizende Geräusche entlockte. Ihre Augen fielen zu und sie ließ den Kopf zur Seite fallen.

 

\---

 

„Bitte um Entschuldigung! Ich ... Was zum Teufel machen Sie damit?“

 

\---

 

Taki strich mit einer Hand über ihre Wange und knetete mit der anderen sanft eine Brust. Ein besonders gut platzierter Stoß ließ sie auffahren und schreien. Innerhalb von Minuten waren sie atemlos und verschwitzt und konnten an nichts anderes mehr denken, als an den nächsten Ruck und das Feuerwerk vor ihren Augen.

 

\---

 

„Verzeihen Sie! Oh, meine Güte! Keine Sorge, von mir erfährt erʼs nicht!“

 

\---

 

Taki hielt es nicht mehr länger aus und beugte sich noch weiter über sie, um verzweifelt und unregelmäßig immer und immer wieder in sie einzudringen. Schließlich spürte er die erlösende Welle des Orgasmus über sich hinweg rollen und kam tief in ihr. Wenige Augenblicke später erreichte auch sie ihren Höhepunkt und schrie ihre Begeisterung in die Dunkelheit.

 

\---

 

„Tut mir leid! Persönliche Gründe! Lassen Sie sich nicht stören! Hm? ... Oh, Iʼm sorry! Please, donʼt mind me! Go on, go on!“

 

\---

 

Taki stülpte sich zufrieden lächelnd das Shirt über den Kopf und half Kanoe anschließend beim Reißverschluss ihres Kleids. Beide waren nach dem befriedigenden Schäferstündchen noch ein paar Minuten liegengeblieben, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen und hatten sich danach wortlos angekleidet.

 

Jetzt legte die Direktorin ihre Hand auf die Türklinke und wandte sich zu ihm um: „Nehmen Sie es mir ab, wenn ich sage, dass das die weitaus lohnendste Nacht gewesen ist, die ich in diesem Haus verbringen durfte?“ Taki schloss seine Weste und hob eine Augenbraue: „Wenn Sie es sagen. Allerdings klingt in Ihrer Stimme ein Ton mit, der mich daran zweifeln lässt.“ „Es ist wahr, Herr Aizawa“, sagte sie bestimmt, „denn ich glaube, ich habe das gefunden, wonach ich jahrelang gesucht habe.“ Sie verließ das Zimmer. Er schnaubte leise und folgte ihr.

 

Überrascht weiteten sich seine Augen, als sie ihm, kaum dass er den Raum verlassen hatte, noch einmal um den Hals fiel und einen heißblütigen Zungenkuss mit ihm teilte. Doch dann, als sie sich von ihm löste, huschte ein solch mitfühlendes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht, dass es ihm den Magen umdrehte. „Es tut mir furchtbar leid, mein Junge, das müssen Sie mir glauben. Ihre Naivität ehrt Sie, denn es bedeutet, dass hier drin“, sie klopfte ihm sanft auf die Brust, „noch was zu retten ist. Lassen Sie es nicht verkommen oder Sie enden so wie wir. Leben Sie wohl.“ Sie ließ ihn los und tänzelte Richtung Treppe. Er starrte erst perplex auf die von ihr verlassene Stelle und streckte dann die Hand nach ihr aus: „Frau Okita, warten Sie, ich verstehe nicht-“

 

Im nächsten Augenblick fiel ihm alles aus dem Gesicht.

 

Am Ende des Ganges stand Tohma Seguchi. Und er lächelte nicht.

 

Kanoe schritt dem Konkurrenten mit dem Ausdruck eines Siegers entgegen und legte ihm beim Vorbeigehen die Hand auf die Schulter: „Wie es aussieht, habe ich dich endlich so treffen können wie du mich. Wie lange musste ich mich deinen Liebhabern hingeben, um diese Augen sehen zu dürfen. Sie stehen dir, Tohma, ich wünschte, sie würden sich in deine verdammte Visage einbrennen, damit ich sie jeden Tag im Fernsehen bewundern kann. Und er ist erstklassig, keine Frage.“

 

Tohma zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper: „Geh nach Hause, Kanoe. Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen oder so wahr mir Gott helfe, ich reiße dir deine giftige Zunge aus dem Hals und verfüttere sie gebraten an meine Gäste.“ Sie lachte schallend: „Wie du willst. Noch etwas. Unsere geschäftliche Zusammenarbeit ist hiermit beendet. Es gibt nichts mehr, was du mir geben könntest. Leb wohl, mein Lieber.“ Damit rauschte sie die Treppe hinunter und ließ Taki endgültig allein.

 

Allein mit Tohma.

 

Der Sänger hatte plötzlich das überwältigende Bedürfnis, in Tränen auszubrechen. Erst jetzt klärte Einsicht sein von zu viel machttrunkenen Pheromonen benebeltes Gehirn: Er war ungebremst in die Blutfehde ehemaliger Geliebter gerast. Und er hatte dem Mann, der seine lebenswichtigsten Organe mit einem Fingerschnippen an den Meistbietenden zu versteigern bereit war, eine Niederlage eingehandelt. Tohma starrte ihn immer noch mit beunruhigend durchdringenden Augen an. Dann ging er langsam auf ihn zu. Taki musste all seine Willenskraft aufbringen, um nicht zurückzuweichen. Das Wort „Angst“ bekam in diesem Moment eine völlig neue Bedeutung. Tohma stellte sich direkt vor ihn. „Auf was wartet er?“, dachte Taki besorgt und ärgerte sich gleichzeitig dafür, dass er den Kopf einige Millimeter eingezogen hatte. Die Stille war bedrückend und er bemühte sich, nicht zu laut zu schlucken, ehe er zu einer schüchternen Erklärung anzusetzen versuchte: „A... Also, ich-“

 

Er sah den Schlag nicht kommen und auch später hätte er felsenfest schwören können, dass sich sein Gegenüber keinen Millimeter gerührt hatte. Trotzdem lag er von einer auf die andere Sekunde am Boden und fühlte sich, als hätte ihn ein Stromschlag niedergestreckt. Vor seinen Augen verschwamm alles und stechender Schmerz entflammte die rechte Seite seines Gesichts. Dann wurde er am Arm in die Höhe gerissen und zurück in das dunkle Zimmer geworfen, wo er erneut zusammenbrach und sich stöhnend den Kopf hielt. Wie durch einen Nebelschleier nahm er die Worte des NG-Direktors wahr.

 

„Du bist so ein verdammter Idiot, Aizawa! Keine Sekunde kann man dich aus den Augen lassen, ohne dass du dich in irgendeine Sch... Situation reitest! Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass du beruflich hier bist? Du solltest als mein Partner auftreten, nicht mich auf die unangenehmste aller möglichen Arten lächerlich machen! Hast du dich nicht am ersten Tag unseres Übereinkommens damit gebrüstet, was für ein Profi du bist? Ein schöner Profi, sich von einer Schlange wie Kanoe in den Arsch ficken zu lassen!“

 

Takis Atem stockte, als ihn ein heftiger Tritt im Magen traf.

 

„Und nichts anderes hat sie mit dir gemacht! Wie fühlt es sich an, hm? Wie fühlt es sich an, einmal so richtig gehurt zu haben, Aizawa? War es das wert? HAST DU ENDLICH BEKOMMEN, WAS DU WOLLTEST?!“

 

Ein Tritt vors Kinn schickte ihn rücklings zu Boden und Schwindel überkam ihn, als sich Tohma neben ihn kniete und seinen Kopf mit einem festen Griff in die schwarzen Haare in die Höhe riss: „Ich habe leider keine Zeit mehr für dich. Ich bin heute Abend schließlich der Gastgeber und kann nicht stundenlang mit Abwesenheit glänzen. Wir unterhalten uns später. Du kannst solange hierbleiben und dir ausdenken, wie du für den Schaden aufkommen willst, der mir als Kunde entstanden ist. Obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob du überhaupt ahnst, was es kostet, wenn sich jemand deinetwegen über mich das Maul zerreißt.“

 

Damit stand er auf und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer. Taki hustete schwach, rappelte sich aber erstaunlich schnell auf und taumelte hinterher: „Herr Seguchi, warten Sie! Ich kann Ihnen alles-“ Er drückte die Türklinke hinunter, aber nichts geschah. Auch wiederholte Versuche erzielten nicht das gewünschte Ergebnis. Taki erbleichte.

 

Tohma hatte ihn eingeschlossen.

 

Ein Stockwerk tiefer kamen dem Produzenten neugierige Gäste entgegen geeilt, die sich scheinbar hochbesorgt nach Kanoe erkundigten, die sich ungewöhnlich schnell verabschiedet und dabei seltsame Anspielungen auf Taki gemacht hatte. „Ich muss mich für ihn entschuldigen, aber Herrn Aizawa ging es leider plötzlich sehr schlecht und er ist bereits heimgefahren“, lächelte Tohma. Es fiel ihm außergewöhnlich schwer, die Mundwinkel erhoben zu halten, was er aber mit ausladenden Gesten geschickt überspielte.

 

Etwas abseits vom Rummel um den Gastgeber lehnte Eiri an der Wand und knurrte sichtlich enttäuscht: „Zumindest weiß er, wie er das Gesicht wahrt. Ein Jammer. Bengel! Wir gehen!“ Shuichi hob schockiert den Kopf: „Aber Yuki! Diese Okita ist runtergekommen, aber was ist mit Aizawa?“ Eiri zuckte mit den Schultern: „Möglicherweise hat er ihn umgebracht und lässt ihn gerade von einem seiner Handlanger irgendwo einmauern.“ Er seufzte, als er die Tränen in den Augen seines Freundes aufsteigen sah: „Das war nur ein Witz! Wahrscheinlich hat er ihn oben eingesperrt, damit er sich später in Ruhe mit ihm auseinandersetzen kann. Seguchi ist fast nichts wichtiger als eine gepflegte Unterhaltung. Also mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen.“

 

Während er den Sänger Richtung Ausgang zerrte, fragte er sich allerdings insgeheim, warum sich der NG-Direktor mit Taki auseinandersetzen wollte.

 

\---

 

Tohma starrte in sein Weinglas, als konnte es ihm die Geheimnisse des Lebens offenbaren. Obwohl in diesem Augenblick nur eine einzige banale Frage in seinem Kopf umherschwirrte.

 

Warum hatte er die Kontrolle verloren?

 

Er hatte Taki verprügelt. Ein unentschuldbares Verhalten, selbst in Angesicht der angespannten Situation. Ein Abdriften auf Takis Ebene. Als wenn das nicht schon genug gewesen wäre, hatte er ihn in seinem Haus eingesperrt. Ein Fall von Freiheitsberaubung, wesentlich schwerwiegender als Takis kleiner vertraglicher Ausrutscher. Das Schlimmste jedoch war, dass er Kanoe gegeben hatte, was er ihr jahrelang zu versagen vermocht hatte. Er wusste doch schon seit dem allerersten Mal, was sie mit ihren Verführungen bezweckte. Er wusste doch, dass sie sich bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit an Taki heranmachen würde. Und doch hatte er den Sänger nicht gewarnt.

 

Er seufzte. Manchmal merkte er selbst nicht mehr, wann und wo er seine Fallen auslegte. Das musste es gewesen sein. Er hatte Takis Loyalität testen wollen und dieser hatte auf allen Ebenen versagt. Aber das hätte ihm nicht mehr als ein müdes Lächeln abringen dürfen. Wie hatte ihn Takis Verrat so schwer treffen können, dass er in Kanoes Gegenwart die berüchtigte Gleichgültigkeit verlor? Wie konnte es ihn so zornig machen, dass er ein weiteres Mal Hand gegen den Sänger erhob?

 

Das erste Mal, wo seine so perfekt angepasste Maske zersprungen war und er seiner Wut freien Lauf gelassen hatte, war in Eiris Sinne geschehen. Das zweite Mal aber, am heutigen Abend ...

 

Tohma fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen und er schüttelte laut lachend den Kopf. Der Gedanke klang so absurd wie lächerlich. Und doch ...

 

Warum hatte er Taki so vehement gegen Ichiyo verteidigt? Warum hatte er jede einzelne Sekunde des Fellatios für Nathan verabscheut, obwohl er ihn doch zu diesem Zwecke mitgenommen hatte? Wieso hatte er sich gewünscht, den Grund für Takis verträumten Blick zu erfahren, damit er ihm bei nächster Gelegenheit die Zähne einschlagen konnte? Warum hatte ihn der Anblick von dem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zwischen dem Sänger und Kanoe rot sehen lassen? Und was hatte sie in seinen Augen gesehen, um all ihre Verbindungen mit einem solchen Triumphgefühl kappen zu können?

 

Tohma war stur, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Doch er stemmte sich nicht stupide gegen Offensichtliches. Er begehrte Taki nicht mehr körperlich, wie es beim ersten Wiedersehen bei Part Two der Fall gewesen war. Die vielen zufälligen Treffen im Flur der Agentur, die Stunden der Zusammenarbeit mit dem geläuterten Sänger ... hatten sich ihren Platz in seinem Innersten geschaffen.

 

Er hatte sich in Taki verliebt. Und er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, wann das passiert war.

 

Seufzend leerte er das Glas und stieg die Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock. Als er vor der Tür zu Takis Gefängnis stand, hielt er kurz inne. Sachte klopfte er an: „Aizawa? Die Party ist vorbei, jetzt möchte ich mich gerne mit dir unterhalten. Nur unterhalten, in Ordnung? Also sieh bitte davon ab, mich zu attackieren, sobald ich diese Tür aufgeschlossen habe.“

 

Natürlich erhielt er keine Antwort. Höflichkeit würde ihm nun auch nichts mehr bringen und er schüttelte darüber den Kopf, dass er sich überhaupt die Hoffnung gemacht hatte. Er drehte den Schlüssel und betrat den Raum.

 

Im Inneren herrschte Ground Zero. Einrichtungsgegenstände lagen verstreut auf dem Boden, die Tapeten hatten irreparable Risse, das Bett bestand nur noch aus Pfosten und die Tür war von innen völlig zerkratzt. Es war offensichtlich, dass Taki seine Wut an allem ausgelassen hatte, was ihn auch nur im Entferntesten an Tohma erinnerte. Dieser konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen: „Und? Geht es dir jetzt besser, Aizawa?“ Ein Schatten an der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Wand bewegte sich.

 

Taki hob den Kopf von angezogenen Knien und sah Tohma direkt an. Und der Blick verriet ihm alles, was er befürchtet hatte.

 

Verloren, Seguchi.


	6. Fünfte Nacht: Verpuffte Wut

Piepen.

 

_„Aizawa, bitte nimm ab! Wie gesagt, ich möchte mich in aller Form ent-“_

 

Piepen.

 

_„Nachricht gelöscht.“_

 

Piepen.

 

_„Es ist teilweise auch meine Schuld! Ich hätte dich über Okita aufklären mü-“_

 

Piepen.

 

_„Nachricht gelöscht.“_

 

Piepen.

 

_„Aizawa, diese Sache wird langsam lächerlich! Lass uns wie vernünftige Erwachse-“_

 

Piepen.

 

_„Nachricht gelöscht.“_

 

Ken und Ma sahen mit wachsender Besorgnis dabei zu, wie ihr Freund und Kollege, über die Sofalehne gebeugt, mit ausdrucksloser Miene seinen Anrufbeantworter abhörte und eine Nachricht nach der anderen unbeachtet ins Nirvana schickte. Takis Augen waren von Ponysträhnen überschattet und die Luft knisterte vom unterdrückten Zorn. Ken räusperte sich vorsichtig: „Also, ich denke nicht, dass das eine Lösung ist, Taki. Seguchi eine reinhauen, den Vertrag kündigen und jeden Kontakt mit ihm vermeiden ist ja unter den gegebenen Umständen nachvollziehbar, aber ich bezweifle, dass es dein Boss genauso sehen wird.“ Ma nickte: „Ja, Mann, ist das nicht so viel wie Arbeitsverweigerung? Ich versteh dich ja, aber kannst du es dir wirklich leisten, gefeuert zu werden?“ Taki hob den Kopf und seine Freunde schnitten eine Grimasse. Der bunt schillernde Bluterguss auf seiner rechten Wange sah überaus schmerzhaft aus. Er musterte sie durchdringend: „Auf welcher Seite steht ihr eigentlich?“

 

„Auf deiner natürlich! Aber ...“

 

„Aber wir bemühen uns, rational zu denken. Immerhin möchte Seguchi sich offensichtlich mit dir aussprechen, bedenkt man die fünfundzwanzig Nachrichten, die er dir seit gestern Nacht hinterlassen hat. Zieh es doch wenigstens in Erwägung, ihm zuzuhören.“

 

„Ma hat recht. Du brauchst ihn. Ende der Geschichte. Und ich weiß, dass du weißt, dass dich die Hauptschuld trifft. Wenn du nicht mit dieser Schlampe ins Bett gegangen wär-“

 

„Diese Schlampe ist Kanoe Okita, Ken. Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass sie uns ganz nach oben bringen könnte, wenn ich-“

 

„Oh bitte, Taki, sie hat dich nach Strich und Faden verarscht! Ich bezweifle nicht im Geringsten, dass sie einen Heidenspaß am Sex hatte, aber das warʼs auch schon! In ihren Augen gehörst du zu Seguchi und Dinge, die zu Seguchi gehören, sind für sie offensichtlich weniger wert als Fadenwürmer! Geht das nicht in deinen Schädel rein?“

 

„Deswegen muss ich trotzdem alles versuchen! Ich tue das schließlich nicht nur für mich, sondern für u-“

 

Ken ließ mit einem lauten Knall die Faust auf den Wohnzimmertisch niedersausen: „SPRICH ES NICHT AUS! Wir haben dich nie – und ich wiederhole: NIE – darum gebeten, dich zu prostituieren, um an einen Vertrag zu kommen! Alles, was du tust, wächst auf deinem Mist, Taki!“ Er seufzte und rieb sich ermattet die Stirn, als Taki zusammenzuckte und trotzig zu Boden starrte. Er erhob sich, ging zu ihm, ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und legte einen Arm um seine Schulter: „Ich weiß, dass du dir Vorwürfe machst wegen der Sache damals. Wir haben dir doch schon gesagt, dass du es vergessen sollst, oder? Solange wir zusammen sind und spielen können, haben wir auch Chancen. Aber wenn sich unser Leader auf dem Weg kaputtmacht, was für eine Band sind wir dann noch? Wir brauchen dich, Taki. Aber nicht so. Seguchi scheint es wirklich ehrlich zu meinen. Versuch wenigstens, deinen Müll hinter dir aufzuräumen und sprich mit ihm.“

 

„Nein.“

 

„Taki ...“

 

„ICH WILL IHN NICHT SEHEN!“

 

Die beiden Musiker wechselten einen Blick und seufzten. In diesem Zustand ließ es sich nicht mit Taki reden. Er war gestresst, gedemütigt und wütend auf die Welt und auf sich selbst und sah in dem NG-Direktor den Schuldigen allen Übels. Was die Lage noch zusätzlich verkomplizierte: Sie bezweifelten stark, dass Tohma die Sache einfach auf sich beruhen lassen würde. Sie machten sich Sorgen. Vor allem, weil sie ihrem Freund in dieser Sache schlichtweg nicht helfen konnten.

 

\---

 

_„- rufe Sie dann zurück.“_

 

Piepen.

 

Tohma legte knurrend den Hörer auf. Das wievielte Mal hatte er jetzt schon bei dem Sänger angerufen und keine Antwort erhalten? Er wusste, dass Taki neben dem Telefon hockte und ihr unvermeidliches Gespräch verbockt verweigerte, denn beim ersten Anruf hatte er sich noch gemeldet und sofort aufgelegt, als er Tohmas Stimme gehört hatte. Seitdem war jede Kontaktaufnahme vergeblich.

 

Er massierte sich die Schläfen. Langsam aber sicher wurde er ärgerlich. Zwang Taki ihn tatsächlich, bis zum Äußersten zu gehen? Irgendwie schaffte er es immer, ihn auf die Palme zu bringen, ohne sich großartig anstrengen zu müssen. Er schmunzelte melancholisch. Er hatte die ganze Nacht über seine Erkenntnis nachgedacht und nicht selten war ihm die Frage in den Sinn gekommen, was ihn an dem bissigen Sänger so reizte.

 

War es sein unbestreitbar gutes Aussehen? Seine überlegene Arroganz? Der grobe Charme? Oder sein hitziges Temperament?

 

Tohma strich sich mit einem Finger über die Stelle, wo Takis offene Handfläche seine Wange getroffen hatte. Der Schlag war das einzige gewesen, was er in der letzten Nacht hatte erwarten können. So viel war ihm klar geworden, als ihm der Sänger diesen hasserfüllten Blick zugeworfen hatte.

 

Verloren, Seguchi.

 

Ja, verloren. Das Psychoduell mit Kanoe, einen Haufen Respekt und vor allem jede Chance, die ihm Taki eventuell – bei der richtigen Werbung – eingeräumt hätte.

 

Er lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück und sah aus dem Fenster seines Büros. Er hatte sich vorher noch nie in einen Mann verliebt. Er vergnügte sich gerne mit ihnen, ja, aber tiefere Gefühle waren nie mit ins Spiel gekommen. Auch Taki hatte er schon damals in die engere Auswahl genommen, ehe sich der Sänger in der Wahl seiner Feindbilder vergriffen hatte. Ja, er konnte nicht abstreiten, dass die Anziehungskraft bereits damals vorhanden gewesen war. Langsam wunderte er sich nicht mehr über seine Gefühle. Er war ein Mann der Tat. Eine bereits gegebene, erwiesenermaßen korrekte Antwort zu hinterfragen, war nicht sein Stil. Blieb die Frage, wie er seinem zukünftigen Geliebten schonend beibrachte, sein zukünftiger Geliebter zu sein.

 

Der wichtigste Schritt war, Taki dazu zu bekommen, seinen Pflichten nachzugehen. Wenn ihm der Sänger weiter rigoros aus dem Weg ging, konnte er ihm schlecht den Hof machen. Und so griff er erneut zum Telefon und wählte. Erstaunlich schnell ertönte ein leises Klicken in der Muschel und eine überschwänglich zuvorkommende Stimme flutete seinen Kopf.

 

_„Herr Seguchi! Welche Freude! Wie kann ich Ihnen denn heute zu Diensten sein?“_

 

„Guten Tag, Herr Kobori. Ich möchte eine Beschwerde vorbringen.“

 

\---

 

„Du bist wohl nicht mehr ganz richtig im Kopf, Takeru! Weißt du eigentlich, wie großzügig Herr Seguchis Angebot ist?! Er vergisst deinen unglaublich peinlichen Fehltritt und sieht von einer offiziellen Klage gegen uns ab, wenn du dich ab jetzt an die Regeln hältst und seine Erwartungen bis zum Ablauf der vereinbarten Woche erfüllst! Und du weigerst dich, auch nur mit ihm zu reden?!“

 

Taki stand mit hängendem Kopf und gerunzelter Stirn in Bashos Büro und ließ ihn wie ein Wasserfall auf sich einreden. Seit zehn Minuten bemühte er sich, seinem Boss klarzumachen, warum er sich außerstande sah, dem NG-Direktor weiterhin seine Dienste zur Verfügung zu stellen.

 

_‚Sieh mich an, du geldgieriger Mistkerl! Meine rechte Seite ist ultramarinviolett! Meinst du, das Veilchen habe ich mir beim fröhlichen Reigen zugezogen? Der Kerl hat mich verprügelt und du verlangst von mir, dass ich selbstkritisch seine Gründe nachvollziehe?!‘_

 

„Chef, Gewalt gegen den Escort ist ebenfalls ein Kündigungsgrund und ich sehe nicht ein, weswegen ich für meinen Fehler auf Knien rutschen muss, während ich über seinen wohlwollend hinwegsehen soll!“

 

„Ach, das weißt du nicht? Dann will ich dich mal aufklären. Im Gegensatz zu dir kann er es sich leisten, Fehler zu machen! Der Mann bezahlt dir eine Stange Geld dafür, dass du ihm jeden Wunsch von den Augen abliest und soweit ich das mitbekommen habe, hat er bis jetzt nichts Unmögliches von dir verlangt!“

 

Taki biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Das stimmte allerdings. Tohma hatte ihn zwar mit psychologischen Tricks zur Weißglut gebracht, ihm aber nie körperlichen Schaden zugefügt. Im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen Kunden hatte er ihn auch nicht zum Sex zwingen wollen, von der halbherzigen Sache in der Oper mal abgesehen. Er hingegen hatte sich von einer fremden Frau während seiner Dienstzeit ohne die geringste Gegenwehr verführen lassen, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Seiner Weigerung, Tohma weiter zu begleiten, fehlte somit jede rechtliche Basis. Verdammt, die meisten Männer hätten wahrscheinlich behauptet, dass der Schlag gerechtfertigt war.

 

Er scharrte angespannt mit dem Fuß. Basho nickte zufrieden: „Hast du es jetzt begriffen, Takeru? Ich hoffe es, denn du wirst Herrn Seguchi heute begleiten. Es ist mir ein Rätsel, wieso er dich überhaupt weiter beschäftigen will, wo er doch einen höchst angenehmen Abend mit Motoko verbringen könnte, aber ich werde mich hüten, die Entscheidung eines zahlenden – gut zahlenden – Kunden in Frage zu stellen. Diese Einstellung solltest auch du dir zu eigen machen, wenn du weiter bei uns angestellt bleiben willst. Verstanden?“

 

„... Verstanden.“

 

„Sehr schön. Ich habe unseren Visagisten Bescheid gegeben. Sie sollen sich um dein Gesicht kümmern. Wir können Herrn Seguchi schließlich nicht zumuten, dich in diesem Zustand mitzunehmen.“

 

„Hn.“

 

„Und Takeru?“

 

„Hn?“

 

„Benimm dich. Ich möchte dieses Gespräch kein zweites Mal führen müssen.“

 

Taki knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und machte sich auf den Weg zur Kosmetikabteilung.

 

\---

 

Tohma seufzte zum x-ten Mal an diesem Tag und blickte, auf seine Fingerknöchel gestützt, ein wenig entmutigt aus dem Autofenster. Neben ihm saß sein – aus Mangel an passenderen Substantiven, er war immerhin kein heißblütiger Teenager mehr – Angebeteter, nah genug, um die eine oder andere Zärtlichkeit auszutauschen – und er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

 

Oder besser: Was er noch sagen sollte.

 

Seit Taki in den Wagen gestiegen war und gerade mal einen gepressten Gruß herausbekommen hatte, hatte sich Tohma mehrmals um Konversation bemüht und war lediglich mit einsilbigen Antworten und dem einen oder anderen Kopfschütteln belohnt worden. Also hatte er sich dafür entschieden, den Sänger für den Anfang in Ruhe zu lassen. Im Laufe des Abends, so hoffte er, würde er ein wenig auftauen und neue Ansatzpunkte bieten.

 

Die Limousine hielt vor dem Eingang eines riesigen Wolkenkratzers. Tohma stieg aus und startete einen neuen Versuch: „Warst du schon einmal im Midtown Tower, Aizawa?“ Kopfschütteln. „Ich treffe hier heute wirklich sehr gute Freunde, die ich dir vorstellen möchte“, fuhr er fort, „Wir sind etwas spät dran, sie warten wahrscheinlich schon auf uns.“ Taki schlenderte desinteressiert hinter ihm her: „Tatsächlich.“

 

Im Gebäude bestiegen sie den Aufzug und Tohma gab dem Liftboy Anweisung, sie ins fünfundvierzigste Stockwerk zu bringen. Während der Fahrt lehnte sich Taki schwindelnd an die Wand. Um seine strapazierten Nerven ein wenig zu entlasten und den pochenden Schmerz in der Wange zu betäuben, hatte er vor dem Styling von der Visagistin ein Beruhigungsmittel zugesteckt bekommen. Es wirkte sehr gut, fast zu gut, da es ihn bei jeder dauerhaften sanften Erschütterung, die an ein Hin- und Herwiegen erinnerte, müde werden ließ.

 

Kühle Finger streiften ein paar Haarsträhnen beiseite und hauchzart weiter über seine Wange. Tohma schnaufte tonlos, als er die erhitzte, angeschwollene Hautpartie fühlte: „Es tut mir wirklich leid, das musst du mir glauben, Aizawa. Einen Faustschlag ins Gesicht haben deine Taten auf keinen Fall verdient.“ Takis Augen richteten sich träge auf den Hotelangestellten, der stoisch geradeaus starrte. Typisch, in der Welt der Schönen und Reichen stand Diskretion an erster Stelle. Tohma konnte ihn hier und jetzt erschlagen und bräuchte dem Liftboy anschließend nur ein verschmitztes Lächeln mit einem Finger an den Lippen und ein bisschen Trinkgeld zuzuwerfen. Die Leiche würde niemals aufgefunden werden.

 

Er sah wieder zu Boden: „Es wäre nicht so verunstaltend geworden, wenn Sie mir gleich ein bisschen Eis in den Käfig geworfen hätten.“ Der Produzent nickte: „Noch ein Versäumnis, wofür ich mich entschuldigen muss. Aber als ‚Käfige‘ würde ich meine Gästezimmer nun wirklich nicht bezeichnen.“ Der Aufzug hatte sein Ziel erreicht und sie betraten ein in jeder Beziehung edel erscheinendes Restaurant. „Es gehört zum Ritz-Carlton-Hotel“, erklärte Tohma, „wo wir heute übernachten werden.“ Als er sah, wie sich Takis Schultern verspannten, legte er ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Rücken: „Keine Sorge, Aizawa. Einzelzimmer.“ Taki schnaubte und Tohma lachte amüsiert.

 

Doch gerade, als er den Portier bitten wollte, sie zu ihrem Tisch zu führen, bemerkte er einen Schatten, der sich mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit auf sie zubewegte. Er packte Taki am Arm und zog ihn eilig hinter sich, was ihm einen lauten Protestlaut einbrachte, der sich aber schnell in ein erschrockenes Quieken verwandelte, als etwas an ihnen vorbeiflog und beim Aufprall einen Krater im Boden hinterließ. Tohma schüttelte den Kopf und griff entschlossen in das Loch ...

 

Um die Kinderversion Ryuichi Sakumas am Kragen herauszuheben. Blaue Augen füllten sich unmittelbar mit Tränen: „Tooohma! Warum weichst du mir immer aus? Hasst du mich etwa?!“ „Aber nein“, antwortete er mit einem ernsten Lächeln, „aber deine Hechtsprünge sind immer so wuchtig, dass ich mir deswegen regelmäßig Körperteile in Gips legen lassen könnte, ließe ich sie anstandslos geschehen. Ryu, ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen.“ Er schwenkte herum und hielt Taki den Nittle-Grasper-Sänger vor die Nase: „Das ist Taki Aizawa von ASK, er hat vor etwas über einem Jahr für NG gearbeitet.“ Ryuichis Augen verengten sich zu hochkonzentrierten Schlitzen. Etwas ratterte und plötzlich stieg Rauch aus seinen Ohren empor. Tohma lächelte geduldig und tätschelte ihm den Kopf: „Schon gut, Ryu. Ich habe dich nicht darum gebeten, dich an ihn zu erinnern.“ Er wandte sich an den Portier: „Würden Sie uns bitte unseren Tisch zeigen? Die Reservierung läuft auf den Namen Seguchi.“ „Warum lässt du mich nicht den Weg zeigen? Ich habe doch bis eben noch daran gesessen“, piepste Ryuichi vorwurfsvoll, als hätte man ihn in vorsätzlicher Bösartigkeit beim Verteilen besonders schmackhafter Süßigkeiten übergangen. Tohma tat überrascht: „Verzeih, darauf bin ich gar nicht gekommen! Nach dir, Ryu!“ „Jawohl“, salutierte sein Freund und schritt energisch voran, „Nanonanonanoda, Nanonanonanoda, Nanonano-“ Taki wollte gleichgültig hinter ihm her schlendern, wurde aber von Tohma diskret zurückgehalten. Der Produzent legte einen Finger an den Mund und nickte in Ryuichis Richtung.

 

Der Sänger bog erst nach links ab und verschwand um eine Ecke. Nach wenigen Sekunden erschien er aber wieder und trippelte nach rechts. Die Schritte waren kleiner und weniger schwungvoll geworden. Dann blieb er stehen, sah sich einige Male um ... und fing hysterisch zu weinen an: „Noriko! Noriko, wo bist du?! Tohma! Tohma, Noriko ist weg! Dabei war sie gerade noch da ... Nein, da ... Oder ...? Waaaaaaaah!“

 

Tohma wandte sich erneut an den Portier: „Bitte zeigen Sie uns jetzt unseren Tisch.“

 

\---

 

Taki fühlte sich alles andere als wohl. Einer Jahresfeier der Mitglieder der legendären Band Nittle Grasper beizuwohnen, war möglicherweise der Traum vieler Fans, inklusive eines gewissen anderen hyperaktiven Konkurrenten, ihn jedoch hatte diese Vorstellung seit jeher eher kaltgelassen. Nicht nur, weil er keine besonderen Vorbilder hatte, er hatte auch in jeder anderen Hinsicht beim besten Willen keinen Bezug zu den Anwesenden.

 

Norikos Ehemann Tetsuya, neben dem er saß, schien glücklich darüber zu sein, nicht der einzige Außenseiter bei ihrem Treffen zu sein und unterhielt sich enthusiastisch mit ihm. Taki reicherte das Gespräch so höflich wie möglich mit eigenen Beiträgen an. Noriko bohrte neugierig in jeder Information, die sie aus ihm herauszuholen schaffte, während Tohma nur auffordernd lächelte und ihn größtenteils sich selbst überließ.

 

Mistkerl.

 

Wenigstens hatte er ihnen offenbar nichts von der Sache mit Shuichi erzählt, sonst wäre die ganze Farce sicher ausgeartet. Zu allem Überfluss konnte er schwören, dass Ryuichis Unschuldsmiene jedes Mal, wenn er nicht direkt hinsah, verschwand und er ihn mit messerscharfem Blick durchleuchtete, was ihm immer wieder kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

 

Was zum Teufel hatte sich Tohma nur dabei gedacht, ihn her zu schleifen?

 

Doch es erschien ihm sowieso, dass die Aktionen des NG-Direktors immer weniger Sinn ergaben. Basho hatte recht: Warum hatte er einen derart widerspenstigen Escort gezwungen, ihn zu begleiten, wo sich doch die geschätzte Motoko jederzeit dazu bereit erklärt hätte? Der Sänger stocherte geistesabwesend in seinem Gemüse. Missmutig stellte er fest, dass das Beruhigungsmittel nachließ und sich zusätzlich die ersten Anzeichen einer Migräne manifestierten.

 

Und dann kam die Frage der Fragen.

 

„Also, Herr Aizawa. Wo haben Sie sich unseren Tohma geangelt? Es wird ja wohl keine heimliche Liebschaft von über einem Jahr Dauer sein? Erleuchten Sie uns!“

 

Taki blinzelte Noriko an. Er und Tohma hatten sich natürlich abgesprochen, was er in einem solchen Fall zu antworten hatte. Was war das noch mal? Ach ja ...

 

„In einer Begleitagentur.“

 

Alles war still. Taki blinzelte erneut, ehe sich seine Augen erschrocken weiteten. Er musste sich aktiv davon überzeugen, die Worte nicht selbst ausgesprochen zu haben, aber was?! Was hatte Tohma gerade gesagt?! Die Gesichter aller Anwesenden waren ebenso versteinert wie sein eigenes, nur Ryuichi kaute glücklich auf einem Löffel und fragte naiv: „Ist er also sowas wie Ks Freunde?“ Tohma lachte: „Nein, Ryu, er ist kein Leibwächter. Er ist ein-“

 

_‚Prostituierter.‘_

 

„- sogenannter ‚Escort‘. In einer Begleitagentur können sich einsame Leute wie ich-“

 

_‚Huren aussuchen.‘_

 

„- die für sie passenden Personen aussuchen, die sich dann auf Feiern-“

 

_‚Gegen einen geringen Aufpreis so lange ficken lassen, bis entweder Schwanz oder Konto leer sind.‘_

 

„- als Freunde, Geliebte oder Partner ausgeben, damit ihren Kunden die Peinlichkeit erspart bleibt, zugeben zu müssen, dass sie einsam sind. Verstehst du?“

 

„Ah, also ist Aizawa ein-“

 

_‚Stricher.‘_

 

„DAS REICHT!“

 

Alle schreckten auf, als Taki aufsprang und mit den Handflächen auf den Tisch schlug. Er spürte einen dicken Kloß im Hals. Seine Augen brannten mit der gleichen Intensität wie seine Wangen. Er zitterte, ob es aus Zorn oder Scham passierte, war ihm selbst nicht klar. Er wusste nur eins: Er wollte weg.

 

„Ich ... ich ... Entschuldigen Sie mich.“

 

Er drehte sich um und eilte energisch Richtung Ausgang. Tohma sah ihm irritiert nach. Noriko stützte sich auf eine Hand und schlürfte einen Schluck Wein: „Das war heftig.“ Ihr Blick glitt zu Tohma, der dem Sänger noch immer hinterher gaffte: „Tohma, du weißt, dass du ihn nie wiedersehen wirst, wenn du ihn jetzt gehen lässt, nicht wahr?“ Er wandte sich ihr zu: „Was?“ Sie rollte mit den Augen und streckte den Finger aus: „Das ist nicht der Weg zur Toilette, Blondie.“

 

\---

 

Der Aufzug befand sich im neununddreißigsten Stock. Auf dem Weg nach unten.

 

Taki wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen. Nein, er heulte nicht! Nicht wegen so einer Lappalie! Was hieß es schon, dass die erfolgreichste Band Japans nun wusste, wie tief er zu sinken bereit war, um an ihre Stelle zu treten? Sie würden ihn sowieso bereits am nächsten Morgen wieder vergessen haben. Mit heftigem Herzklopfen tigerte er auf und ab.

 

Zweiunddreißigster.

 

Tohma hatte sich ja wirklich was ganz Feines für die Rache ausgedacht. Dafür, dass er es nicht noch durchs gesamte Restaurant gebrüllt und ihm vorher ein Leuchtschild mit seinem Namen darauf umgehängt hatte, musste er wahrscheinlich noch dankbar sein.

 

Vierundzwanzigster.

 

Taki schlug mit den Fäusten einmal kräftig gegen die Messingtüren und wirbelte herum. Eine breite, mit rotem Teppich belegte Treppe führte zum unteren Foyer mit einer weiteren Reihe von Aufzügen.

 

Er hatte erst wenige Stufen hinter sich gebracht, als er Tohmas Stimme hörte: „Aizawa! Aizawa, warte! ... Ich sagte, warte!“ Eine Hand schloss sich um seinen Unterarm und er riss sich panisch los: „Fassen Sie mich nicht an! Bleiben Sie mir ja vom Leib!“ Tohma hielt beschwichtigend die Hände in die Luft: „Schon gut, bleib bitte ruhig! Sag mir nur, was ich getan habe, dass du so ausrastest!“ „Was Sie getan haben?!“, geierte Taki hysterisch, „Was Sie ... Sie haben mich bloßgestellt! Ich meine, Sie haben mir ja nur eine Kostprobe meiner eigenen Medizin gegeben, aber tun Sie zum Teufel nicht so, als wüssten Sie von nichts!“ „Aizawa, du erregst Aufsehen“, raunte ihm Tohma zu, während er sich scharf umsah, „lass uns das bitte an einem weniger öffentlichen Ort ausdiskutieren!“ „NEIN“, brüllte der Sänger jedoch, „ich gehe nirgends mehr mit Ihnen hin! Lassen Sie mich endlich in Frieden!“

 

„Ich verstehe nicht! Alles, was ich getan habe, ist, zuzugeben, dass ich die Dienste einer Begleitagentur in Anspruch nehme! Ist das nicht eher eine Blamage für mich?“

 

„Ja, Sie sind derjenige, der die Dienste in Anspruch nimmt! WAS BIN DANN WOHL ICH?!“

 

Tohma hielt kurz inne, während Taki sich die Handballen auf die Augen presste. Dann rieb er sich verlegen den Nasenrücken: „Meine Güte, Aizawa. So habe ich die Sache noch gar nicht gesehen. Ich versichere dir, dass niemand-“ „Sicher, es gab nicht einen Moment, in dem Sie daran dachten“, spuckte Taki mit unverhohlener Abscheu dazwischen, „Tja, Überraschung, Herr Seguchi, dann sind Sie der Einzige!“ Er drehte sich um und ging weiter die Treppe hinab. Tohma schreckte auf und erwischte ihn wieder am Arm: „Aizawa, hör mich doch an! Ich-“ Doch Taki war nicht mehr bereit, ihm zuzuhören. Stattdessen fuhr er herum und versuchte, sich mit einem kräftigen Ruck aus dem Griff zu befreien.

 

Dumm nur, dass Tohma seine Kraft unterschätzt hatte und ihn deshalb den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu spät losließ, eine Stufe verfehlte und dadurch die Balance verlor.

 

Taki riss erschrocken die Augen auf, als er an ihm vorbei den nicht unerheblichen Rest der Treppen hinunterstürzte. Schreie tönten durch die Halle und lockten willige Helfer und unbrauchbare Schaulustige an. Taki bekam davon kaum noch etwas mit. Seine Wut war mit einem Mal wie weggeblasen. Er drehte sich langsam um und starrte wie in Trance auf den reglos am Boden liegenden Direktor. Unbeholfen stieg er zu ihm hinunter und kniete sich neben ihn. Zögernd legte er eine zitternde Hand auf eine stille Schulter und schüttelte ein wenig: „... Herr Seguchi?“

 

_‚Das habe ... ich nicht gewollt ...‘_

 

Keine Reaktion. Er schüttelte heftiger: „Herr Seguchi!“

 

_‚Das habe ich doch nicht gewollt!‘_

 

Zum Glück wusste das Hotelpersonal, was zu tun war.

 

Zum Glück befand sich im selben Gebäude eine Klinik.

 

Zum Glück zog ihn jemand von Tohma weg, ehe er ihm in Panik noch schwerere Verletzungen zufügen konnte. Starke Hände hielten seine Schultern fest umschlossen, während eilig herbeigerufene Sanitäter dem Verletzten zur Hilfe kamen. Er hörte Ryuichis ernste Stimme: „Weißt du, manche legen Ehrlichkeit auch als Bekenntnis zum Partner aus. Aber ich gebe zu, dass sein Taktgefühl schwer zu wünschen übriglässt ... Aizawa? Hörst du mich?“

 

Zum Glück entschieden sich seine überspannten Nerven genau in diesem Augenblick dafür, dass Ohnmacht eine willkommene Alternative zur Realität darstellte.


	7. Sechste Nacht: Entschuldigungen und andere Katastrophen

Taki hörte das Gluckern der Heizung und geschäftliches Treiben außerhalb. Seine Lider schienen so schwer wie Bleigewichte, als er sich bemühte, die Augen zu öffnen. Nach dem dritten vergeblichen Versuch schaffte er es endlich und starrte verloren an die Zimmerdecke. Sie war weiß. Er hatte zu Hause keine weißen Zimmerdecken. Stellte sich die Frage, bei wem er diese Nacht verbracht und ob derjenige schon bezahlt hatte ...

 

„AI~ZA~WAAAAAA!“

 

Er fuhr erschrocken auf und bereute es fast gleichzeitig, als ihm stechender Schmerz durch die Schläfe jagte. Mit einem Stöhnen fiel er zurück aufs Kissen. Als das Pochen endlich abgeebbt war, riskierte er einen Blick zur Seite. Ryuichi saß breit grinsend neben dem Bett und winkte mit einem Spielzeughasen.

 

Taki gaffte ihn an wie ein kaputtes Auto.

 

Seine Kunden wurden immer exklusiver!

 

Aber er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, mit Ryuichi ... Oh.

 

Oh.

 

Und dann fiel ihm schlagartig alles wieder ein. Entsetzen füllte seine Augen und er versuchte, aufzuspringen, was von ähnlich geringem Erfolg gekrönt war wie beim ersten Mal. Ryuichi hüpfte vom Stuhl und umfasste schnell seinen Arm, als er mit einem Schmerzensschrei mit dem Gesicht zuerst beinahe aus dem Bett plumpste: „Nein nein, du darfst dich noch nicht so viel bewegen, hat der Doktor gesagt, Na No Da! Du hast eine Kom... Komi... Keri... eine Gehirnerschütterung und außerdem einen Nervenzusammenbruch und er hat dir ein Beruhigungsmittel verabreicht und du sollst dich nicht aufregen und Noriko hat gesagt, ich soll dich nicht aufstehen lassen!“ Er sprang aufs Bett und setzte sich auf Takis Lendenwirbelsäule, sodass diesem die Luft wegblieb, ehe er jedwedem Protest Ausdruck verleihen konnte. Er hustete und fing verzweifelt zu zappeln an: „H... Herr Sakuma, gehen Sie runter ... von mir! Ich will wissen, was mit Herrn Seguchi passiert ist! Wo ... wo ist er?! Er ist nicht tot, oder?! Sagen Sie mir, dass ... er nicht tot ist!“

 

Plötzlich erhöhte sich der Druck auf seinen Oberkörper, seine Handgelenke wurden aufs Bett gedrückt und als er über die Schulter zurückblickte, starrte er direkt in Ryuichis erwachsene, sehr ernste Augen. Die Schärfe des Blicks ließ sein Herz kurz aussetzen und er lag schlagartig still.

 

Einige Minuten verharrten beide in dieser Position, ehe Ryuichi sich mit einem „Plopp“ zurückverwandelte und mit Tränen in den Augen jammerte: „Du darfst dich nicht aufregen. Noriko hat gesagt, dass dir sonst der Kopf platzt! Ich will nicht, dass Tohmas Freund der Kopf platzt! Dann kann er sich gar nicht mit ihm unterhalten, No Da!“ Trotz des immensen Schocks zuckte Takis Augenbraue. Dieser Mann konnte nicht so dumm sein, eine so lächerliche Geschichte zu glauben, oder? Keine Sekunde früher hatte ihm die Weisheit im Gesicht gestanden, aber jetzt musste man Angst haben, sich mit einer gefährlichen Krankheit anzustecken?

 

Und das war im Moment überhaupt nicht wichtig!

 

Er schreckte auf: „Herr Sakuma, was ist mi-“ Er schrumpfte ein Stück in sich zusammen, als er sich erneut dem unheimlichen, mahnenden Blick ausgesetzt sah und ließ seufzend den Kopf sinken: „Bitte, sagen Sie mir, was mit Herrn Seguchi passiert ist. Ich muss wissen, ob ich ihn auf dem Gewissen habe oder nicht!“ Ryuichi nickte zufrieden, als er feststellte, dass der Patient keine weiteren Anstalten machte, in Panik aus dem Zimmer zu hasten. Er rutschte von ihm herunter, half ihm dabei, sich wieder bequemer auf den Rücken zu legen und hockte sich auf den Stuhl. Anschließend zückte er eine Handpuppe, die er stolz in die Höhe streckte: „Ich habe das nicht verstanden, aber Kumagoro kann dir alles genau erklären! Stimmtʼs, Kumagoro?“

 

Und das Spielzeug begann zu sprechen.

 

„Also, als Erstes und Wichtigstes: Tohma lebt, keine Sorge. Er hat sich beim Sturz eine Contusio Cerebri zugezogen, weshalb er das Bewusstsein verloren hat. Außerdem hat er eine Hüft-Luxation und eine Fissur im Radius erlitten. Abgesehen von den Hämatomen waren das auch schon die schlimmsten Verletzungen.“

 

Taki starrte die Puppe wortlos an. Diese seufzte nach ein paar Sekunden, als trüge sie das schwere Schicksal, der einzig lebende intelligente Mensch zu sein. Oder zumindest lebendes Etwas. Oder zumindest Etwas.

 

„Er hat ein Schädel-Hirn-Trauma zweiten Grades, eine Verrenkung des Hüftgelenks, einen Knochenriss in der Speiche, dem daumenseitigen Unterarmknochen, und einen Haufen blauer Flecke. Soll ich es veranschaulichen?“

 

Taki blinzelte: „Das heißt?“

 

„Das heißt, dass er einige Tage lang nicht wissen wird, wie er seinen Arsch schmerzfrei absetzen soll, es sind aber keine bleibenden oder folgenden Schäden entstanden.“

 

Taki lenkte den Blick zur Decke und schwieg. Ryuichi legte den Kopf schief und sah Kumagoro fragend an, der wiederum stirnrunzelnd die Achseln zuckte: „Yo, Aizawa! Ist alles in Ordnung?“

 

„Gott sei Dank.“

 

„Hm?“

 

Taki legte die Hände aufs Gesicht und nuschelte in die Handflächen: „Gott sei Dank. Gott sei Dank! Gott sei-“ Er spürte den beruhigenden Klaps auf den Kopf nicht, nachdem sich Ryuichi zu seiner natürlichen Größe aufgebaut hatte und danach schweigend das Zimmer verließ.

 

\---

 

Noriko beobachtete ihren Freund aufmerksam. Tohma saß aufrecht an sein Kissen gelehnt im Bett und schaute aus dem Fenster. Sein linker Arm war verbunden und steckte zusätzlich in einer Schlinge, ein großer Bluterguss strahlte unter seinem Kragen hervor, aber sein Gesicht war erstaunlich unberührt. Nach einer Weile stiller Observation schnaufte sie gereizt: „Oh bitte, wie lange willst du noch deine Eier ausbrüten? Erzähl mir nicht, dass du tatsächlich sauer auf ihn bist! Es war ein Unfall, eine Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände.“

 

„Ich weiß.“

 

„Und du willst ihm doch wohl nicht die Schuld daran geben, oder? Du warst gestern ein Riesenarsch, mein Lieber, und ich denke, dass ist dir bewusst.“

 

„Ich weiß.“

 

„Es ist mir noch immer ein Rätsel, wie ausgerechnet dir, dem Sprachgenie, so ein Fauxpas passieren konnte. Ich meine, du hast ihn praktisch vorgeführt!“

 

„Ich weiß.“

 

„Seine Reaktion war sogar noch ziemlich zurückhaltend. Ich für meinen Teil hätte dich an Ort und Stelle kastriert.“

 

„Ich weiß.“

 

„Tohma, so wahr mir Gott helfe, erklär mir, was in deinem verqueren Gehirn vor sich geht oder du trägst gleich noch deinen anderen Arm in der Schlinge!“

 

„... Ich bin nicht wütend wegen der Geschehnisse gestern Abend. Wofür ich Aizawa aber am liebsten den Hals umdrehen würde, ist seine schon fast an Idiotie grenzende Sturheit, die zu all dem erst geführt hat! Ich kenne niemanden, der mit so einer infantilen Naivität durchs Leben stolpert!“

 

„Diese Aussage erhält eine völlig neue Bedeutung in Anbetracht dessen, dass du über die Hälfte deines Lebens an der Seite Ryuichis zugebracht hast.“

 

„Das ist ja so gemein von dir, Na No Da!“

 

Noriko erlitt beinahe einen Herzinfarkt, als Ryuichi hinter ihrem Rücken hervorschaute und verzweifelt in Kumagoros Kopf biss: „Warum hasst du mich so sehr, Noriko?!“ Sie starrte ihn schockiert an: „Tauch nicht plötzlich auf!“ Tohma wandte ihnen sein Gesicht zu und lächelte: „Wieder zurück, Ryu? Wie geht es Aizawa?“ Sein Freund hüpfte aufs Bett und schunkelte strahlend: „Er ist aufgewacht und hat nach dir gefragt! Kumagoro hat ihm alles erklärt und dann hat er immer wieder ‚Gott sein Dank‘ gesagt. Ich glaube, er hat sich groooooße Sorgen um dich gemacht!“ Tohma schloss die Augen und schnaufte abfällig: „Hn. Das glaube ich gern. Ich vermute, dass seine größten Sorgen darin bestanden, dass ich ihn wegen Körperverletzung anzeigen könnte.“ Ryuichi schlug ihm auf den Kopf.

 

„Au! Wofür war das, Ryu? Ich bin verletzt, weißt du?“

 

„Ich werde mir das nicht weiter anhören! Du bist ein Trottel, Tohma! Du hast ihn in die Ecke gedrängt! Das ist nicht der klügste Schachzug, wenn man jemandes Herz erobern will!“

 

„Kumagoro? Wovon redest du überhaupt?“

 

„Tu doch nicht so! Noriko, Ryuichi und ich kennen dich besser als irgendjemand sonst! Du wolltest ihm gestern Abend sagen, dass du ihn liebst, habe ich recht?!“

 

„...“

 

„Warum sonst hättest du in so einem provokanten Tonfall verkünden sollen, dass er ein Escort ist? Du schleppst ständig neue Geliebte mit dir rum und erzählst uns nie, welche Berufe sie ausüben! Und schon gar nicht würdest du ohne einen sehr triftigen Grund zugeben, wenn sie solche Berufe ausüben!“

 

„...“

 

„Das letzte Mal, wo wir bei einem Essen so ausführlich über eine deiner Beziehungen geredet haben, war mit Mika! Also gib es endlich zu! Du wolltest Aizawa deine Liebe gestehen!“

 

„... Deine Beobachtungsgabe fasziniert mich immer wieder, Kuma. Ja, ich hege tatsächlich derartige Gefühle für ihn.“

 

„Ja, wirklich? Nun, du hast es verkackt!“

 

Tohma versank in einem schwarzen Loch. Eine weitere Stärke Kumagoros war es, harte Fakten auf den Punkt zu bringen. Resigniert atmete er tief ein und aus und sackte in sich zusammen. Dann lächelte er verlegen und fragte: „Was glaubst du, habe ich noch Chancen?“ Der Hase legte den Kopf schief: „Schwörst du bei Job, Geld, Eiri und allem, was dir sonst noch heilig ist, dass du mit keiner einzigen grauen Zelle daran gedacht hast, dass deine Aussagen Aizawa negativ darstellen könnten?“ „Ich bin eine Schande für alle Rhetoriker dieser Welt“, erwiderte Tohma fest, „aber es ist mir nicht für einen Augenblick in den Sinn gekommen!“

 

„Solange du aufrichtig bist, hast du auch Chancen, Nanoda“, piepste Ryuichi fröhlich.

 

\---

 

Taki presste sich an die Wand und lugte vorsichtig um die Ecke. Er bezweifelte zwar, dass er Ryuichi wichtig genug war, nochmal nach ihm zu sehen, aber er wollte kein unnötiges Risiko eingehen. Er hatte sein Zimmer verlassen und war nun auf der Suche nach Tohma. Die Erklärung des Hasen war gut und schön, aber es war immer noch die Erklärung eines Hasen. Lieber wollte er sich mit eigenen Augen von Tohmas relativer Unversehrtheit überzeugen.

 

Er fragte eine vorbeieilende Krankenschwester nach dem Weg und stand schließlich vor dem Tor in die Hölle. Er bezweifelte nicht, dass der Produzent einiges zum Vorgefallenen zu sagen hatte. Fast schüchtern pochte er deswegen mit den Fingerknöcheln gegen das Holz: „Herr Seguchi? Ich bin es. Könnten wir ... Würden Sie mich kurz anhören?“ Im Zimmer rumorte etwas, doch er erhielt sonst keine Antwort. Er rieb sich eine Wade mit dem Fuß und schluckte mühsam: „Also, ich ... ich kann mir natürlich vorstellen, dass Sie ... etwas erzürnt sind über das, was passiert ist ...“

 

_‚Weiter so, Aizawa. Seguchi hat es ja so gerne, wenn seine Gesprächspartner stottern.‘_

 

„Und Sie haben natürlich auch jedes Recht dazu! Ich ... ich wollte nur ... Ähm, also ... Ich möchte mich ...“

 

_‚Entschuldigen.‘_

 

„Aussprechen.“

 

_‚Genau. Lassen Sie uns die gegenseitige Schuld vergleichsweise beurteilen. Bravo.‘_

 

„Nein, ich meine-“

 

Er zuckte heftig zusammen, als Tohmas Stimme nach draußen drang: „Komm rein und stör nicht die anderen Patienten mit deinen wenig ausgearbeiteten Erklärungsversuchen, Aizawa.“ Er runzelte die Stirn und ballte die Fäuste. Nein, nicht aufregen. Der Produzent saß zweifelsfrei am längeren Hebel. Mit hängendem Kopf trat er ein und begutachtete den Schaden, den er angerichtet hatte. Sein Gegenüber war ein wenig blasser als sonst und die anderen Merkmale verdeutlichten die Richtigkeit der ihm bekannten Informationen. Unsicher blieb er in der Mitte des Raums stehen. Tohmas unbeirrter Blick nagelte ihn an den Boden und leise begann er: „Also, wie gesagt-“ „Bis jetzt hast du noch gar nichts gesagt“, unterbrach ihn Tohma und sein Lächeln ließ ihm die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen, „oder zumindest nichts, was ich hätte verstehen können.“ Taki presste die Zähne aufeinander, fuhr aber tapfer fort: „Ich verstehe, wenn Sie wütend auf mich sind. Ich habe gestern vielleicht überreagiert.“

 

_‚Jawohl, ein Stoß eine sieben Meter hohe Treppe hinunter war vielleicht überreagiert.‘_

 

Tohma musterte ihn aufmerksam. Gerne hätte sich Taki von dem Blick zurückgezogen und in einem Mauseloch verkrochen, aber er brachte eine Selbstbeherrschung auf, die ihn selbst erstaunte. Worauf wartete der andere noch? Hatte er nicht alles Wichtige erörtert? Er schluckte erneut und richtete die Augen auf den Nachttisch, der neben dem Bett stand. Endlich hörte er Tohma seufzen: „Ist das alles, was du zu sagen hast?“ Er dachte kurz nach: „Also ...“

 

_‚Nein, das ist nicht alles! Es tut mir leid und ich bin glücklich, dass Sie nicht ernsthaft verletzt wurden! Sag es! SAG ES!‘_

 

„... Ja.“

 

„Verstehe. Dann bin jetzt wohl ich an der Reihe. Als erstes möchte ich, dass du weißt, dass ich dich für diese Sache nicht zur Rechenschaft ziehen werde.“

 

Takis Pupillen weiteten sich. Daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht. Tohma konnte ihn aus sehr gutem Grund anzeigen. Aber er hatte ihm gerade auch versichert, dass das nicht geschehen würde. Er atmete dankbar aus, was zur Folge hatte, dass sich seine gekrümmte Haltung sichtlich entspannte.

 

Dies wiederum entging dem NG-Direktor nicht, dessen Blick sich unverzüglich verhärtete: „Wie ich sehe, habe ich dir damit all deine Sorgen genommen, Aizawa. Das freut mich. Ich weise dich hiermit auch darauf hin, dass ich unseren Vertrag auflöse.“ Taki sah auf einmal etwas verwirrt drein: „Wie bitte? Was meinen Sie mit-“ Doch Tohma fuhr unwirsch fort: „Du bist ab sofort nicht mehr dazu gezwungen, mit mir Unsympathen auszugehen. Aber keine Angst, du bekommst den vollen Betrag der ausgehandelten Summe – ich möchte ja nicht knauserig erscheinen. Sieh es als Wiedergutmachung für dein Gesicht. Nun, das war wohl alles, was wir zu besprechen haben. Ich muss nicht betonen, dass ich dich nicht wiedersehen will, oder? Du darfst gehen.“ Taki legte irritiert den Kopf schief und erwiderte: „Moment mal, Herr Seguchi, ich verstehe nicht! Was meinen Sie mit all meinen Sor-“ „RAUS“, brüllte Tohma und der Sänger zuckte erschrocken zusammen, „Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen! Was ist daran nicht zu verstehen?!“ Taki sah ihn erst mit großen Augen an, senkte dann aber geschlagen den Blick und floh aus dem Zimmer. Tohmas Finger verkrampften sich in der Bettdecke.

 

Zwei Hasenohren erschienen neben ihm. Noriko erhob sich ebenfalls und stützte ihre Ellenbogen auf die Matratze: „Was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt? Er ist extra zu dir gekommen und du behandelst ihn wieder wie eine Nutte.“ „Das einzige, woran er gedacht hat, war seine eigene Haut. Wie hätte ich anders reagieren können?!“, blaffte Tohma. „Er liebt dich nicht“, entgegnete Noriko, berichtigte sich aber schnell, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sah, „zumindest noch nicht. Von deinen Gefühlen hat er keine Ahnung. Selbstverständlich denkt er dann in anderen Prioritäten. Allerdings kann ich mich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass er nicht alles gesagt hat, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag.“ „Ja“, brummte Kumagoro, „ich wette, du machst ihm einfach viel zu viel Angst, als dass er offen reden könnte. Ist damals irgendwas zwischen euch vorgefallen, das diese Unnahbarkeit ausgelöst hat?“

 

Tohma runzelte nur die Stirn und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante. Noriko schaute ihm erstaunt dabei zu, wie er sich unbeholfen und mit schmerzerfülltem Zischen ankleidete: „Was zum Teufel hast du vor?“ Er antwortete mit einem emotionslosen Lächeln: „Arbeiten. Die Nacht ist anders verlaufen, als ich es mir vorgestellt habe. Der Tag muss es nicht auch noch tun.“

 

Mit diesen Worten ließ er seine Freunde stehen und machte sich auf den Weg nach NG.

 

\---

 

Taki schlich müde durch die dunklen Straßen der Stadt. Die Einkaufstüte in seinen Armen enthielt mehr Alkohol als Nährstoffe und er bezweifelte nicht, dass er am nächsten Tag nicht zur Arbeit würde gehen können.

 

Was für eine Woche. Seine Psyche war dieses ständige Auf und Ab nicht gewohnt und es zeigte sich deutlich an seinem fehlenden Appetit und den dunklen Augenringen. Ein gepflegtes Besäufnis würde seine Lage sicher nicht rosiger machen, sie ihn aber wenigstens für ein paar Stunden vergessen lassen. Vor allem würde er das Gesicht von Tohma vergessen, als dieser ungebremst an ihm vorbeigefallen war. Die Geräusche, die sein Körper bei jedem Aufprall auf die Treppenabsätze gemacht hatte. Und vor allem das Gefühl, als ob jemand mit einer glühenden Zange durch seine Eingeweide quirlte, als er sich neben ihn gekniet und keine Antwort erhalten hatte.

 

Taki schüttelte sich energisch. Er dachte in letzter Zeit eindeutig zu oft an den NG-Direktor. Tohma hier, Tohma da ... Er schien ihm gar nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen zu wollen. Am meisten bereute er, dass er ihm im Krankenhaus nicht gesagt hatte, wie leid ihm der Unfall tat. Aus irgendeinem Grund zerfraß der Gedanke, dass der Produzent offenbar glaubte, er hätte sich nur Sorgen um die rechtlichen Folgen gemacht, das Herz.

 

Er bog um eine Ecke und lief nun am NG-Gebäude vorbei. Er sah hinauf und fragte sich beim Anblick der erleuchteten Fenster, wer verrückt genug war, sich um diese Zeit noch für die Firma aufzuopfern. Er hob den Blick und blieb abrupt stehen.

 

In Tohmas Büro brannte Licht. Dieser Workaholic hatte sich tatsächlich schon aus dem Krankenhaus ausgecheckt, nur um schnurstracks zur Arbeit zu fahren?!

 

Seine Tüte knisterte, als er fester zupackte. Wenn er hier noch einmal in Ruhe mit Tohma würde reden können ...

 

Warum er sich unbedingt entschuldigen wollte, konnte er sich selbst nicht erklären, er wusste nur, dass er es tun musste, ehe er platzte. Und schon stand er vor dem Eingang des Gebäudes. Noch einmal ließ er den Blick nach oben wandern und wurde nach einigen Minuten von einem Wachmann angesprochen, der misstrauisch die Tüte beobachtete: „Kann ich Ihnen helfen? Die Öffnungszeiten sind schon lange vorbei. Darf ich Sie bitten, morgen wiederzukommen?“ Taki grinste: „Ich möchte mit Direktor Seguchi sprechen. Ich habe gesehen, dass in seinem Büro noch Licht brennt. Es ist wirklich dringend. Und ich habe keinen Flüssigsprengstoff dabei, das sind nur meine Freunde Johnny, Jim und Puschkin.“ Er erntete einen missbilligenden Blick: „Der Direktor ist nicht zu sprechen. Wie gesagt, kommen Sie morgen wieder. Und jetzt gehen Sie. Bitte.“

 

„Aber ich-“

 

„Sofort.“

 

„... Schon gut.“

 

Er stieg die Treppen wieder hinab, spazierte um die nächste Ecke, stellte die Tüte ab, sprang über die Hecke, wartete, bis die Nachtwächter nicht hinsahen und verschwand durch den Hintereingang im Haus. Die Aufzüge waren bereits ausgeschaltet und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als die zahlreichen Stockwerke auf Schusters Rappen zurückzulegen. Als er endlich vor Tohmas Büro stand, pfiff er aus dem letzten Loch und musste sich kurze Zeit an der Wand abstützen, ehe er die nötige Energie aufbrachte, die Hand zu heben und energisch an die Tür zu klopfen.

 

Nur, um im nächsten Augenblick entsetzt innezuhalten. Hatte er tatsächlich gerade Tohma Seguchi auf seine Anwesenheit aufmerksam gemacht? Der Marsch nach oben hatte ihm offenbar den Verstand herausgeblasen. Er wusste noch nicht mal, wie er anfangen sollte!

 

Sein Puls startete umgehend ein Rennen gegen sich selbst und seine Wangen begannen zu glühen. In seiner Nervosität fing er verzweifelt an, an seinem Daumennagel zu kauen, während sich Herz und Gehirn gegen ihn verschworen und er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte.

 

Er erschrak heftig, als vom Innern plötzlich – oder doch nicht ganz so plötzlich, denn er hatte immerhin geklopft – Tohmas Stimme erklang: „Ja, bitte? Wer ist da?“ Takis Gesichtsfarbe dunkelte noch einmal nach. Was sollte er sagen? Was sollte er sagen?!

 

_„Identifizieren Sie sich oder ich rufe den Sicherheitsdienst.“_

 

Wie fing man in so einer Situation am besten an? Er konnte schlecht sagen, dass er unerlaubt eingedrungen war, nur um Tohma auf Knien um Verzeihung zu bitten! Moment mal ... Von Knien war sowieso nie die Rede gewesen! Es sollte ihm doch wirklich möglich sein, eine vernünftige Erklärung zustande zu bekommen und sich anschließend würdevoll zu entschuldigen! Aber ... Wie sollte er anfangen?! Dass er auch immer zuerst handelte, bevor er nachdachte!

 

_„Also gut, ich verständige jetzt meine Leute. Sie dürften in wenigen Minuten hier sein.“_

 

Taki fuhr entsetzt auf: „Warten Sie! Ich bin es! Ich wollte nur nochmal mit Ihnen reden, ich tue nichts Unrechtes!“ Und mit Hinsicht auf ihre beunruhigende gemeinsame Vergangenheit fühlte er sich genötigt, dies mit einem zusätzlichen „Diesmal nicht, ich schwöre es“ zu unterstreichen.

 

Zuerst erhielt er keinerlei Reaktion. Dann vernahm er ein leises Seufzen: „Aizawa, was machst du hier? Habe ich mich heute Morgen nicht deutlich genug ausgedrückt? Musst du wirklich alles auf die harte Tour lernen?“ Taki lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Tohma klang alles andere als erheitert. Und plötzlich hatte er das Bedürfnis, sich in eine Ecke zu kauern und so klein wie möglich zu machen. Er fühlte sich mit einem Mal furchtbar erschöpft.

 

Resigniert streckte er eine Hand aus und platzierte sie auf der kalten Oberfläche der Tür, die nicht einmal einen Spaltbreit für ihn geöffnet wurde. Er wollte nur reden. Er wusste doch auch, was er sagen wollte. Warum bekam er dann kein einziges anständiges Wort heraus?!

 

„Hey, was machen Sie da? Wie sind Sie reingekommen?!“

 

Er schloss die Augen und zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper, als Wachmänner um die Ecke gestürmt kamen und ihn brutal an den Armen packten. Als sie ihn die Treppen hinunter zerrten und ihn unsanft auf die Straße warfen, wurde es ihm schlagartig bewusst, dass dies seine letzte Chance gewesen war.


	8. Die letzte Nacht

Taki hatte sich krankgemeldet. Keine Chance, dass er sich in einer dermaßen schlechten seelischen Verfassung mit den selbstgerechten Visagen seiner Kunden auseinandersetzte. Stattdessen hatte er sich mit Ma und Ken zu einem hemmungslosen Saufgelage verabredet, auf das er jedoch noch sehnsüchtige zwei Stunden warten musste. Nun saß er vor seinem Appartementhaus auf einer Bank und beobachtete das geschäftige Treiben der Straße. Einsam in seiner Wohnung hatte er es schlichtweg nicht mehr ausgehalten. Ohne Ablenkungen dachte er immer wieder an den Unfall und dann zermürbten Schuldgefühle sein Herz.

 

Was Tohma wohl gerade trieb? Arbeitete er? Telefonierte er vielleicht mit Basho und beschwerte sich lautstark über die Unzuverlässigkeit der Angestellten? Oder leckte er zu Hause seine Wunden? Möglicherweise hatte er sich auch schon Ersatz für ihn beschafft und leckte etwas ganz anderes ...?

 

Er stellte sich den Akt der Liebe mit Tohma vor. Wie sich die weichen Lippen teilten und er mit feuchter Zunge Spuren über heiße Haut zog, dabei vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen den unter ihm liegenden Körper erforschend. Wie diese stahlblauen Augen die des Partners gefangen nahmen und jede noch so kleine Wonne registrierten, nur um den Auslöser dafür immerzu zu wiederholen.

 

Taki beugte sich nach vorne, stützte das Kinn auf gefaltete Hände und konzentrierte sich auf den dicken Obsthändler von gegenüber, der sich gerade eifrig bemühte, einer Kundin, die eigentlich nur Bananen kaufen wollte, zusätzlich noch ein Kilo Orangen anzudrehen.

 

Verrückt, welche seltsamen Wege der menschliche Verstand einschlug, um traumatische Erlebnisse zu verarbeiten. Er hatte von Tohma geträumt. Nicht der typische Nachtmahr, der kaltes Lächeln und quietschende Reifen beinhaltete. Nein, dieser Traum enthielt Küsse, wohlige Schauer und jede Menge Gleitkrem. Er hatte geträumt, wie er sich nach allen Regeln der Kunst mit ihm vergnügte. Und morgens war er mit einer Latte aufgewacht, vor der er schockiert zurückgewichen war, was ein Problem dargestellt hatte, beachtete man, dass der entsprechende Körperteil mit ihm verbunden war.

 

Stöhnend rieb er sich das Gesicht in der Hoffnung, die Bilder aus dem Kopf zu bekommen.

 

Warum ausgerechnet Tohma? Unbekannte Frauen, gut und schön. Von ihm aus auch fremde Männer, verkraftbar, kam auf die Stimmung an. Aber Tohma Seguchi? Und das Schlimmste war, dass er es mit jeder Faser seines Körpers genossen hatte! Es war einfach ... Es war ihm absolut unverständlich, wie er sich auf einmal diesbezüglich für den NG-Direktor interessieren konnte.

 

Ihm fröstelte.

 

„Hallo. Ist es nicht ein bisschen gewagt, mitten im Winter stundenlang auf einer Parkbank zu hocken? Möchtest du als Eisskulptur enden, Aizawa?“

 

Taki sah verdutzt auf. Vor ihm stand ein schmunzelnder, etwa dreißigjähriger Mann mit Dreitagebart und dunkelblondem Pferdeschwanz. Er trug einen langen, braunen Ledermantel und eine Gitarre unterm Arm, die durch eine flaschengrüne Tasche vor dem Wetter geschützt war.

 

Er runzelte die Stirn. Sollte er diese Person kennen?

 

Der Mann grinste betreten, ohne tatsächlich so zu wirken: „Ah, natürlich erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an mich. Es ist immerhin schon drei Jahre her. Wir haben uns bei einem Casting von Toshiki Records kennengelernt. Du hast mich und meine Partnerin freundlicherweise darauf hingewiesen, dass wir keinerlei Talent hätten und unserer künstlerischen Ader allein aus Tierschutzgründen keinen freien Lauf lassen sollten.“ Taki sah ihn glasig an. Das hörte sich definitiv nach einer seiner Aussagen an, in Ordnung. Aber ...

 

Plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen: „Ach ja, die Zwei-Mann-Band mit der extrem schlechten Performance! Ma... Mo... Monkeys ...“ Ein Schweißtropfen erschien an der Schläfe des Fremden: „Delight In Mockery.“ Taki klatschte in die Hände: „Hätte ich als nächstes getippt! Nun, der Kommentar tut mir leid, aber-“ Der Mann hob beschwichtigend die Hände: „Schon gut. Du hattest recht. Unser Auftritt war schlecht. Wir hatten uns an dem Tag schwer gestritten und unsere Amateurhaftigkeit auf der Bühne ausgetragen. Du hast nur ausgesprochen, was alle anderen gedacht haben.“ „Oh, willst du damit sagen, dass ihr normalerweise echte Kracher seid?“, entgegnete Taki skeptisch. Er erntete ein selbstbewusstes Grinsen und schnaufte abfällig: „Warum habe ich dann noch nie was von euch gehört?“ Sein Gesprächspartner lachte: „Wir sind nicht berühmt. Aber das heißt nicht, dass wir nicht gut sind. Es gab andere Faktoren, die bei den Absagen eine Rolle spielten: Unser Aussehen ist nicht unbedingt ideal, wir sind etwas älter als die meisten anderen Kandidaten, wir wollen keinen dritten Mann. Kurz, wir entsprechen nicht wirklich dem Mainstream. Nichts für ungut.“

 

„Kein Problem. Wenn du es sagst.“

 

„Vernehme ich da einen Hauch von Zweifel in deiner Stimme?“

 

„Unwesentlich.“

 

Anstatt sich über die überheblichen Bedenken aufzuregen, lachte der Mann lauthals und wies auf die Gitarre: „Soll ich es dir beweisen? Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg zu einem Gig. Komm doch mit und hör ihn dir an. Ich lade dich ein.“ Taki wollte ablehnen, doch man hatte ihn schon am Handgelenk gepackt und mit sich gezogen: „Keine falsche Bescheidenheit, Aizawa! Soleil wird sich sicher auch freuen, dich mal wiederzusehen!“ Die Getriebe in seinem Kopf gerieten in Bewegung. Richtig. Mihano Narita und Soleil Takenuchi. Er hatte sich damals königlich über die beiden amüsiert. Vielleicht sollte er sich die Show ansehen. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr von Herzen lachen können.

 

Sie wanderten gute zwanzig Minuten quer durch die Stadt und Taki wollte sich schon lautstark beschweren, als sie eine Ecke umrundeten und sich auf einer breiten Straße wiederfanden, auf der verschiedene Podeste aufgestellt und zahlreiche junge Leute eifrig dabei waren, Musikinstrumente und elektronische Ausrüstung aufzustellen. Taki stutzte kurz, bevor er in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach: „Ein Straßenfestival? Oh Mann, Narita, selbst von dir habe ich was Besseres erwartet! Immerhin habt ihr es schon mal bis zur Vorausscheidung geschafft! Und jetzt steht ihr wieder am Anfang? Das ist der Brüller!“ Mihano lächelte: „Zu den Wurzeln zurückzukehren ist keine Schande, Aizawa. Es kommt nicht darauf an, wie viele Menschen dich kennen, sondern wie viele Menschen dich lieben.“ Er brach in ein breites Grinsen aus: „Und wie ich sehe, kannst du dich wieder an meinen Namen erinnern! Das freut mich! Hey, Soleil! Sieh mal, über wen ich auf dem Weg hierher gestolpert bin!“

 

Sie waren an einem kleinen Podest am Ende angekommen und die junge Frau, die ihr Keyboard gerade an die Verstärker anschloss, hob neugierig den Kopf. Zuerst wirkte sie verloren, doch dann leuchteten ihre Augen auf und sie beugte sich zu Taki herunter. „Brat mir einer ʼnen Storch“, grinste sie, während sie ihm mit einem selbstbewussten Druck die Hand schüttelte, „der arrogante kleine Scheißer von Toshikis! Wie läuft die Karriere?“ Taki zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass sie sehr genau über den Absturz seiner Band Bescheid wusste. Er zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich arbeite daran.“ „Gute Einstellung“, sie klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, „niemals unterkriegen lassen!“ Und es klang so ehrlich aufmunternd, dass er betroffen schluckte. Mihano sprang nun ebenfalls auf die Bühne und packte pfeifend die Gitarre aus. Taki beobachtete aus den Augenwinkeln, wie eine Gruppe Jugendlicher, aber auch ältere Semester sich enthusiastisch gegenseitig zuwinkten und eilig angelaufen kamen. Einer von ihnen klopfte auf den Holzboden, um Mihanos Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen: „Guten Tag, Herr Narita! Ähm ... Ich wollte nur fragen, ob Sie vielleicht schon-“ „Ah, Komei“, unterbrach ihn der Musiker, „die Kassette für deine kleine Schwester, hab ich recht?“, er steckte dem Jungen das Objekt der Begierde zwinkernd zu, „Handsigniert und mit besten Wünschen auf baldige Besserung.“ Strahlende Augen waren die Belohnung für das begehrte Geschenk.

 

Auch andere Zuschauer trauten sich jetzt an die Gruppe heran und drängten Taki dabei immer mehr ins Abseits. Mit gemischten Gefühlen beobachtete er die weiteren Vorbereitungen. Er wusste, dass er nicht neidisch sein sollte. Nicht auf eine talentfreie Hinterhofband. Und trotzdem nagte die Ursünde an seinen Innereien wie damals, als Bad Luck sich ihm so tolldreist offenbart und ihm eine Show nach der anderen gestohlen hatte. Die Bühne war bald umringt von einer großen Schar Anhänger und Mihano winkte ihnen freundlich zu, nachdem er sich seine fertig gestimmte Gitarre um die Schulter gehängt hatte und sich zu seiner Partnerin umdrehte.

 

Sich der ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Fangemeinde sicher, sprach er anschließend ins Mikrofon: „Hallo, alle miteinander! Wie die meisten von euch wissen, sind wir ‚Delight In Mockery‘ und heute hier, um euch mit unseren einzigartigen Kompositionen zu beglücken! Ihr seid bei uns, das Wetter ist super – oder zumindest schneit es nicht – und wir haben es offensichtlich geschafft, vor allen anderen Bands fertig zu sein! Zumindest auf den ersten Song werdet ihr euch also völlig ungestört konzentrieren können! Was will der gemeine Fan mehr?“ Jubelnd bestätigte ihm die Menge, dass nichts weiter gesagt werden musste. Und so fuhr er fort: „Wenn also niemand Einwände erhebt, legen wir jetzt los! Soleil, mein Schatz, bist du bereit?! ... Okay, dann: [One Two Three Four](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_jTkIDuseyM)!“

 

Das folgende Intro jagte Taki einen Schauer über den Rücken. Mihano zwinkerte ihm grinsend zu, ehe er sich voll und ganz dem Text widmete.

 

„I know what youʼre thinkinʼ, we were goinʼ down. I can feel the sinkinʼ but then I came around. And everyone Iʼve loved before flashed before my eyes, and nothinʼ mattered anymore. I looked into the sky.“

 

Takis Augen weiteten sich. Mit einem Schlag leergefegt von überflüssigen Gedanken wankte er ein paar Schritte zurück. Dazukommende Passanten nahmen seinen Platz gerne ein.

 

„When the wheels calm down! When the wheels touch ground! And you feel like itʼs all over thereʼs another round for you!“

 

Er stieß an eine Häuserwand, die die plötzliche Kälte in seinem Körper nur verstärkte. Zitternd lehnte er sich an.

 

„Now your head is spinninʼ, broken hearts will mend. This is our beginning cominʼ to an end. Well you wanted something better, man, you wished for something new. Well you wanted something beautiful, you wished for something true.“

 

Ihm wurde so schlecht, dass er sich die Hand vor den Mund halten und sich leicht vornüber beugen musste.

 

Erst nach drei weiteren Songs gönnten sich Mihano und Soleil eine Pause und verteilten für eine Weile willig Autogramme an die Fans, ehe er sich loseisen konnte und sich zu seinem Kollegen gesellte, der sich keinen Zentimeter von dem abgelegenen Platz an der Wand wegbewegt hatte: „Und, Aizawa? Konnten wir den anspruchsvollen Kritiker überzeugen? Oder war es nicht ganz nach deinem Geschmack?“ Taki war sehr blass und hatte die Augen halb geschlossen. Mihano zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fuchtelte mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum: „Aizawa? Bist du da drin? Oder warʼs wirklich so schlecht, dass wir dich ausgetrieben haben?“

 

Taki ballte die Fäuste und stieß sich von der Mauer ab. Voller Wut knirschte er mit den Zähnen, als er den anderen Sänger energisch am Kragen packte. „Narita, beantworte mir eine Frage. Warum seid ihr noch hier? Damit“, und er wies mit anklagendem Finger auf die provisorische, kleine Bühne, „wärt ihr schon längst in den Charts!“ Mihano strahlte: „Also konnten wir dich überzeugen?“ Takis funkelnde Augen blitzten in unverhohlenem Zorn auf. „Warum?!“, fauchte er ihn aufgebracht an, „Warum vergeudet ihr euer Talent als Straßenmusikanten?!“ Unwirsch stieß er ihn von sich und trat in seiner Frustration eine Mülltonne ins Nirvana: „Macht ihr euch über uns, die alles tun, um ins Showbizz zu gelangen, lustig?!“

 

Mihano musterte ihn eine Weile ausdruckslos, seufzte schließlich aber ernst, setzte sich auf den Treppenabsatz eines Hauseingangs und begann, seine Geschichte zu erzählen.

 

„Weißt du, eigentlich hatten weder Soleil noch ich wirkliche Ambitionen, professionell Musik zu machen. Wir haben uns auf einer Party kennengelernt, auf der wir aus Spaß aufgetreten sind, um für Stimmung zu sorgen. Viele haben uns danach gesagt, dass wir ein tolles Team wären und gefragt, ob sie uns engagieren können. Und schon waren wir eine Band. Wie so oft wurde daraus mehr.“

 

Er schmunzelte melancholisch.

 

„Auf jeden Fall war sie Studentin mit guter Aussicht auf einen Job und ich war bereits angestellt. Die Musik war reines Hobby. Doch dann kam es anders. Sie wurde Alumna und fand trotz der guten Voraussetzungen keine Arbeit, meine Firma meldete Konkurs an. Das war vor drei Jahren. Von heute auf morgen saßen wir auf der Straße. Und nach langem Hin und Her kam uns natürlich auch die Möglichkeit einer Karriere im Musikbusiness in den Sinn. Aber das Herz fehlte, verstehst du? Ich habe nicht viel von deiner Welt mitbekommen, aber sie war mir von Anfang an zuwider. Ich weiß, was du denkst! Ich habe keinen Biss, kein Durchhaltevermögen! Das mag stimmen. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, wollte ich für einen Job, der noch nicht einmal mein Traum war, nicht über Leichen gehen. Das war auch der Grund für unseren Streit damals. Soleil hat keinen Unterschied gemacht. Für sie war das Spielen eine Arbeit, so gut wie jede andere. Sie machte mich für die vielen Absagen der Labels verantwortlich. Wir hätten uns beinahe getrennt. Dann hat mich ein Freund um Mitarbeit bei einem Straßenfestival gebeten. Da ist der Funke übergesprungen. Wir haben mitgemacht und plötzlich – WAMM – war da wieder Hoffnung! Uns ist klar geworden, dass die Charts nicht unser Lebensziel sind. Und wir hatten auch großes Glück, denn wenig später haben wir endlich Arbeit gefunden. Oder war es vielmehr so, dass die Arbeitgeber diese neugewonnene Begeisterung gespürt haben und angesteckt wurden? Ich habe keine Ahung, wie auch immer. Auf jeden Fall schlägt unser Herz nicht für Prominenz. Siehst du die Leute? Wir haben nicht viele Fans, aber es sind gute Fans. Hast du auch gute Fans, Aizawa? Fans, die dich kennen? Die dich auch nach einer langen Schaffenskrise noch hören wollen? Du hast das Aussehen und die Stimme, aber hast du auch das Herz, sie zu fesseln?“

 

Taki sah trotzig zu Boden. Natürlich hatte ASK Fans, viele sogar. Und er zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie ihn auch jetzt noch unterstützen würden. Die Labels waren es, die ihm keine Chance mehr geben wollten. Und das nur wegen Tohma!

 

Beim Gedanken an den NG-Direktor machte sein Herz einen Satz und er fasste sich überrascht an die Brust. Was war das denn? Es fühlte sich anders an als die Wut oder der Hass oder die Angst, die er bisher in seinem Gedenken empfunden hatte.

 

„Aizawa?“

 

„Hm?“

 

„Was immer du tust: Verlier nicht dein Herz. Zeig deinen Fans, dass es dich noch gibt! Zeig ihnen, dass du noch willst!“

 

„Was ... was meinst du?“

 

Mihano drehte sich um, machte sich auf den Weg zurück zur Bühne und winkte ihm lässig über die Schulter zu: „Komm uns doch mal wieder besuchen. Wir sind jeden Monat um diese Zeit hier.“

 

\---

 

Das Bier in seinem Glas vibrierte durch die Schallwellen der Lautsprecherboxen. Takis Kopf lag daneben und begutachtete die Kreise, die in der Flüssigkeit entstanden. Plötzlich schlug ihm jemand kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter und Ken hievte sich auf den Barhocker neben ihm: „Hey, Taki, sitz hier nicht so gelangweilt rum! Die Mädels von vorhin sind nicht uninteressiert, hörst du? Und tanzen können die echt nicht schlecht! Weißt du, Beweglichkeit ist auch bei anderen Begebenheiten vorteilhaft.“ Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. Taki rührte sich nicht, lallte aber müde: „He, Ken. Haben wir gute Fans?“

 

„Was meinst du?“

 

„Dasselbe habe ich auch gesagt. Gute Fans! Haben wir welche?“

 

„Bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dich recht verstehe. Natürlich haben wir Fans.“

 

„Weißt du, ich bin schon lange von niemandem mehr auf ein Autogramm angehauen worden ...“

 

„Wenn das deine einzigen Sorgen sind ...“

 

„Nein, das ist wichtig, Ken! Fans unterstützen uns, wenn wir die Unterstützung von unseren Labeln verlieren, ist dir das eigentlich bewusst? Wenn die Fans nach uns verlangen, verlangen auch die Labels nach uns!“

 

„Hast du die Weisheit heute mit Löffeln gefressen?“

 

„Beantworte einfach die Frage!“

 

„Taki, ich weiß es nicht! Wir sind schon lange nicht mehr aufgetreten! Sollten wir irgendwann wieder einen Gig haben, werden wir es ja sehen!“

 

„Über so was muss man sich vorher Gedanken machen, verdammt! Bin ich eigentlich der Einzige, dem noch etwas daran liegt, reich und berühmt zu werden? Ken, hast du kein Herz?!“

 

„Ich habe in erster Linie keine Ahnung, wovon du redest! Was soll das Gelaber von Fans und Herzen?! Ich dachte eigentlich, dass es heute einzig und allein darum geht, soviel Spiritus in der Leber einzulagern wie möglich!“

 

„Hey, Leute! Wir haben ein Date!“

 

Ma stürzte sich zwischen sie und nahm sie beidseitig in einen Würgegriff. Ken schnaubte abschätzig: „Freu dich nicht zu auffällig, Ma! Taki ist deprimiert! Sei es auch, oder scher dich zum Teufel!“ Taki runzelte die Stirn: „Was soll das? Ich verlange wohl kaum von euch, mit mir zu leiden, oder? Hör auf, solchen Schwachsinn zu verbreiten, Ken!“ Ma ließ sie langsam wieder los. „Ach ja?“, moserte Ken, „Ist es nicht immer deine Laune, nach der wir uns richten müssen? Taki möchte ins Kino, wir gehen ins Kino. Taki möchte auf Zechtour gehen, wir gehen auf Zechtour. Taki ist wütend, wir stehen hinter ihm. Taki ist traurig, wir trösten ihn. Taki, Taki, Taki ...“ Ma drehte sich um und schlich auf Zehenspitzen von dannen. „Zwinge ich dich vielleicht, hier zu sein?“, knurrte Taki drohend und sprang vom Hocker, „Noch bist du auf eigenen Wunsch hier!“ „Ja, tatsächlich“, brummte Ken eine Oktave zu laut, „noch bin ich hier.“

 

Sein Freund starrte ihn mit großen Augen an.

 

Der Keyboarder rollte mit den eigenen und streckte eine beschwichtigende Hand nach seinem langjährigen Freund aus: „Hör mal, damit will ich nicht-“ Doch Taki wirbelte herum und verschwand blitzschnell in der Menge. Ken rief ihm noch etwas nach, aber er überhörte es und lief eilig Richtung Ausgang. Vor der Disco wählte er blindlings eine Richtung und spurtete los. Das hatte ihm noch gefehlt. Ein Streit mit seinen Freunden. Und das nur wegen Tohma.

 

Schon wieder Tohma! Er konnte ihn einfach nicht vergessen! Nicht einmal die fünf Liter Alkohol, die er schätzungsweise intus hatte, brachten ihn auf andere Gedanken!

 

Er rannte gute zehn Minuten, bis ihm die Puste ausging und er sich auf einer Brücke wiederfand, auf deren Geländer er sich stützte und von dem er anschließend stumpf ins Wasser starrte.

 

Er hatte sich von der Hand des Teufels lenken und einen Kollegen vergewaltigen lassen. Seine Schuld.

 

Ihre Band war in der Versenkung verschwunden. Seine Schuld.

 

Ihre Fans hatten sie vergessen. Seine Schuld.

 

Er ging einer wenig ruhmreichen Arbeit nach. Seine Schuld.

 

Er hatte Tohma Seguchi eine Treppe hinuntergestoßen. Seine Schuld.

 

Seine Freunde hatten genug von ihm. Seine Schuld.

 

Und er dachte von früh bis spät nur an Tohma Seguchi! Seine verdammte Schuld!

 

Taki ließ beide Fäuste auf den kalten Stein niedersausen und schrie. Es war ein einzelner, markerschütternder, aus tiefster Seele nach außen drängender Schrei, den er bis auf das letzte Quäntchen Atem aus den brennenden Lungen herauspresste. Als ihm schließlich nichts anderes übrigblieb, als Luft zu holen, sank er auf die Knie und legte die Stirn auf dem eiskalten Geländer ab. Ein lautes Schluchzen löste den Schrei ab, als ihm Tränen der Wut, Angst und Verzweiflung die Wangen hinunterliefen. Viele Minuten vergingen, in denen alle möglichen Fragen zu seinem Leben in seinem Kopf umherschwirrten.

 

Warum nur war er so dumm? Warum hatte er immer so viel Pech? Warum war er so typisch Taki?!

 

... Warum stand er auf dem Brückengeländer?

 

„Aizawa. Komm bitte da runter.“

 

Er konnte schwören, dass sein Herz kurz aufhörte zu schlagen. Mit großen Augen drehte er sich um und blickte direkt in das Universallächeln Tohma Seguchis. Er hob den Kopf und begutachtete die Umgebung, als nahm er sie zum ersten Mal wahr. Auf der anderen Straßenseite parkte die inzwischen wohlbekannte Limousine, rechts und links in einem angemessenen Abstand standen einige besorgt dreinschauende Leute herum. Er hielt die Hände auf und schaute gen Himmel. Es hatte angefangen zu schneien. Er zitterte und drehte die Handflächen nach unten. Er hatte seine Handschuhe im Club vergessen. Und seinen Schal. Und seinen Mantel.

 

Er drehte sich wieder der Wasserseite der Brücke zu und vernahm zischende Geräusche, die vom angespannt angehaltenen Atem der Schaulustigen herrührte. Nun, zumindest hatte er Publikum. Aber wieso stand er auf dem Brückengeländer?

 

„Aizawa. Bitte, sieh mich an und steig dann auf dieser Seite vom Geländer, in Ordnung?“

 

Tohmas Stimme klang gezwungen freundlich. Taki wunderte sich nicht darüber. Nach allem, was geschehen war, musste er sich sehr beherrschen, um nicht sein eigenes Spiegelbild zu zertrümmern. Erneut stiegen Tränen in seinen Augen auf. Er hörte Tohmas Schritte hinter sich, wandte sich ihm aber nicht zu. Er wollte auf die unzweifelhaft bevorstehenden sarkastischen Kommentare so lange wie möglich verzichten. Stattdessen ging er in die Hocke und legte locker die Arme um die Knie. Auch diese Aktion entlockte den Zuschauern unterschiedliche Geräusche. Er meinte, ein gewimmertes „Tuʼs nicht“ zu vernehmen und begann, sich zu fragen, was an einem Haufen Steine über fließendem Gewässer so spannend sein mochte.

 

Plötzlich schlangen sich Arme um seine Taille und er erschrak so sehr, dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor und rücklings gegen Tohmas Brust fiel. Aufgeregt zappelte und brüllte er: „Verdammt, was soll das? Wollen Sie mich umbringen?!“ Tohma sah ihn komisch an, ließ ihn aber nicht los. An die anderen gewandt rief er: „Meine Herrschaften, wie Sie sehen, hat sich die Lage entspannt. Es gibt nichts mehr zu sehen, gehen Sie bitte weiter!“ Danach zog er Taki mit sich Richtung Limousine: „Du kommst mit mir, Aizawa. Ich möchte mich ein bisschen mit dir unterhalten.“ Das Herz unter dem kostspieligen Designeranzug raste und Taki begann, sich ernsthafte Sorgen zu machen. Hatte er irgendetwas verpasst?

 

Ehe er sich versah, wurde er auf den Rücksitz geschubst und hörte die Tür ins Schloss fallen. Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf.

 

Tohma saß, mit auf gefalteten Händen gestützter Stirn, neben ihm und atmete tief ein und aus.

 

Ein und aus.

 

Die Armschlinge baumelte lose um seinen Hals, da er beide Arme gebraucht hatte, um Taki festzuhalten.

 

Der Sänger schluckte. War der Produzent wütend auf ihn? Hatte er wieder etwas angestellt? Er beugte sich zu ihm hinüber, eine schüchterne Frage nach dem Befinden auf den Lippen, doch auf einmal wurde ihm schwindelig und er plumpste kurzerhand in Tohmas Schoß. Ein Ruck durchfuhr dessen Körper, doch ansonsten zeigte er keinerlei Reaktion. Taki zog eine Grimasse und hielt sich stöhnend den Kopf: „Autsch ... Entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich ... mir ist so ...“ Er versuchte, sich wieder aufzurichten, doch plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

 

„Schon gut. Lass dir Zeit. Du siehst nicht gut aus, Aizawa. Würdest du mir erklären, warum du mitten in der Nacht ohne angemessene Kleidung im Schnee völlig aufgelöst auf einer Brüstung stehst?“

 

„So knapp zusammengefasst hört sich das fast so an, als hätte ich mich umbringen wollen.“

 

„...“

 

„... He, Moment. Ich wollte mich nicht ... will mich nicht umbringen! Ich ... Keine Ahnung, wie ich auf dieses blöde Geländer gekommen bin!“

 

„Du weißt nicht mehr, wie du raufgeklettert bist? Du hast die ganze Zeit gemurmelt, dass du es satt hast, du zu sein. Ich habe es selbst nicht ganz verstanden. Auf jeden Fall schienst du dir sehr sicher in deinem Vorhaben gewesen zu sein.“

 

„... Oh. Naja, ich habe mir schon ein paar Gedanken in diese Richtung gemacht, aber ... Warten Sie! Haben Sie etwa die ganze Zeit hinter mir gestanden?!“

 

„Nein. Ich bin zufällig vorbeigekommen. Als ich dich gesehen habe, hat sich mir natürlich zwangsläufig die Frage gestellt, weshalb du knapp bekleidet in der Kälte stehst. Ich habe den Fahrer angewiesen, stehenzubleiben, bin ausgestiegen und auf dich zugegangen. Ich habe dich gerufen, aber du hast nicht reagiert. Nun, und dann hast du angefangen, die Brüstung zu besteigen.“

 

Taki ließ die Lider ein kleines Stück zufallen, als ihm eine warme Hand durchs Haar strich: „... Oh. Ich ... kann mich nicht erinnern.“ Ein Seufzen ertönte: „Also schön. Ich bringe dich nach Hause, Aizawa. Ruh dich aus, bis wir da sind.“ Taki befolgte die Anweisung nur zu gern.

 

\---

 

Die beiden stolperten in die Wohnung und Tohma setzte sein Anhängsel auf das naheliegende Sofa. Takis Kopf fiel zurück, Mund geöffnet in einem leisen Ächzen. Tohmas Augen blieben kurz an den trockenen Lippen haften. Er wünschte sich, sie ein wenig befeuchten zu dürfen. Mit der Zunge. Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf: „Also, Aizawa, kann ich dir noch irgendwie helfen? Möchtest du Wasser? Oder kann ich dir-“

 

_‚Beim Ausziehen helfen?‘_

 

„- sonst etwas bringen, bevor ich gehe?“

 

Takis Augen öffneten sich einen Spaltbreit, ohne ihn anzusehen. Dann holte er tief Luft und flüsterte: „... Nein ... Danke.“ Tohma zuckte mit den Schultern: „Kein Problem. Dann verlasse ich dich jetzt. Ich vertraue darauf, dass du keine unschönen Aktionen startest, sobald ich weg bin.“

 

„J... ja ...“

 

„Leb wohl, Aizawa.“

 

Er drehte sich um und ging Richtung Tür. Im nächsten Moment hörte er ein undeutliches Krächzen, dann ein Rauschen, ein Krachen und plötzlich, genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er erschrocken herumwirbelte, fiel ihm Taki entgegen und umklammerte verzweifelt seine Hüfte. Der Sänger war erneut in Tränen ausgebrochen und schrie hysterisch: „Nein! Warten Sie! Gehen Sie nicht weg! Es tut mir leid! Es tut mir leid!“ Tohma starrte irritiert auf ihn hinab: „Was tut dir leid?“ „Alles“, wimmerte Taki, „Die Sache im Midtown Tower! Dass ich mich nicht gleich entschuldigt habe! Dass ich mich von Frau Okita habe verführen lassen und Sie blamiert habe! Dass ich Sie so angefeindet habe, obwohl Sie, seit wir uns wiedergetroffen haben, nie ausfallend oder aufdringlich geworden sind! Dass ich damals Shindo und Yuki-“ Tohma legte ihm beruhigend die Hände auf die Schultern: „Jetzt geh nicht zurück bis zu deiner Geburt, okay?“ Er versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, wie nah sich das Gesicht des Sängers an seinen Genitalien befand. Nur ein paar Zentimeter tiefer und ...

 

Tohma richtete sich energisch auf: „Vergiss das Ganze. Wir waren nie die besten Freunde, Aizawa. Du musst dir keine Vorwürfe für deine Abneigung gegen mich machen. Natürliche Antipathie lässt sich nicht leicht überwinden.“ Damit drehte er sich erneut um und versuchte, die Türklinke zu erreichen. Panik explodierte in Takis Augen und sein Griff auf den NG-Direktor verstärkte sich: „Warten Sie! Bitte, lassen Sie es mich wiedergutmachen! Ich kann es wiedergutmachen!“ Tohma schloss die Augen: „Ich wüsste nicht, wie du das anstellen willst. Lass es gut sein, Aizawa. Wir haben beide Fehler gemacht. Mein Arm und dein Gesicht sind dafür Beweis genug.“ Taki schrie laut auf: „Nein! Ich muss das tun, sonst kann ich nicht aufhören, an Sie zu denken!“

 

Tohma hielt inne. Eine Zeitlang achtete er nur auf das laute Schluchzen in seinem Rücken. Dann wandte er sich dem Sänger zu, packte die verkrampften Handgelenke und zwang sie auseinander. Er studierte Takis verheultes Gesicht und beugte sich schließlich langsam zu ihm hinunter. Ganz sanft verschloss er die bebenden Lippen mit seinen und schenkte ihm anschließend seinen kältesten Blick: „Nun, Aizawa. Dann mach es wieder gut. Ich warte.“

 

Takis Körper erzitterte. Die alte, vertraute Angst strahlte wieder aus braunen Pupillen heraus. Trotzdem stand er zögerlich auf und führte Tohma zurück zum Sofa. „Wie fühlen Sie sich? Ich meine, wegen Ihrer Verletzungen“, fragte er. Der Direktor zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich bin kerngesund. Alle machen viel zu viel Wind um die paar blauen Flecken.“ Er entfernte die Schlinge und bewegte Hand und Unterarm in verschiedene Richtungen. „Außerdem verfüge ich über eine hervorragende Sammlung an Schmerzmitteln. Lass dich also davon“, er blies neckisch in Takis Ohr, „nicht bremsen.“

 

Takis Ponys überschatteten sein Gesicht, aber als er den Kopf hob, waren alle Zweifel verflogen und die lasziven Augen des professionellen Escorts lächelten Tohma verschmitzt an. Eine Hand strich seine Brust entlang und sank tiefer, bis sie seinen Schritt erreichte. „Wie wäre es dann, wenn ich Ihnen die Nacht Ihres Lebens böte, Herr Seguchi?“, gurrte ihr Besitzer verführerisch.

 

Tohma schmunzelte kühl und ließ sich in die Mitte der Couch sinken: „Angenommen. Wenn du meinst, meine Ansprüche erfüllen zu können, Aizawa ...“ Er beobachtete Taki dabei, wie er das Licht leicht dämmte und eine neue CD in die große Anlage im Wandregal einlegte. Als er begriff, was der Sänger plante, überschlug er mit einem verhaltenen Schmunzeln die Beine und faltete die Hände. Ein Glas Rotwein wurde vor ihm auf den Wohnzimmertisch gestellt. „Gegen den Flüssigkeitsverlust“, Takis Mundwinkel hoben sich leicht, „Meine Kunden haben normalerweise mit staubtrockenen Mündern zu kämpfen, wenn ich mich für sie ausziehe.“

 

Und die [Musik](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k3Fa4lOQfbA) setzte ein.

 

Taki stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und kreiste ein paarmal Hüften und Schultern, zweifelsohne, um in die richtige Stimmung zu kommen. Dann wand er die Arme um den eigenen Oberkörper und strich langsam seine Taille entlang nach oben, streckte die Hände in die Luft und blickte über die Schulter kess zu seinem Zuschauer hinüber. Er leckte sich verführerisch über die Lippen und drehte sich dann einmal um die eigene Achse, blieb nun mit dem Gesicht zu Tohma stehen, stellte ein Bein auf den Tisch und fuhr mit den Fingern seinen Innenoberschenkel entlang. Am Knie angekommen, hakte er die Finger in den Schaft seines Stiefels und zog den Fuß heraus, ohne auch nur ansatzweise das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Er warf den Schuh in eine Ecke und wiederholte den Vorgang mit dem anderen Bein. Wieder drehte er Tohma den Rücken zu und fuhr mit den Händen über sein perfekt geformtes Gesäß, streckte es ihm neckisch ein Stück entgegen und zog anschließend das Hemd aus dem Hosenbund. Erneut eine Drehung. Langsam und mit verschleiertem Blick knöpfte er es auf, ließ es erst über die eine, dann die andere Schulter und schließlich zu Boden gleiten. Das schwarze, hautenge Tanktop betonte seine ausgeprägte Bauchmuskulatur und Tohma fühlte ein leichtes Lidmuskelzucken. Ganz zu schweigen von ähnlicher Reaktion in tieferen Regionen. Trotzdem behielt er eine gleichgültige Aura bei und rührte auch den Wein nicht an. Taki wiegte sich mit geschlossenen Augen im Takt der Musik und zog den Gürtel aus den Haltern seiner Jeans. Das Accessoire landete mit einem leisen Schnalzen neben Tohma auf der Couch. Ein deutliches Zeichen. Offensichtlich hatte hier jemand auch mit Bondage keine Probleme. Jetzt krabbelte Taki auf allen Vieren auf den Tisch und legte sich mit den Füßen zu Tohma auf den Rücken, sodass dieser einen exklusiven Blick auf ... alles hatte. Knopf und Reißverschluss der Hose wurden hörbar langsam geöffnet. Taki setzte die Fußspitzen auf die Tischplatte, stemmte sich ein Stück nach oben und ließ den Stoff über seine strammen Pobacken gleiten. Ein Bein wurde angehoben, dann das andere, und Tohma dachte fasziniert: „Das glaube ich nicht! Liegt er nur noch auf seinem Nacken? Wo in diesem dürren Körper steckt so viel Muskelkraft?“ Takis Beine fielen kontrolliert weiter nach vorne über seinen Kopf. Nun offenbarte sein Gesäß sich Tohma in all seiner Herrlichkeit. Die Jeans wurde über die Fußspitzen gezogen und landete in einem Haufen auf dem Hemd. Mit nervenzehrender Ruhe rollte Taki wieder zurück und saß nun in Boxershorts und Tanktop vor seinem Kunden. Er beugte sich vor und schwang, gerade als Tohma glaubte, es nicht mehr auszuhalten, rücklings in einen Handstand auf dem Tisch. Sein Top rutschte durch die Verteilung der Muskeln hinab und machte die Sicht auf den nackten Oberkörper frei. Die Beine sanken am Tisch vorbei auf den Boden, Takis Hände griffen beim Aufrichten den Saum und zogen das Oberteil in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung über den Kopf. Es leistete den anderen Stücken am Boden Gesellschaft. Nur noch mit der Unterhose bekleidet umkreiste Taki dann in schwingendem Rhythmus den Tisch und kam direkt vor Tohma zum Stehen. Mit dem letzten Takt der Musik ließ er sich zu Boden fallen und kniete nun vor dessen Beinen – und damit vor seinem offensichtlichen Ziel.

 

Eine elegante Braue zog sich nach oben und mit herausforderndem Blick stoppte Taki alle Aktivitäten.

 

Tohma musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht auf der Stelle zu kommen. Gerissen, wie er war, hatte er sich den Gaumen bereits angefeuchtet, als sich das Top verabschiedet hatte, und so konnte er, ohne vorher schlucken zu müssen, loben: „Beeindruckende Vorstellung, mein Junge. Aber für mich bist du trotzdem einige Lichtjahre zu früh.“

 

Taki machte ein langes Gesicht. Offensichtlich war er ein nüchternes Urteil nach einer derartigen Darbietung nicht gewöhnt. Er fasste sich jedoch schnell und gurrte: „Nun, die Nacht ist noch jung. Das hier war nur ein Vorgeschmack auf den echten Spaß.“ „Korrekt“, lächelte Tohma, „immerhin hast du noch nicht alles abgelegt. War etwa das Lied nicht lang genug?“ Taki schmunzelte und legte das Kinn auf Tohmas Knie ab: „Ich habe die Erfahrung gemacht, dass meine Kunden ihren Preis gerne selbst auspacken, gnädiger Herr ...“ Er strich sachte Tohmas Waden hinauf und teilte seine Beine, um näher an sein Becken rutschen zu können. Sofort machte er sich am Hosenschlitz zu schaffen und befreite eine beeindruckende Erektion aus ihrem engen Gefängnis. Braune Pupillen weiteten sich. Tohma hätte am liebsten laut losgelacht: „Was ist los, Aizawa? Machst du dir wegen irgendetwas Sorgen?“ Trotzig schnaubte der Sänger: „Im Gegenteil. Ich kann meine Begeisterung kaum zurückhalten!“

 

Hände umschlossen den heißen Penis und Tohma konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Doch Taki wollte sich vorerst nicht weiter mit sinnlosem Machtkampf belasten und konzentrierte sich lieber auf die vorliegende Aufgabe. Vorsichtig und fast schüchtern nahm er die Spitze des Glieds in den Mund und bewegte sich ein wenig auf und ab. Bei jedem Mal ließ er es tiefer in seinen Schlund gleiten. Sein Speichel bedeckte schon bald die komplette Oberfläche und schließlich, als er mit der Gleitfähigkeit zufrieden war, richtete er sich ein wenig auf ...

 

Und schluckte ihn mit einem gierigen Summen bis zum Ansatz. Tohma schrie auf und krallte seine Finger in die weichen Polster der Couch. Ein paarmal ließ Taki ihn nun in seinem Mund verschwinden, ehe er ihn hinausgleiten ließ und dabei mit seiner Zunge die zuckende Haut nachfuhr. Mit einem flehentlichen Blick blinzelte er Tohma an: „Tun Sie es ruhig, gnädiger Herr. Führen Sie mich – ganz so, wie Sie es am liebsten haben.“ Tohmas Augen weiteten sich. Seine Finger entkrampften sich und umschlossen zögernd Takis Gesicht. Die braunen Augen sahen ihn verträumt an, während ein dünner Film Speichel einen Mundwinkel hinunterfloss. Tohma sammelte all seine Willenskraft und führte den Kopf an seinen pulsierenden Penis. Taki öffnete bereitwillig den Mund und nahm ihn erneut in sich auf. Nach ein paar unentschlossenen Bewegungen wurde Tohma sicherer in seinen Wünschen und führte Taki punktgenau zu den Stellen, die ihm am besten gefielen.

 

Der Sänger blieb dabei nicht untätig. Zwischen Zungenspielen, Schnurrgeräuschen und Saugen glitten seine Hände unter Tohmas Anzug und zogen Konturen und Kurven nach, bis sie endlich seine Brustwarzen erreicht hatten und sanft damit spielten. Tohma konnte schließlich die Geräusche seiner Erregung nicht länger zurückhalten und stöhnte mit jedem Versinken in Takis Mund laut auf. Sein Kopf fiel zurück auf die Sofalehne und seine Beine verkeilten sich in Takis Rücken, um ihn fester in seinen Schoß zu zwingen. Immer schneller und härter wurden die Stöße, immer länger und kräftiger das Gurren und Saugen in Takis Hals. Doch erst als der Sänger mit den Versuchen begann, mit der Zunge bei jeder Gelegenheit in den Schlitz einzudringen und eine Hand sich von seiner Brust nach unten begab, um vorsichtig über beide Hoden zu streicheln, war er am Ende seiner Selbstbeherrschung angelangt und nahm den willigen Mund so forsch, wie er es sich in den wildesten Träumen nicht hatte vorstellen können.

 

Und dann schluckte Taki zum genau richtigen Zeitpunkt.

 

Tohma kam mit einem Schrei tief in seinem Hals und zwang sich mit aller Kraft, nicht mit den Hüften zu rollen und das letzte Quäntchen Saft aus seinem erschlaffenden Glied zu pressen. Taki zog scharf die Luft ein und trank, was Tohma ihm zu geben hatte. Er entließ das Geschlecht mit einem lauten Schmatzen in die Freiheit und legte seine Wange atemlos auf Tohmas Oberschenkel.

 

Für kurze Zeit saßen sie bewegungsunfähig da. Doch dann richtete sich Tohma auf und hob Takis Kinn an: „Verrat mir eins. Wo hast du solche Fellatios gelernt?“ Taki schlug die Augen auf und grinste schwach: „Betriebsgeheimnis.“ Tohma kicherte: „Verstehe. War das also deine Kompensation, Aizawa? Denn ich muss sagen, ich fühle mich noch nicht ganz entschädigt.“ Damit glitt seine Hand zu Takis Gesäß.

 

Dieser schreckte plötzlich auf: „Warten Sie! Ich meine, ich ...“ „Hm“, schnurrte Tohma, „vorhin warst du noch versessen darauf, dass ich meinen ‚Preis‘ selbst auspacke, oder irre ich mich da?“ Er riss Taki in die Höhe und stellte ihn auf wacklige Beine, ergriff Takis Oberschenkel, glitt resolut empor ... und stutzte. Ein raubtierhaftes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus: „Du schmutziger kleiner Masochist. Du bist von Oralsex gekommen?“ Er sah auf und wurde auf der Stelle wieder hart.

 

Taki wich seinem belustigten Blick scheu und mit glühenden Wangen aus, während er sich verzweifelt bemühte, die Hand, die voller Verlangen immer höher rutschte, wegzudrücken. Tohma richtete sich auf, umfasste Takis Oberkörper und drückte ihn entschlossen auf den Wohnzimmertisch. Ein erschrockenes Quieken entfuhr dem Escort, als sein nackter Rücken in Kontakt mit der kalten Oberfläche kam. Tohmas Hände strichen seine Seiten entlang, wurden von dem Stoff der Shorts aufgehalten, aber nicht gestoppt. Mit einem eleganten Zug befreite er Taki von seiner letzten Würde und begutachtete ihn eindringlich. „Weißt du, Aizawa“, seufzte er überspitzt, „eigentlich wolltest du mir ja deine Schulden zurückzahlen, aber in meiner grenzenlosen Güte werde ich mich jetzt ein wenig um deine Bedürfnisse kümmern.“

 

Er beugte sich über Taki und machte sich heißblütig über dessen Körper her. Die erotischen Töne, die der Kehle des Sängers bei jedem Lecken, Nippen oder Küssen entwichen, machten ihn fast wahnsinnig in dem Wunsch, sich in ihm zu vergraben. Er fand eine Brustwarze und umkreiste sie mit der Zunge, ehe er sie mit den Zähnen einschloss und zärtlich zubiss. Seine Hand umfasste Takis Geschlecht und rieb mit festem Griff daran, sodass Taki laut aufstöhnte und seine Hände in blondem Haar vergrub. Schweiß rann ihm von der Stirn und sein Becken zuckte bei jeder Bewegung von Tohmas Hand. Sein Kopf schwenkte von einer Seite zur anderen, als ob er sich nicht entscheiden konnte, von wo aus die köstliche Folter leichter zu ertragen war.

 

Tohma jedenfalls hatte von einer Seite genug und widmete sich nun der anderen. Takis Lustschreie wurden lauter und er bog das Kreuz in eine angespannte Brücke. Tohma fuhr mit der freien Hand in die Wölbung und richtete sie beide mit einem kraftvollen Schwung auf. Er ließ Takis Penis los, womit er sich einen unwilligen Protestlaut einhandelte und griff nach dem fast vergessenen Wein. Er nahm einen tiefen Schluck und presste dann direkt ihre Lippen aufeinander. Takis Kopf fiel in den Nacken und Tohma folgte seiner Bewegung, um ihm den Wein einzuflößen. Er stellte das Glas ab und schob dem benommenen Sänger Zeige- und Mittelfinger in den Mund, woraufhin dieser auch eifrig zu saugen begann.

 

Tohma beschäftigte sich derweil mit seinem Schlüsselbein und den Innenoberschenkeln. Schon nach kurzer Zeit hatte der mit Rotwein angereicherte Speichel seine Finger vollkommen durchnässt und er lehnte seinen Partner zurück auf den Tisch. Dann hob er Takis rechtes Bein über seine Schulter und beugte sich nah an sein Gesicht. Als Warnung für das Kommende küsste er ihn zum ersten Mal innig und als Taki den Mund öffnete und seiner Zunge Einlass gewährte, positionierte er die feuchten Finger an seinem Anus, presste sie hinein und begann, mit Scherenbewegungen das Innere zu weiten.

 

Takis Körper zuckte und ein Jammern drang in Tohmas Mund, doch dieser lockerte den Griff nicht und ließ Taki keine Zeit, über den Schmerz nachzudenken, indem er den Kuss beendete und seine Zunge zu einem Ohr wandern ließ, wo er zärtlich am empfindlichen Fleisch nippte. Schließlich verstummte das Wimmern und er stellte zufrieden fest, dass Taki sich wieder zu amüsieren schien. Er zog die Finger heraus. Taki sah ihn mit frustrierten Tränen in den Augen an.

 

„Fertig?“

 

„Mein Herr! Bitte!“

 

Und mit einem einzigen, gnadenlosen Stoß drang er vollständig ein.

 

Taki schrie und kratzte so fest über seinen Rücken, dass er froh darüber war, noch immer seinen Blazer zu tragen. Er wartete, bis sich sein Partner wieder beruhigt hatte und fing dann an, immer wieder langsam, aber tief einzudringen. Taki warf den Kopf zurück und stöhnte jedes Mal lang und gequält, seine Finger verkrampften sich in Tohmas Ärmel. Doch die schlanken Beine, die sich fast verzweifelt um seine Taille wanden, verrieten statt Schmerzen den sexuellen Appetit des Sängers und entlarvten seine Aktionen als lustvolles Verlangen nach mehr. Tohma erfüllte diesen Wunsch nur zu gerne und stieß immer schneller und härter zu.

 

Er legte eine Hand an Takis Gesicht und platzierte kleine, verspielte Küsse auf seinen Lippen. Mit der anderen ergriff er wieder seine Erektion und rieb im Rhythmus der Stöße. Die Tränen quollen über und rannen Takis gerötete Wangen hinab, als er unaufhaltsam seinem Höhepunkt entgegeneilte. Aber auch Tohma spürte erneut die vorzügliche Hitze in seinem Körper aufwallen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis beide in Ekstase schrien und Tohma einmal mehr sein Sperma in Taki injizierte. Dann brach er atemlos über ihm zusammen und ruhte sich, erschöpft von den regen Aktivitäten, auf dessen Brust aus.

 

Einige Minuten dauerte es, ehe Taki ihm schüchtern auf den Rücken klopfte: „Herr Seguchi, ich ... bekomme keine Luft.“ Kein „gnädiger Herr“ mehr. Die Show war vorbei.

 

Tohma stand auf und sah an seiner Kleidung hinunter: „Hm, ich möchte deine Gastfreundschaft nicht überstrapazieren, aber dürfte ich mich ein wenig säubern, ehe ich dein komfortables Heim verlasse?“ Taki starrte ihn verwirrt an, schüttelte dann den Kopf, als wäre er soeben erst aufgewacht und wies Richtung Badezimmer: „Ja, natürlich. Ähm ... Herr Seguchi? Sind wir ... sind wir jetzt ...“ Tohmas Geste brachte ihn zum Schweigen.

 

„Wir sind quitt, Aizawa. Und jetzt kannst du mich vergessen. Wie du es dir gewünscht hast.“


	9. Ein Fan namens Tohma

Knapp einen Monat später saß Taki mit gerunzelter Stirn im Büro seines Vermittlers und ließ eine Fünfhundert-Yen-Münze über die Fingerköchel wandern – seine letzte. Ja, er war mal wieder völlig abgebrannt. Nun, nicht wirklich. Er hatte diese besondere Rücklage. Allerdings ...

 

Seit er mit Tohma geschlafen hatte, hatte er auf jedwede übergeschäftliche Beziehungen verzichtet und seine Beliebtheit begann, darunter zu leiden. Obwohl er auch weiterhin tadellose Manieren im Umgang mit seinen Kunden an den Tag legte, wandten sie sich inzwischen eher seinen arbeitswütigeren Kollegen zu.

 

Seufzend schnippte er das Geld in die Höhe, fing es wieder auf und schnippte erneut.

 

Er konnte sich keine falsche Bescheidenheit mehr erlauben. Er brauchte die Einnahmen seines Nebenjobs und er brauchte sie dringend. Der Tag, an dem er sich von seinem geliebten Wagen trennte, würde der sein, an dem sie ihn als Leiche aus seinen Trümmern bargen. Die Tür ging auf und Shin trat ein. Er wirkte überrascht, ihn anzutreffen.

 

„Was machst du hier, Kleiner? Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass für dich heute nichts dabei ist. Warum gehst du nicht-“

 

„Ich habe gehört, dass sich Ito angemeldet hat. Ich will den Auftrag, Shin.“

 

„Taki, du weißt, dass er mit künstlicher Zier nicht gut umgehen kann. Und du bist seit kurzem so verdammt hochgeschlossen, dass er sich kaum für dich interessieren wird. Du-“

 

„Ich machʼs.“

 

„Wie meinen?“

 

„Ich machʼs, okay? Er bekommt alles, was er will. Und mehr. Überstunden sind kein Problem.“

 

Überstunden waren ein großes Problem. Nicht genug zu essen zu haben ein größeres.

 

Der Abend kam, und wie erwartet hatte sich Yudai mit Freuden in seine Begleitung begeben. Seit der Nacht am Strand waren sie nicht mehr zusammengestellt worden, was Taki darauf zurückgeführt hatte, dass er dem flatterhaften Frauenschwarm wohl nichts Neues mehr zu bieten vermochte. Yudai hingegen beteuerte, dass er sich noch oft um ihn bemüht hatte. Allerdings war er nicht der einzige Kunde von Part Two und erwiesenermaßen nicht der einzige, der Taki als angenehmen Partner betrachtete.

 

„Ich bin wirklich glücklich, dass Sie sich so nachdrücklich für mich ausgesprochen haben“, lächelte er deshalb und hob sein Weinglas, „Diese Party wäre ohne Sie sicher weitaus weniger interessant gewesen.“ Taki stieß an und antwortete nach einem Schluck: „Darauf können Sie wetten! Ich verschönere jeden Moment mit meiner Anwesenheit!“

 

„Darf ich darauf hoffen, dass Sie mir im Anschluss noch ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten? Ich empfinde Hotelzimmer immer als so schrecklich kalt und deprimierend.“

 

„Sie dürfen. Und wenn Sie wünschen, immer und überall.“

 

„...“

 

„Was ist? Verliere ich durch meine Bereitschaft an Reiz?“

 

„Keineswegs. Ich wundere mich nur. Was hat diesen plötzlichen Sinneswandel ausgelöst? Vorher waren Sie ein einziger Schäker und haben mich anschließend im Regen stehen lassen, obgleich ich Sie auf Händen getragen habe. Dann weigern Sie sich für fast vier Wochen völlig, mit mir auszugehen. Und nun sind Sie plötzlich Feuer und Flamme?“

 

Taki führte den Wein wieder an seine Lippen, hielt kurz inne, stellte ihn wieder ab und sah Yudai unverblümt an: „Ich brauche das Geld.“ Der Kunde legte den Kopf schief: „Daran soll es nicht scheitern.“ Taki grinste arrogant und streckte ein Bein aus, um das seines Gegenübers mit dem Fuß zu streicheln: „Dann haben wir einen Deal.“ Yudai stützte die Wange auf eine Hand: „Sie wissen, dass ich mit unwilligen Sexualpartnern nicht umzugehen bereit bin.“ Taki imitierte seine Haltung: „Daran soll es nicht scheitern.“

 

Drei Stunden später öffnete sich der Aufzug und ein in sich verkeiltes Pärchen stolperte heraus auf den Flur. Taki hatte sich um die Hüften des anderen gewunden und küsste voller Leidenschaft sein Gesicht. Yudai erwiderte die Aufmerksamkeiten, musste jedoch gleichzeitig auf den Weg achten und das richtige Zimmer finden. Nachdem er sogar geschafft hatte, hineinzukommen, ließ er sich direkt aufs Bett fallen und strich dem obenliegenden Mann behutsam über den Rücken. Taki krabbelte auf seine Lende und setzte sich süffisant grinsend darauf. Mit kreisenden Bewegungen seines Beckens erweckte er Yudais ganze Manneskraft zum Leben. Eilig beugte er sich hinunter und beknabberte ihn am Ohr, fuhr mit den Händen über sein Jackett und knöpfte es auf. Yudai hingegen packte gierig sein Gesäß und presste mit einem Ruck ihre Unterkörper aneinander. Ein überraschter Laut drang aus Takis Kehle, als er ihre Positionen tauschte und ihn mit Schwung unter sich begrub. Sein Rollkragenpullover wurde ihm über den Kopf gezogen und sein Kunde küsste eine feuchte Spur von seinem Hals bis zum Bauchnabel. Taki strich das Jackett über kräftige Schultern und ließ es achtlos zu Boden fallen. Er drückte sich enger an den anderen Mann.

 

Irgendwie fühlte es sich nicht richtig an. Irgendwie fühlte er sich ... kalt.

 

Widerwillig schüttelte er den Kopf. Seine Hände zogen Yudais Hemd aus der Hose und schnallten den Gürtel auf. Der andere streichelte dafür sanft seine Seiten und küsste ihn mit französischer Überzeugungskraft. Anschließend öffnete er Takis Hose und schob sie hinunter. Der Escort strampelte sie ungeduldig zu Boden. Doch als eine enthusiastische Hand auch seine Shorts abzustreifen suchte, ging ein Ruck durch seinen Körper.

 

Falsch. Fühlte sich falsch an.

 

Nein. Nein! NEIN!

 

Er packte das Handgelenk und starrte im selben Augenblick in ein überraschtes Gesicht.

 

Nicht gut!

 

Er setzte ein plakatives Lächeln auf und hauchte: „Lassen Sie mich doch die Arbeit machen.“ Er rollte herum. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit entledigte er sich der Garderobe seines Kunden und massierte die durchtrainierte Brust. Er zitterte fast unmerklich, als sein Blick auf die stattliche Erektion fiel, die er in nicht allzu langer Zeit würde in sich aufnehmen müssen. Er zwang sich dazu, tief und gleichmäßig zu atmen und hoffte inständig, dass Yudai es als sexuelle Erregung abtat und nicht darauf einging.

 

„Taki ...“

 

Diese Stelle hat er besonders gern. Und ab und zu zufrieden seufzen nicht vergessen.

 

„Taki.“

 

Tiefer gehen. Ein bisschen saugen. Und ab und zu zufrieden seufzen nicht vergessen.

 

„Taki!“

 

Seine Handgelenke wurden festgehalten und so von ihrer Tätigkeit abkommandiert. Yudai warf ihn neben sich aufs Bett und setzte sich auf. Er strich sich durchs zerzauste Haar und stieß ein unwilliges Raunen aus. Dann begutachtete er Taki, der sich von der Überraschung erholt hatte und stur weiter sein Ziel verfolgte, indem er ihn verführerisch an schmollte und sich ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen räkelte: „Was ist denn, Herr Ito? Habe ich was falsch gemacht? Sie können mir ruhig sagen, wie Sie es am liebsten mögen, ich gehöre ganz Ihnen.“ Der Mann schloss kurz die Augen.

 

Und dann warf er Taki plötzlich blitzschnell auf den Rücken, griff eisern dessen Genitalien und drückte unsanft zu. Im direkten Anschluss an Takis Schmerzensschrei ließ er ihn wieder los und wischte ihm eine Schreckensträne aus dem Augenwinkel: „Taki, es ist ganz offensichtlich, dass Sie sich nicht besonders wohl fühlen. Ich bin noch nicht so tief gesunken, dass ich mich an unwilligen Partnern vergreife. Gehen Sie nach Hause. Ich mag Sie wirklich sehr, wenn Sie also so große Geldsorgen haben, verdoppele ich Ihr Gehalt. Inoffiziell, versteht sich. Aber für heute ist es genug.“

 

Taki öffnete und schloss den Mund in einem verzweifelten Versuch, zu widersprechen, doch es lief darauf hinaus, dass er still liegenblieb und trotzig am Laken herumfingerte. Yudai beobachtete ihn aufmerksam und lachte auf einmal laut auf: „Andererseits, wenn ich so darüber nachdenke ... Wie wäre es, wenn Sie mich auf andere Art und Weise unterhielten? Ich brenne darauf, zu erfahren, was Sie so verändert haben könnte.“ Er lehnte sich ans Bettende an und warf Taki die Bettdecke über: „Kommen Sie. Erzählen Sie Dr. Ito all Ihre Probleme.“

 

Nach kurzem Zögern tat der Sänger genau das.

 

Knapp eine Stunde hörte man ihm aufmerksam zu. Dann faltete Yudai seine Hände auf dem Bauch und sah an die Decke: „Wenn ich kurz zusammenfassen darf: Sie haben diesen Mann, den Sie so sehr hassen, bei Part Two wiedergesehen. Nach einem Notfahahahall – Nein, verzeihen Sie – hat dieser Mann Sie engagiert und Sie haben sich dazu breitschlagen lassen, ihm eine Woche zu Diensten zu sein, obwohl Sie ihn, wie Sie ja immer wieder betont haben, hassen. Dann ist dieser Unfall passiert und das einzige, woran Sie denken konnten, war es, sich unbedingt entschuldigen zu müssen. Sie sind sogar so weit gegangen, in sein Büro einzudringen, sich beinahe versehentlich von einer Brücke zu stürzen und sich anschließend als Wiedergutmachung von ihm vögeln zu lassen. Und als Tüpfelchen auf den I lassen Sie sich auf mich ein, einen Mann, den Sie nicht wollen, nur um Geld zu verdienen, das Sie nicht brauchen, weil Sie einen Riesenhaufen Geld, der auf Ihrem Konto liegt, nicht anrühren wollen, weil es von dem Mann stammt, den Sie hassen. Trifft das den Nagel in etwa auf den Kopf?“

 

„Nein, nicht direkt!“

 

„Klären Sie mich bitte an den Stellen auf, die ich nicht direkt verstanden habe.“

 

„... Äh ...“

 

„Haben Sie sich Ihren Kunden verweigert, weil die Nacht mit diesem Mann so entsetzlich gewesen ist, dass Sie ein Trauma davongetragen haben? Oder ist es eher so, dass Sie es plötzlich nicht mehr ertragen können, andere Hände als seine auf Ihrer Haut zu spüren?“

 

„...“

 

Taki kaute finster auf seinem Fingernagel. So, wie es Yudai darstellte, hörte es sich irgendwie an, als ob ...

 

„Herr Ito ... Bin ich ein Idiot?“

 

„Ich denke, Sie sind verliebt.“

 

Stille folgte dem Satz. Ein trockenes Grasbüschel wirbelte am Bett vorbei. Schließlich lachte Taki zurückhaltend: „Wissen Sie, was ich gerade verstanden habe? Dass ich in den Kerl verliebt sein soll!“ Sein Kunde blieb ausdruckslos: „Korrekt. Das habe ich gesagt.“ Und schon explodierte der Sänger: „Sind Sie übergeschnappt?! Nie im Leben würde ich mich in einen Mann verlieben! Schon gar nicht in so einen!“ „Ach?“, grinste sein Gegenüber egozentrisch und verschränkte lässig die Arme hinterm Kopf, „Was gefällt Ihnen denn nicht an Männern? Genauer gesagt, an ihm?“ „Alles“, spuckte Taki, „er ist der geborene Mistkerl!“

 

„Hat er Einfluss?“

 

„Ja, schon, aber-“

 

„Hat er Geld?“

 

„Ja, aber-“

 

„Sieht er gut aus?“

 

„Oh ja, er sieht sogar sehr ... Hey!“

 

„Also, in meinen Augen hat er damit so ziemlich alles, was einen Mann anziehend macht. Außerdem haben Sie an dem Tag doch mit ihm geschlafen, um ihn vergessen zu können, was Ihnen offensichtlich nicht gelungen ist, richtig? Und als Bonus“, Yudai sah Taki durchdringend an, „schien er Ihnen durchaus nicht abgeneigt zu sein. Haben Sie sich vielleicht mal gefragt, wieso er ausgerechnet Sie dazu genötigt hat, ihn zu begleiten? Warum er Ihnen so viel Geld dafür geboten hat? Warum er Sie mit eifersüchtigen Argusaugen vor Übergriffen geschützt hat? Weshalb er Sie an dem Abend heimgefahren hat und sich hat verführen lassen? Taki, machen Sie die Augen auf! Das ist kein Hass!“ Rehaugen funkelten und verschiedene Emotionen flackerten in ihnen auf. Ein langer Abschnitt des Schweigens begann, in dem Taki sich Gefühle in Erinnerung rief und Situationen analysierte, ohne zu einem klaren Schluss zu kommen. Jede Menge Trotz und Ärger lösten sich mit viel Unsicherheit und einem winzigen Schimmer Hoffnung ab.

 

Endlich richteten sich die braunen Pupillen wieder auf Yudai: „Glauben Sie wirklich?“ Der Geschäftsmann seufzte: „Ich kenne den Mann nicht, Taki, ich kann Ihnen nur sagen, dass ich uns anhand Ihrer Aussagen für ziemlich ähnlich halte. Und ich würde nicht so viel Zeit und Geld in ein Projekt investieren, von dem ich mir nicht irgendetwas verspreche.“

 

\---

 

Er hatte sich an ihr erstes Interview bei NG-Records erinnert. Er hatte es selbst gesagt.

 

_‚Wir sind anspruchsvoll und werden uns nie zufrieden geben. Denn sobald man das tut, ist alles zu Ende.‘_

 

Immer wieder hatte er sich eingeredet, dass er niemals aufgegeben hatte. Dabei hatte er sich schon fast an seine Arbeit bei Part Two gewöhnt und kaum noch wirklichen Einsatz für ASKs Durchbruch gezeigt. Kein Wunder, dass ihn niemand ernstgenommen und weiterempfohlen hatte. Die Texte, die er im Laufe des Jahres niedergeschrieben hatte, waren bequem an einer Hand abzuzählen. Er hatte die Mühe immer hinausgeschoben, sich gesagt, dass er sich darüber Gedanken machte, sobald ein neuer Vertrag ins Haus flatterte.

 

Lüge. Selbstbetrug. Er hatte ASK abgeschrieben.

 

Nicht Ma und Ken hatten das Interesse an Reichtum und Erfolg verloren, sondern er den Glauben daran. Trotzdem hatten sie ihm nie die Freundschaft gekündigt oder ihn mit seiner eigenen Ignoranz konfrontiert, sondern eine Engelsgeduld bewiesen, auf die er keine bessere Antwort gewusst hatte als Frust und Brüskierung.

 

Doch das sollte nicht alles sein, was er endlich begriffen hatte. Den Rest der Nacht mit Yudai hatte er damit verbracht, sich die Augen auszuheulen, weil ihm ein besonders verstörender Punkt klargeworden war.

 

Er hatte sich in Tohma verliebt.

 

Diese Erkenntnis allein war ein größerer Schock gewesen, als er sich jemals hätte vorstellen können, aber obendrein kam sie im Doppelpack mit der sich ihm hartnäckig aufdrängenden Gewissheit, sich mit allem, was passiert war, jedwede Chance bei ihm verspielt zu haben.

 

Und doch konnte er fühlen, wie ihm eine enorme Last von den Schultern gefallen war.

 

Er hatte endlich angefangen zu schreiben. Achtundvierzig Stunden durch, mit einem Elan, den er zuvor noch für unmöglich gehalten hatte. Und jetzt mussten die Texte den Meinungen seiner größten Kritiker standhalten. „Und, was haltet ihr davon?“, fragte Taki seine Freunde kleinlaut, als der letzte Akkord aus Kens Keyboard verklungen war. Die beiden seufzten und sahen sich ausdruckslos an und er meinte, sein Herz in die Kniekehlen rutschen zu spüren.

 

Doch dann erstrahlte Ma wie ein Honigkuchenpferd: „Das hast du letzte Nacht komponiert? Du scheinst ja wieder auf Hochtouren zu laufen! Hört sich verdammt gut an!“ „Ja“, stimmte Ken zu, während er das Notenblatt noch einmal überflog, „damit lässt sich was anfangen, Kumpel. Und übrigens ... das, was ich in der Disco zu dir gesagt hab, das war nicht-“ Taki unterbrach ihn unwirsch: „Nein, Ken. Du hattest vollkommen recht! Ich war die ganze Zeit ein egoistisches Arschloch und nicht mehr als eine Belastung für euch!“ Zerknirscht ließ er den Kopf hängen und massierte sich verlegen den Nacken: „Ich möchte mich entschuldigen. Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, dass ich mich wie ein Volltrottel aufgeführt habe! Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch meine Probleme aufgebürdet habe! Es tut mir leid, dass ich so viel wertvolle Zeit mit Trübsal blasen vergeudet habe!“ Mit einem Ruck verbeugte er sich reumütig vor ihnen, sodass sie betroffen ein Stück zurückwichen: „Bitte verzeiht mir!“ Seine Freunde starrten ihn verdattert an, dann sich selbst und schmunzelten schließlich. Ma klopfte ihm tröstend auf die Schulter: „Ach, Taki, mach dir nicht solche Vorwürfe. Gegessen ist gegessen. Ich meine, das Wichtigste ist doch, dass duʼs zu guter Letzt geschnallt hast, nicht wahr?“ „Richtig“, nickte Ken, „immerhin haben wir den alten Taki wieder. Und mit dem sollte ASK wohl endlich wieder in Schwung kommen. Lass uns nicht ständig auf Vergangenem rumreiten!“

 

Langsam richtete Taki sich auf. Seine Augen waren zwei rot glühende Punkte hinter zottigen Ponyfransen und eine düstere Aura ging von ihm aus.

 

Die unschöne Erkenntnis, geradewegs in eine enorme Tretmine hineingestolpert zu sein, ließ Ma und Ken in Schweiß ausbrechen.

 

„So so, ihr wart also der Ansicht, dass ich ein Volltrottel gewesen bin“, säuselte Taki, „und habt es trotzdem nicht für nötig gehalten, mich darauf hinzuweisen ...“ Ein breites Grinsen voller spitzer Zähne spaltete das dämonische Gesicht: „Und ich war eine Belastung für euch, was? Habe nichts anderes getan, als vor mich hin zu faulenzen, wie?“

 

Der Schweißfluss verstärkte sich.

 

Einige Minuten später jagte ein grollendes Monster mit erhobener Gitarre zwei unglückliche Opfer durch die Stadt. Einzig die Tatsache, dass die Flüchtenden vergnügt strahlten, hielt Beobachter davon ab, Hilfe zu holen.

 

\---

 

„Hm, okay, die Zusammenstellung ist gut. Aber warum willst du diesen Song nicht mit reinnehmen, Taki? Der ist einfach genial! Die Leute werden ihn lieben!“

 

Ma nahm Ken das Klemmbrett ab und blätterte den Inhalt durch, während sie ziellos durch die belebten Straßen Tokios wanderten. Er nickte eifrig: „Ja, das ist ein Kracher! Überleg es dir nochmal.“ Taki schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein. Dieser Song ist ...“

 

Zu persönlich. Immerhin hatte er ihn für Tohma geschrieben.

 

„Zu persönlich. Ich habe ihn für jemanden geschrieben, der mir sehr wichtig ist.“

 

„Herr Seguchi?“

 

Taki fiel der Länge nach auf den Asphalt und starrte Ken schockiert von unten herauf an: „Woher zum Teufel-“ Seine Freunde schenkten ihm ihre provokantesten Mienen und nach einiger Zeit seufzte er resigniert: „Ich bin der Einzige, derʼs nicht kapiert hat, oder?“ Ken nickte: „Ja ... Ja, außer vielleicht noch Herr Seguchi.“ Ma schlug ihm aufmunternd auf den Rücken: „Nimmʼs nicht so schwer, Taki. Ich meine, du hast dich damit abgefunden, dass du es vergeigt hast, oder? Sobald wir berühmt sind, hast du zehn Schnallen an jedem Finger, richtig? Dann rückt dieser Typ früher oder später in weite Ferne. Vertrau mir! Hab ich alles schon durchgemacht!“ Taki brummte nur etwas Unverständliches und löste seinen Blick nicht von seinem Text.

 

Plötzlich rief Ken: „Hey, Leute! Straßenfestival! Das rockt! Lasst uns ʼne Weile zusehen! Ich vermisse manchmal die Zeit, in der wir da oben gestanden haben. Ihr nicht?“ Er drängte sich zu einem Podest vor und feuerte die Band an, die gerade voller Elan spielte. Ma erschien recht schnell neben ihm und auch Taki zwängte sich durch, um die beiden nicht im allgemeinen Trubel zu verlieren. Aber seine Aufmerksamkeit galt noch immer dem Papier in seiner Hand.

 

_‚Ein Song für Herrn Seguchi ... Ha, auf so eine Idee ist bestimmt noch niemand gekommen. Vor allem, weil er selbst Musiker ist und ihn gefühlt jeder Mensch auf der Welt kennt. Komm runter von dem Egotrip, Sonnenscheinchen. Pack es lieber mit auf eure Platte, so ist der Lappen wenigstens noch für was gut!‘_

 

Eine Weile standen sie in der Menge und hörten den sich mischenden Klängen gutgelaunt zu. Dann stupste Ken Taki an und rief, um den Lärm zu übertönen: „Hey, ich kann mich irren, aber winkt dir der Kerl da drüben nicht schon die ganze Zeit zu? Irgendwie kommt er mir bekannt vor.“ Taki hob den Kopf und erkannte Mihano, der gerade die letzte Zeile seines Lieds sang und es mit einem bombastischen Solo ausklingen ließ. Er nickte: „Erinnerst du dich an Toshiki Records? An ‚Delight In Mockery‘?“ „Ah“, Ken schnippte mit den Fingern, „die Zwei-Mann-Band mit der extrem schlechten Performance! Richtig! Wow, die beiden haben sich echt verbessert! Kommt schon, reden wir mit ihnen!“

 

Zehn Minuten später hockten beide Bands auf dem Rand der provisorischen Bühne und schlürften heißen Kaffee, der großzügigerweise von Soleil ausgeschenkt worden war. Mihano war sichtlich glücklich, Taki wiederzusehen: „Du siehst gut aus. Nicht mehr so ausgehöhlt wie vor einem Monat! Ist dir was Gutes widerfahren?“ Taki schnaufte: „Ja, aber ich habe es zu spät bemerkt und es ist ungebremst an mir vorbeigerast. Aber dafür habe ich ein paar wichtige Einsichten erlangt. Du hattest recht, Narita. Ich glaube, ich habe diese Begeisterung gefunden, von der du geredet hast.“ Mihano legte fröhlich lächelnd den Kopf schief: „Das sieht man dir an! Du hast jetzt wieder dieses Charisma von damals. Jetzt fehlen dir nur noch zwei Dinge.“ Taki war überrascht: „Was denn noch?“ Der Kollege lachte lauthals und wuschelte ihm durchs Haar, ihm damit einen zornigen Schrei entlockend: „Schon vergessen? Das Herz und gute Fans natürlich!“

 

Taki ordnete seinen durcheinandergebrachten Schopf und sah betreten zu Boden: „Ja ... Aber noch haben wir keine Möglichkeit, welche zu finden. Wir haben keinen Vertrag. Und ohne Vertrag keine Auftritte.“ Mihano seufzte: „Ich glaube, du denkst einfach noch in zu großen Dimensionen. Hast du jemals daran gedacht, wieder klein anzufangen? Zum Beispiel auf Straßenfestivals?“ Taki fuhr auf: „Bist du verrückt? Auf keinen Fall wiederhole ich die Grundlagen! Wir waren schon im Fernsehen, verdammt!“ Doch dann beging er den fatalen Fehler, den Blicken seiner Freunde zu begegnen. Sein Mundwinkel zuckte.

 

Ryuichi Sakuma hätte nicht intensiver betteln können.

 

„Ich glaube, hier möchte jemand mal wieder so richtig Spaß haben“, grinste Soleil verständnisvoll, „wir leihen euch auch gerne unsere Ausrüstung.“ Taki ächzte geschlagen: „Meine Güte! Okay! Aber nur ein Song!“ Er sprang auf und schraubte Mihanos Mikrofon ein gutes Stück herunter.

 

Fünf Lieder später sah er verschwitzt und atemlos auf die jubelnden Leute hinab. Hatte es schon immer so gut getan? War da schon immer diese drogenähnliche Euphorie gewesen, die sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete und ihn Sterne sehen ließ? Mihano sprang neben ihm aufs Podest und schlang ihm erheitert einen Arm um den Hals: „Na, Aizawa? Immer noch der Meinung, dass größer gleich besser ist?“ Er beugte sich zu ihm herunter und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Ich glaube, du hast gerade jede Menge neuer Fans gefunden!“ Taki starrte mit verklärtem Blick auf die Menge, die sich seit ihres ersten Auftritts um einiges vergrößert hatte.

 

„... Narita?“

 

„Hm?“

 

„Was muss ich tun, um einen ganz bestimmten Fan zu bekommen?“

 

\---

 

Tohma saß auf einem Stuhl in der Cafeteria von NG und lauschte den Geräuschen der Straße, während ihn die Reporterin nach den neuesten Erfolgen der Firma ausfragte. Er schreckte auf, als sie seinen Namen zum wiederholten Male rief: „Verzeihen Sie, aber wie war die Frage doch gleich? Ich war kurz abgelenkt.“ Die Frau seufzte: „Und nicht das erste Mal, wenn ich darauf hinweisen darf, Herr Seguchi. Wir können unser Interview auch ein anderes Mal führen, wenn Sie wichtige Angelegenheiten davon abhalten.“ „Nein nein! Nichts Wichtiges“, versicherte er lächelnd, „Ich verspreche Ihnen hoch und heilig, mich ab jetzt zu benehmen!“ Skeptisch hob sie eine Augenbraue, justierte dann aber ihre Brille nach und fuhr fort: „Nun gut. Die letzte Frage war, ob Sie sich endlich entschlossen haben, abgesehen von Bad Luck noch eine weitere Band zu produzieren.“ „Oh, das hängt weniger vom Wollen ab als vom Können“, entgegnete Tohma und hielt kurz inne, als lautes Reifenquietschen von draußen erklang, „Unsere Agenten finden einfach keine vielversprechenden Kandidaten und bevor ich Bands unterstütze, die meinen Ansprüchen nicht genügen, verzichte ich lieber ganz darauf.“ Sie nickte verständnisvoll: „Und Ihre eigene-“ „Nittle Grasper ist endgültig aufgelöst“, unterbrach er sie ruhig, „erst vor kurzem hat mir Ryuichi erklärt, dass er mit seinem Leben als Schauspieler rundum zufrieden ist. Fragen diesbezüglich werde ich ab sofort nicht mehr beantworten.“

 

Draußen ertönte lautes Knallen und klopfende Geräusche. Sie sah sich irritiert um: „Meine Güte, was ist das? Stehen Renovierungsarbeiten bei Ihnen an, Herr Seguchi?“ „Nein“, murmelte er, selbst verwundert über die lauten Stimmen, die jetzt deutlich ins Gebäude drangen. Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Möglicherweise Straßenarbeiter. Lassen Sie sich dadurch nicht stören.“ Erneut rückte sie ihre Brille zurecht: „Also gut, wo waren wir? ... Ah. Seit einiger Zeit kursieren Gerüchte um eine mögliche Heirat Herrn Nakanos und Frau Usamis. Was können Sie unseren Lesern dazu sagen?“ Er lachte: „Das ist eine Privatangelegenheit der beiden Liebenden und sollte wirklich nicht von ihrem Arbeitgeber an die Öffentlichkeit-“

 

Er brach pikiert ab, als weiteres, diesmal noch durchdringenderes Reifenquietschen ertönte, gefolgt vom Aufheulen eines V8-Motors. Seine Finger zuckten.

 

Er würde nicht wagen, nochmal bei ihm aufzutauchen.

 

Richtig?

 

Schweigend erhob er sich und ging zum Fenster. Vor dem Haupteingang hatten einige Leute ein Podest aufgebaut und stellten gerade einige Verstärker und ein Keyboard darauf ab. Kabel verliefen über Verlängerungen in die Eingangshalle von NG, soweit er dies aus dem dritten Stock feststellen konnte. Viele Leute hatten sich bereits zusammengefunden und beobachteten neugierig die allgemeine Betriebsamkeit. Der Motorenlärm stammte offensichtlich von der tiefroten Corvette, die am Straßenrand abgestellt worden war.

 

Takis Corvette.

 

Und schon erspähte er den Sänger, wie dieser auf die provisorische Bühne hüpfte und hastig ein Mikrofon zusammenschraubte. Jetzt erkannte er auch den blonden Schopf von Ma und Kens obligatorische Sonnenbrille unter den Bauarbeitern. Diese waren offenbar fertig mit ihrer Arbeit, denn sie gaben Taki ein Handzeichen und zwei von ihnen hockten sich – anscheinend auf irgendetwas sehr gespannt – auf die Laderampe eines Bullis. Ma steckte die Gitarre an einen Verstärker und spielte einige Akkorde.

 

Es war so laut, dass die Scheibe vor Tohmas Nase vibrierte.

 

Taki nahm das Mikrofon in die Hand und seine Stimme erschallte laut und deutlich zu ihm herauf: „Test, Test, Test. Okay, scheint ja bestens zu funktionieren. Also. Allen Zuschauern einen guten Tag! Ich bin Taki Aizawa und heute hergekommen, um mit einer ganz bestimmten Person zu sprechen. Da ich aber sicher bin, dass mich diese Person nicht freiwillig empfangen wird, werde ich zumindest dafür sorgen, dass sie mich hört!“ Ken spielte das Intro eines Stücks, das Tohma noch nicht kannte. Hinter sich hörte er Kaoruko nach Luft schnappen, als einige Gläser von den Tischen rutschten. Sie tauchte gleich danach neben ihm auf: „Wer ist das, Herr Seguchi? ... Moment, kommen die mir nicht irgendwie bekannt vor?“ Erneut ertönte Takis Stimme: „Vielen Dank an meine Bandkollegen für diesen subtilen Weckruf. Keine Sorge, sie werden euch in wenigen Augenblicken noch eine sehr viel ausgiebigere Kostprobe ihres Könnens darbieten-“

 

Lauter Beifall und Pfiffe hallten durch die Luft.

 

_„- aber zuerst möchte ich einen Teil dessen loswerden, was ich später wahrscheinlich nicht sagen kann. Wie gesagt, ich bin heute hier, um einer Person meine Aufwartung zu machen, die mich nicht sehen will. Ich kann es ihr nicht verübeln, weil ich mich aufgeführt habe wie der letzte Hornochse. Ich habe ihr wehgetan und es noch nicht mal gewollt, aber ich kann meine Taten nicht rückgängig machen. Ich kann ihr nur sagen, dass ich gelernt habe. Und ich musste es auf die harte Tour lernen, die mir die korrekten Einsichten mit einem Vorschlaghammer in den Schädel geprügelt hat!“_

 

Lautes Lachen ertönte und Tohma sah, wie sich Takis Lippen in einem breiten Grinsen teilten.

 

_„Und weil ich weiß, dass ich keine Chance mehr auf etwas habe, was sie mir vielleicht zu geben bereit war, will ich sie, bevor ich sie nie wiedersehe und sie möglicherweise nie erfährt, was ich über sie denke – bevor ich endgültig von unserer gemeinsamen Zeit Abschied nehme – zumindest wissen lassen, was ich für sie fühle!“_

 

Plötzlich traf Tohma etwas Hartes am Hinterkopf und er stieß mit der Stirn unsanft gegen die Fensterscheibe. Er war schon lange kein Opfer des berüchtigten Kumagoro-Beams mehr geworden und während er sich stöhnend aufrappelte, erschien Ryuichi wie aus dem Nichts und hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab: „Er redet von dir! Er redet von dir! Was er dir wohl sagen will?“ Tohma ignorierte Kaorukas scharfen Blick und rieb sich den Kopf: „Wahrscheinlich will er mir noch sagen, dass ich mir ein neues Hobby suchen und ihm nicht weiter hinterher fantasieren soll.“ Der zweite Beam traf ihn vor die Nase und er taumelte geblendet zurück.

 

_„Ich habe zu diesem Zweck ein Lied für sie geschrieben-“_

 

Die Fremden im Bulli johlten und pfiffen und Taki zeigte ihnen grinsend den Mittelfinger: „- und natürlich habe ich mir die Frage gestellt, ob es nicht überflüssig ist, einer Person, die selbst Musik macht, einen Song zu widmen. Aber dann hab ich mir gedacht ‚Scheiß drauf‘! Ich bin Sänger! Musik ist mein Leben! Ich schenke ihr also jetzt einen Teil davon, ob sieʼs nun braucht oder nicht. Und ich bin selbstbewusst genug, um zu sagen: Das ist nicht überflüssig!“ Wieder ernteten seine Worte tosenden Applaus der umstehenden Menge.

 

_„Ich nenne hier keine Namen, aber ich weiß, dass sie mir von irgendwo da drinnen zuhört und denkt: Er meint mich! Also TUN SIE ZUM TEUFEL NICHT SO, ALS WÜSSTEN SIE VON NICHTS!“_

 

Tohma rieb sich geistesabwesend die schmerzende Nase und schnaufte, als er die ihm wohlbekannten Worte vom Midtown Tower vernahm. Wie könnte er sie vergessen? Lächelnd wandte er sich an die Reporterin: „Sie wollten doch eine Story? Wie wärʼs mit einem Liveauftritt von ASK, direkt vor NGs Toren?“ Sie sah ihn eine Weile gedankenverloren an, bis sich plötzlich Erkenntnis in den funkelnden Augen ausbreitete. Ohne weiteres Zögern gab sie ihrem Kameramann ein Zeichen und eilte davon. Ryuichis fröhliche Stimme drang an seine Ohren: „Du willst also eine Aufnahme?“ Tohma lächelte und es wirkte fast traurig: „Ich will mich an ihn erinnern. Egal, ob es gut oder schlecht ist, was er mir jetzt zu sagen hat.“ Kumagoro traf ihn an der Schläfe. Wie viele verdammte Exemplare dieses Terrorhasen besaß sein Freund eigentlich noch?!

 

_„Okay. Genug der Vorrede! Fangen wir an!“_

 

„Ja“, nickte Taki entschlossen zu sich selbst, „Bringen wir es zu Ende.“ Die Melodie setzte zeitgleich mit dem ersten Vers an.

 

„[I shouldnʼt love you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sn6gIFJGjv0), but I want to! I just canʼt turn away! I shouldnʼt see you, but I canʼt move, I canʼt look away.“

 

\---

 

Eiri und Shuichi vergnügten sich gerade enthusiastisch auf der Wohnzimmercouch, als die Stimme der Reporterin aus dem Fernseher tönte: „Wir befinden uns gerade vor dem Gebäude NG-Records, wo sich niemand Geringeres als Taki Aizawa mit seiner Band ASK anschickt, eine fast einjährige Pause mit einem ganz besonderen Comeback zu beenden: Einem Live-Gig mit einem, einer ‚besonderen Person‘ gewidmeten, brandneuen Song! Man darf gespannt sein, was sich diese charismatischen jungen Leute auch in Zukunft für ihre Fans einfallen lassen werden. Wir wünschen auf jeden Fall viel Vergnügen!“

 

Die beiden hörten eine Weile gebannt zu, ehe Eiri in ein böses Grinsen ausbrach: „Wie willst du da rauskommen, Seguchi?“ Shuichi strahlte lediglich  übers ganze Gesicht.

 

\---

 

„Ah, trés bi~en! Diese wohlproportionierte Muskulatur und dieses perfekte Hinterteil! Dieser exzellente Modegeschmack! Oh, ich muss ihn für meine nächste Kollektion anheuern, oder ich-“

 

Suzette kaute genervt auf einem Kaugummi und drehte die Lautstärke am Fernseher auf, um Xaviers Hymnen auf Takis Körper ausblenden und sich stattdessen auf dessen Song konzentrieren zu können.

 

\---

 

Yudai schmunzelte mit einem Blick auf den Fernseher und legte zufrieden die Füße auf den Wohnzimmertisch. Er schloss die Augen und tippte mit den Fingern im Takt.

 

_‚Gut gemacht, Taki.‘_

 

Tohma Seguchi. Der glückliche Bastard.

 

Oder das arme Schwein, je nachdem, in welcher Stimmung sich der temperamentvolle Escort ... Pardon, Sänger gerade befand.

 

\---

 

_„Just so you know this feelingʼs takinʼ control of me and I canʼt help it! I wonʼt sit around, I canʼt let ʼem win now! Thought you should know Iʼve tried my best to let go of you but I donʼt want to! I just gotta say it all before I go, just so you know.“_

 

Toyo Seguchi saß beim Mittagessen am Tisch und starrte gebannt auf den Bildschirm. Immer wieder kratzte er sich in tiefe Gedanken versunken am Kopf, doch nachdem er auch nach intensivem Nachdenken nicht auf des Rätsels Lösung gekommen war, versuchte er, auf die Hilfe seiner Familie zurückzugreifen und murmelte beiläufig: „Hm, ich könnte schwören, dass ich den Jungen schon einmal gesehen habe. Ich vergesse doch nie ein Gesicht. Wo war es nur ...?“

 

Shigeru war weiß wie eine Wand geworden und entschuldigte sich schließlich hastig. Die anderen Geschwister konnten ein schallendes Gelächter nicht lange unterdrücken.

 

\---

 

_„Itʼs gettinʼ hard to be around you. Thereʼs so much I canʼt say. Do you want me to hide the feelings and look the other way? And I donʼt know how to be fine when Iʼm not ʼcause I donʼt know how to make the feeling stop.“_

 

Nathan starrte auf den Bildschirm in seiner Limousine. Als es einer seiner Leibwächter wagte, sich unschlüssig zu räuspern, knurrte er: „Kein Wort! Nicht ein einziges Wort!“ Der andere vertiefte sich in weiser Voraussicht tiefer in seine Zeitung.

 

\---

 

In Ichiyo Kagemuras Wohnung war der Teufel los.

 

„Warte doch, ich sagte doch, es tut mir leid!“

 

„Du hast onaniert! Wegen einem Gesicht auf der Mattscheibe! Ich hätte Herrn Seguchis Angebot sofort annehmen sollen, anstatt mich von dir bequatschen zu lassen, du perverse Sau! Fick dich ab jetzt selbst! Mich bist du los!“

 

\---

 

Kanoe saß mit überkreuzten Beinen an ihrem Bürotisch und sah melancholisch auf den Monitor des PCs. „Ja, er ist erstklassig. Keine Frage“, seufzte sie sehnsüchtig und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf den neben ihr liegenden Terminkalender. Ihr war entsetzlich langweilig gewesen ohne die Intrigenspielchen mit Tohma. Sie überlegte, ob sie nachtragend genug war, das Privatleben ihres Ex-Geliebten doch noch etwas in Aufruhr zu versetzen. Ihre Entscheidung zauberte ihr ein erwartungsfrohes Lächeln ins Gesicht.

 

\---

_„This emptiness is killinʼ me and Iʼm wonderinʼ why Iʼve waited so long. Lookinʼ back I realize it was always there, just never spoken. Iʼm waitinʼ here ... Been waitinʼ here ...“_

 

Als Motoko Nagi endlich eine Videokassette gefunden hatte, musste sie desillusioniert feststellen, dass die Show fast vorüber war. Sie stampfte trotzig mit dem Fuß auf – wütend auf die eigens verursachte Unordnung in ihrer Wohnung – und fasste sich stöhnend an den Kopf: „Oh, wenn mein Cousin schon mal nach Monaten endlich wieder im Fernsehen ist ...“

 

\---

 

„Thought you should know Iʼve tried my best to let go of you but I donʼt want to! I just gotta say it all before I go, just so you know. Just so you know ...“

 

Während Takis Stimme und die sanften Töne der Melodie langsam verklangen, lächelten sich Mihano und Soleil zärtlich an und legten die Stirne aneinander.

 

Taki hatte ein gutes Herz.

 

Unterdessen stand Tohma mit verschränkten Armen noch immer am Fenster, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

 

Sein dichter Pony verdeckte die Möglichkeit, etwaige Gedanken in seinen Augen abzulesen, und so knabberte Ryuichi nur gespannt auf seinem Stofftier herum. Schließlich jedoch explodierte er und sprang um Tohma herum wie ein Wilder ums Lagerfeuer: „Ah! Sag was! Sag endlich was! Das war super, das war super, das war su-“ „Ja“, ertönte es vom Eingang der Cafeteria, „das denken wir auch!“ Noriko und K standen in der Tür. Die Keyboarderin starrte Tohma scharf an, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und erläuterte drohend: „Er hat jetzt wohl wirklich alles gesagt, was ihm auf der Seele brannte. Du bist an der Reihe, mein Freund. Du solltest ihn aufhalten, bevor er dir wieder durch die Finger schlüpft. Oder hat sich deine heißblütige Liebe etwa schon in Luft aufgelöst?“

 

Der Produzent stand noch immer reglos am Fenster.

 

Ihr Geduldsfaden riss. „Tohma“, brüllte sie aufgebracht, „leg endlich deinen verdammten Stolz ab! Er hat es auch getan, und zwar für dich! Wag es ja nicht, daran zu zweifeln, dass er dich mit alldem gemeint hat, sonst vergesse ich mich!“

 

Tohma rührte sich nicht.

 

Da zupfte Ryuichi an seinem Hosenbein: „Du, Tohma. Aizawa hat ganz wunderbar gefunkelt, findest du nicht?“ Seine Augen weiteten sich und blickten hinunter in unschuldig strahlende. Nach ein paar Sekunden überraschter Anspannung lächelte Tohma, und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit war es aufrichtig: „Ja, Ryu. Ganz wunderbar.“

 

\---

 

Taki seufzte und stand von seinem Platz auf der Kante des Podests auf, auf die er sich nach dem Auftritt emotional erschöpft hatte sinken lassen. Mihano sah ihn mit besorgtem Blick an: „Du willst schon gehen? Meinst du nicht, dass es noch zu früh zum Aufgeben ist?“ Taki schüttelte den Kopf: „Es sind schon über fünfzehn Minuten vergangen. Ich möchte nicht den ganzen Tag warten. Er würde sich nur unter Druck gesetzt fühlen. Vielleicht ... ruft er irgendwann an.“ Er blieb skeptisch stehen: „Bist du sicher, dass er es gehört hat?“ Mihano zuckte mit den Schultern: „Wenn nicht, muss er entweder stocktaub oder bösartig ignorant sein.“ Taki nickte nur und sah nachdenklich zu seinen Freunden hinüber. Sie unterhielten sich mit der Reporterin. Er selbst hatte ein Interview abgelehnt, schließlich war er nicht hier, um ins Fernsehen zu kommen. Zumindest heute nicht.

 

Plötzlich ging ein Raunen durch die Masse der Zuschauer, die sich selbst nach dem Gig nicht hatte auflösen wollen. Die Türen des Gebäudes öffneten sich und Tohma Seguchi trat heraus. Taki spürte sein Herz aussetzen und er bekam wackelige Knie. Langsam drehte er sich vollständig zu dem auf ihn zukommenden NG-Direktor um.

 

Tohma blieb vor ihm stehen und begutachtete ihn mit einem nichtssagenden Blick. Taki hielt ihm verbissen stand. Er hatte nur die Wahrheit gesagt. Es gab absolut nichts, wofür er sich schämen musste.

 

Und mit einem Mal leuchteten blaue Augen in einem freundlichen Lächeln auf.

 

Am Fenster der Cafeteria standen Tohmas engste Freunde und klatschten grinsend ab. „Wird auch Zeit, Herrgott nochmal“, brummte Noriko entnervt, „Hab schon befürchtet, dieser Hornochse vergeigt schon wieder ein Glück.“ Ryuichi drückte sein Kuscheltier an die Wange: „Sieh mal, Kuma! Aizawa strahlt!“ „Ja“, knurrte der Hase und ließ seine Fingerknöchel knacken, „und wenn Tohma nicht mitzieht, bring ich ihn um!“

 

Doch der Direktor öffnete die Arme: „Es ist ein schwerer Job, dich zu lieben. Ist dir das eigentlich bewusst?“

 

Und Taki fiel ihm um den Hals, noch ehe sein Kopf ihm die Bewegung befohlen hatte. Es war wie ...

 

Gravitation.


End file.
